Brown Soul
by DezyBear
Summary: After being alone on the surface for over 2,000 years, DJ doesn't even know why she gets up in the morning anymore... But after the barrier in the mountain breaks... Will her new pasta loving, spear chucking, always sleeping, nice-cream serving, determined friends give her a new just as happy life... or an even better one than the life she had before the barrier was made...TforCuss
1. Chapter 1

It will be very appreciated it you read the note at the bottom that has a font like _ **THIS...**_ Before or after, what every you choose. :3

* * *

'I want to go home.'...'My kind left me behind.'...'I'm alone in this world'... I used to think that every day of my life when the monsters got banished by humans.

But now...What's the point? June 15...2016... The anniversary of when I got left behind. 2,000 years I've been hiding on the surface, afraid of what the humans will do if they see me...

My name is DejaVu, but I like to be called DJ... less confusing... I am a human/monster. A monster with a human soul... not mixed. No no I can't go through the barrier even if I tried. My father was a human. Brown hair, green eyes... a freaking brute. But as a blacksmith making swords, that's what qualified for the job. My Mother was a gem elemental. She didn't have real hair, but the way her gem form was it looked like her hair was just under her ears. Dad fell in love with her as she did with him. When I was born 2 years after that, I was a cross between human and monster... A skeleton with a human soul. Bearing a human soul, it has a distinct color to tell its strongest front. Like... Red for determination, or my favorite other than my color, green for kindness.

My soul was brown... The first brown soul, and no one knew what it stood for. But that didn't matter to me at the time. I was just like an average human or monster child... until... well you know what happened, right? Any who, My Father and Mother didn't want me to be trapped underground... So my parents separated, and my Father hid me in our cottage... A year after that, I was discovered. My Father told me to run... and I saw him die in front of me when an dagger was thrown at his back, piercing his heart.

For years since then, I was all alone. I would travel the world to stay hidden, then ending up staying in Ebott for a year or too... then back out to the world... I kept growing until I turned 16... I don't know why my aging stopped, but I decided not to question it. I'm a human/monster, I'm difficult to explain, why try with other things.

Somewhere in the 1900's I stopped traveling and stayed in Ebott for good. I bet your wondering how I managed to hide in Ebott, right? Well I'll tell you 4 letters. TMNT. I hide in the sewers, just like them, except cross out the cool technology and ninja weapons... and a family...

I only have my Ipod (it fell down a sewer grate) And my small pocket knife I made with my father before the war... I don't hurt people with it, I refuse to do that. I just need it to cut things lose when i find something that can be useful. Every night, I go through the town for things I can use to survive... Ebott is a big city. I saw it grow bigger and bigger since the day this land discovered technology.

Trust me, I would love to go back home... But I can't. 7 magical humans cast a barrier around the mountain and for some reason, I CAN'T GO THROUGH IT! I tried and tried! I've seen 3 humans fall down that pit- trying to warn them no less- and they went through the barrier...but not me. In my opinion, i think it's because i'm a ... I don't even know what i'm called... But either way, what ever i am, I can't get through... Until something strange happened...

* * *

Out of no where, The barrier just... Shattered! I saw it happen with my own... sockets! I couldn't leave to see what had happened, it was still day light... So... I waited... and waited... The sunset is beautiful. I wish I could go out of this sewer to see it, but I can't. I'll be seen. But then, I hear a lot of people at once, walking south... I hear people in the morning walk, but never in one direction. I hear random people saying things I would never think to hear...

'Monsters'

'There are monsters coming from Mount Ebott'

'They want peace'

'A human child came out with them'

"What?" I said to myself. First time in a long time I actually spoke... I grabbed my cloak, and used the sewers to get to a different location, and see what was going on. What I saw... was amazing. I saw...Monsters. Hundreds of them... no one was fighting... I saw a human child talking to the large human crowd, but I couldn't hear what they were saying... I saw King Asgore and Queen Toriel. They were the only people I could recognize...

* * *

With what I've been watching for the past 2 hours, this kid must be really important. When ever the crowd started to get angry, she said something that made everyone calm down. I over heard 'ambassador', so I guess they play that role?... smart kid. By this time... almost midnight, most humans and monsters went home because of... well people need sleep. The mayor of the town was still talking to the kid. I like the mayor. she is kind... If I wanted to meet any human, it would be her. She stood from her 'chair'- Which was really just a pile of dirt- and shook the kid's, Toriel and King Asgore's hands and they all looked very happy. I wonder what they talked about...

* * *

I woke up on the tree I was standing on last night... *I guess I fell asleep here...* I sat up to something I wasn't expecting... Humans and monsters... working together... Making homes. I couldn't help myself, and started to smile. At first I thought another war was going to happen, but everyone was working together...

 _"SANS! LAZY BONES!"_ I heard someone yelling at the top of their lungs, scaring the hell outta me. I fell off my branch and hit the ground. _"OH MY! ARE YOU OK MISS? I DIDN'T MEAN TO STARTLE YOU OUT OF YOUR TREE!"_. I saw a gloved hand in front of my face. I grabbed it, and I just lifted of the ground. _"IS YOUR FACE ARIGHT? I SAW YOU LANDED HEAD FIRST. HERE LET ME CHECK._ "

"No no no, it's Ok, I'm-"

 _"PLEASE, I WISH TO MAKE SURE I DIDN'T HURT Y-"_ He pulled down my hood, and I saw something I didn't think I would be able to see. A skeleton... He wore...some form of armor, with a red scarf, and gloves. He was at least a foot taller than me. He was like 7 and a half feet tall. _"OH I'M SORRY MISS, I BROKE YOUR GLASSES! IS ANYTHING ELSE BROKEN?"_ I couldn't talk... my mouth wouldn't move. All I could to was shake my head for a 'no'. I was in complete shock, and I couldn't explain why. _"WHAT A RELIFE! I WILL PAY FOR YOUR GASSES REPAIRS! HOW MUCH?"_ I didn't really buy the glasses, i just found them in the dump and fixed them.

"N-no no, I-it's fine! I-I can just fix them m-myself, n-no worries. Y-you don't have to pay,r-really."

 _"... ARE YOU COLD MISS? YOUR SHIVERING QUITE A LOT."_

"N-no its... Its nothing... I'm good...*I need to calm down*"

 _"OK THEN."_ He agreed to that pretty fast... " _OH, WHERE ARE MY MANNERS! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! PLEASURE TO MEET YOU!"_ He shook my hand, quite hard. He seemed like a real friendly person.

"D-DejaVu!"

 _"...HOW IS THIS FAMILIAR TO YOU? AND ARE YOU FRENCH?"_

"No no, my name is DejaVu!.. You can just call me DJ for short. Your name is kinda long, c-can I call you Pap?"

 _"OF COURSE! MY BROTHER CALLS ME THAT ALREADY!"_

"Is your brother Sans? I heard you call his name."

 _"YES! HE'S PROBABLY ASLEEP SOMEWHERE! HE ALWAYS SLEEPS ON THE JOB, SNOWDIN AND HERE!"_

"...Snowdin?" I never heard of a place called Snowdin before...

 _"YES! YOU HAVE BEEN IN SNOWDIN RIGHT? THE UNDERGROUND-"_

"*CRAP-* Uh-uh Ye-Yeah! I just... didn't go down that place o-often! I lived in...In... uh W-what was that place called?-"

 **"...hotland?"**

"Yes!...Wait who said that?" I was panicking so much about my lie that I didn't even see Pap's brother come behind us. He was a skeleton too! He was a few feet smaller than me, around 4 or 5 feet tall. He had a blue hoodie with a white shirt under it with shorts and he wore pink slippers with socks.

 _"THERE YOU ARE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU FOR HOURS!"_

 **"i was on break."**

 _"FOR HOW MANY HOURS!?"_

 **"...lost count."** Sans turned towards me and pulled his hand from his pocket. **" I never seen you in the underground. Nice to metch'a. I'm Sans, Pap's big brother."**

"DJ, nice to meet you to-"

 ***PPPHHHTTT***...He had... a whoopie cushion... I started laughing a little.

"Ha!. W-Why do yo-" I had to grip my sides and cover my mouth i was laughing so hard.

 **"whoopie cushion hand trick... ALWAYS funny... what's your name again?"**

 _"SHE SAID HER NAME IS DEJAVU, BUT JUST CALL HER DJ!"_ I calmed down and just nodded.

 **"Well, I'm heading back. You coming Pap?"** Sans had his hands in his pockets and walked down to where the construction was happening.

 _"YES! I'M COMING! ARE YOU COMING ASWELL?"_ Pap turned towards me, waiting for an answer.

"F-for what?"

 _"WELL MONSTERS ARE ALOUD TO LIVE IN EBOTT CITY NOW, AND WE NEED TO MAKE NEW LIVING ARRANGEMENTS! WE ARE HAVING OUR HOME MADE AS WE SPEAK, AND WITH BOTH HUMAN AND MONSTER CONSTRUCTION, IT SHOULD BE DONE BY TOMORROW! DO YOU HAVE LIVING ARRANGEMENTS PLANNED? *gasps* MAYBE YOU'LL LIVE NEAR BY!"_

"W-well, I-I didn't t-think that far ahead*I need to think of something to sa-"

 **"I think she has a place near by Pap. The new small town area is made for monsters after all, i'm sure she's somewhere in there right?*wink*"**

"Y-yeah! I-its gonna be a p-purple house, y-you wont miss it!*why am i lying?...*"

 _"OK THEN! PLEASURE MEETING YOU DJ! NYEH HEH HEH!"_ Then he ran off to the construction site. Sans winked at me again before following Pap back aswell... Why did he wink at me?

* * *

 _ **Hi! Does this story seem familiar?! YES, IT DOES!... If it's the other people who read it before it got deleted... Don't ask...**_

 _ **I'm re-uploading this story- WITH IMPROVEMENTS! I now have a CORRECTED uploading schedual to go along with this! I will upload every M-day, W-day and F-day (I'm sure you know what those mean) -And i'm still writting the following chapters!... After i go through the rest of the previous 35... BUT HEY, THE STORIES STILL HERE, RIGHT?! The only story that isn't following the new planned uploading's is THIS chapter.**_

 _ **To those who read the story before it got deleted, I have some things to say to YOU. 1... I still love you guys and I'M SOOOO SORRY! 2... I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't put spoilers in the Reviews. I wanna hear what you think about the revised chapters, But please don't spoil what comes up next! 3... If you're worried about the plot changing, DON'T BE! Over time, i got better with writing, and since the chapters got deleted (I'm still not happy about it) I thought that i could make the previous chapters better as well. The main plot (From what was made by winging the chapters) Is not changed AT ALL! If anything, the chapters just got longer XD.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**YAY, EARLY CHAPTER! There will also be another chapter tomorrow too! No bear hugs till the end :3**_

* * *

It felt so strange... Walking in town... For years, I feared that I would be attacked or killed, but no one harmed me. Sure the humans were staring at me, but I didn't care... I smiled at some and they gave a nervous smile and waved back.

I actually went into a restaurant and bought tasty food with my cloak not covering my whole face. I still had it on of course, It had too much sentimental value to me to take it off. Other monsters were walking around town just like me. Some humans and monsters were talking to each other... Just normal conversations... I wish my parents could have seen all this!

It was getting late, and I wanted to get some sleep. Even though I don't need to hide anymore, my home is still in the sewer... Maybe I should get new living arrangements like Papyrus said... It would be nice to live in a house, and the only thing I got close to that was a cottage back 2,000 years ago. I walked back to the sewer entrance, seeing no one arou- **"hey DJ."** Sans appeared out of no where, I swear it.

"GAH! Don't do that!"

 **"heh, sorry bout that. i was just heading to grillby's. he already made a new bar here on the surface... you know grillby, right?"**

"S-sorry. I never meet him. *At least i'm honest for once...*"

 **"you seen his bar underground right?"**

*crap!*"Uh-uh y-yeah! L-lots of times!"

 **"...but you said you never heard of snowdin."** If his smile could get any bigger, his sockets would get smaller because they would be running out of room on his cocky looking face...

"... I-I said i didn't go down there o-often..." I just crossed my arms and looked away to where my home was...

 **"heh... come with me to grillby's. i'll pay...for me. i know a shortcut."** He held out his hand to me. I wasn't sure on what to do... I just stood there. He acted like he knew me as a friend and just offered to go to this 'Grillby's'. Eventually, he took my hand and lead me to a door. When we walked through, we were in a bar...

"I didn't think Grillby's bar would be near the sewer plant... so many people are here."

 **"yeah, the place is usually packed. come on, lets have a seat."** He lead me to the front of the bar, where stools were in front of a long counter, with a bartender behind. The bartender was... A fire elemental, I think that's what their called... last time i saw an elemental was my mom, but she was made of gem stone. I never meet a fire elemental before. **"hey grillbz, i'll take a ketchup. what do you want?"**

"Uh... I'll just take a chocolate milkshake, please." I saw that was on the menu and Grillbz nodded, going to the back to where i assumed was the kitchen. I turned around and saw the whole bar. People were all sitting drinking or playing some card game. It still felt strange. I was sitting in front of so many people, and it was like I was one of them.

 **"so, how was hotland last time you were there?"** If I had blood, it would have stopped cold.

"Uh... H-hot obviously...*...is that the best i could come up with...?*"

 **"...do you know alphys? She was the royal scientist before we all left."**

"Nope. Never meet her, sorry..."

 **"...Jeez kid, is it that hot in here? I'm wearing a hoodie and i'm not sweating as much as you."** I touched my face, seeing a brownish tint liquid on finger tips. I wiped it on my jeans and looked at the door.

"*what am I gonna do...i'm so scared*...who are you..."

 **"kid... let me tell you something..."** He was just sitting there for a few minutes until all of a sudden everything around us got darker... and stopped moving...The music stopped playing, and I saw Grillby standing in the archway behind the counter with our drinks. The only things still moving was Sans and me. **"...you didn't come from the underground."** I just looked at him in shock, yet he was looking at me with his pinpricks in his eyes gone...

"...H-how do you know that? I-I came up like everyone else" I just looked away from his 'stare'

 **"kid, I saw you in that tree as soon as we came down the mountain. everyone in the underground new each other, so the same would go with you if you were down there..."**

"*...screw it... i can't kie about that if he saw me..." ...O-okay! Okay! You win! I wasn't from the underground!... I've been here on the surface since the 7 humans made the barrier..." If I was able, I would have been laughing at the face Sans was making right now.

 **"wait wait. then why didn't you come through the barrier? i can understand if you hid for a small while, but the barrier can be entered at any given tim-"**

"You don't think I tried? I tried... so many times...2,135 times i've tried..."

 **"why couldn't you get through?"**

"... I-i dunno..." I just pulled my hood up further to cover my face... Sure he was a skeleton like me... but i dunno if he was born the same way i was...

 **"come on. i'm an understanding guy. if you're lying there's no reason to..."**

"...I'm not 100% monster..." I couldn't look at him, afraid to see his face. I didn't hear anything form him... he was probably thinking i was weird...

 **"w-what do ya mean?"** i swear i heard him snicker... I just continued to talk so i could leave...

"...M-my Mom, was a monster. My Dad... was human... I t-think that since I was... both, something about that happening wouldn't let me through the barrier." I heard him cover his mouth and i already felt tears sting... "...i knew it..."

 **"k-knew what?"**

"You're j-judging me...!"

 **"i-i didn't say that, did i? i understand. you're not the only cross monster."**

"...Cross monster?" i turned towards him seeing he still had a grin on his face.

 **"yep. your just the first one i've met that wasn't in the barrier...wait... you've been here on the surface, for that many years?"**

"y-yeah..."

 **"wow, you got guts kid."**

"...heh... thanks." I wiped my eyes and crossed my arms on the bar counter.

 **"...things must have been fun since the barrier was broken, right?"**

"...Where do I start?.." We talked for what felt like hours. We talked about the first things we did since we got up to the surface, like just walking in the town in front of humans, or staring at the sun. I haven't talked to someone in years... it was nice. I finally learned about how things were like in the underground. I never knew the king and queen had children, and i'm sorry for their losses, but now I found out that human I saw earlier was their adoptive child. I know they have a nice family. "...By any chance... Did you... Were you there, when the war ended..."

 **"nope. happened before I was born. why you askin'?"**

"...Just curious..." I looked around, remembering the weird bubble thing we were in. "...uh...When will..." I pointed behind the bar to the rest of the frozen customers.

 **"oh, that? well... i wanted to talk to you about...you, and I thought 'hey. maybe she don't want a bar of people knowing her past', so i used my powers to make this time** **sphere."** He glanced to his left and saw Grillz still frozen in the archway. **"ha! i stopped grillbz from coming out with our drinks...you ok kid?..."**

"Y-Yeah. Just thinking."

 **"Come on, stop** ** _Skulking._** **"**

"...heh..."

 **"...You asked about me being there in the past for a reason, right?"**

"..."

 **"you don't have to talk about it. just a yes or no question, then we can stop."**

"...y-ye...*is she even alive.?...*"

 **"...k-kid... your crying brown tears..."**

"*crap*. N-no i'm good! Heh heh. J-just thinking about things... Brown tears? W-what have you been d-drinking?" I wiped my sockets and sniffed looking at Grillbz.

 **"...My tears are blue."**

"*...what?*"

 **"Paps are yellow, but I make sure he doesn't have to cry, so I might be wrong... Do you know about your soul anatomy kid?"**

"...I-I didn't even know we had one... We aren't the same, Sans. I'm a cross monster."

 **"i have cross monster in me kid. my parents may have both been monsters, but their parents... parents- some were human. how else would a human skeleton be considered a monster? we have human souls."** I never really knew about that... back before the barrier was made, technology wasn't really.. a-a thing! If you got sick, you lied in bed until you got better! I didn't know skeletons had a certain soul anatomy... **"but...i never knew that brown could be a soul color."** I got pulled out of my thoughts from what he said.

"...Yeah... Thats what my family said...Know one knew how my soul was that color..."

 **"...what does it stand for?"**

"Huh?.. Oh, yeah... I dunno... I gave up on trying to figure it out years ago..."

 **"...heh, i got an idea... not a logical one, really, but it's sounds good ta me."**

"...What?"

 **"in my opinion, I think your soul is mixed."** I just gave him a confused look. **"you stayed up here, for so many years, trying once or more every year to get in the barrier? that's determination. being here alone, as a child, fighting to survive? that's bravery. i think, your soul stands for hope... that's something you never lost when being up here for so long"**

"Heh... i like that... Thanks."

* * *

 **I'm not happy about the story being deleted, but i can't help but love the improvments!**

 **BEAR HUGS!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I had WAY too much free time and did this chapter... EARLY UPLOAD AND NEW UPLOADING TIME! Every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and SUNDAY, a new chapter will be added... I only have good feelings about this. No bear hugs till the end :3**_

* * *

Yesterday... was great. It feels weird telling my life history, but it feels good that it's off my chest. Sans told me things about my monster history I never even knew. Like what the other colors of the souls stand for. I only knew red and green, but he told me all 7 of their colors and meanings. **"and now, there are 8."** He told me. He said he would tell Toriel and Asgore, and that there would be a possibility of them wanting to meet me. I didn't mind, I haven't seen them in 2,000 years. My mother was a Gardner, and Asgore would help the crops with her and the other monsters... I was very surprised how... Sans just knew about me... I guess if there would be anyone else knowing about my past, it's him... He's a good friend. After we left Grillby's i paid for both of us, Sans didn't fight about it. I paid with real money, confusing Grillbz on what the heck human curancy is. After that i went back to the sewer before Sans stopped me. **"...what are you doin'?"**

"...Um, i still... live in here... I got no where else to sleep... It's like my den, really. lived here for almost a century" I looked back at the entrance and smiled, remembering how happy i was when i found it.

 **"...maybe you shouldn't be living in a sewer anymore?"** I looked back at Sans, seeing he wasn't there... I looked back at the entrance seeing he was already inside the entrance leaning on the wall. **"... hey, monsters are still constructing new homes. maybe you can head down to the new village and ask for a home. the mayor of this town is making the construction free since monsters are doing the same... how about it? it'd make pap happy that you'd be living near by."** I thought about it for a few minutes... I haven't lived in a real home for a long time... and it's free- so that's freakin' amazing for a house...

"Heh, all right! I'll come down there tomorrow around 11." Sans just smiled and started walking back, giving me a wave goodbye. I returned the gesture and walked in my soon-to-be no longer home... When i walked in a looked around, i was a little upset... I had so many memories in here... some good, some bad. I just sighed and climbed into my 'bed' which was really just a bunch of clothes I piled up a foot high and went to sleep.

* * *

*SO WAKE ME UP WHEN IT ALL OV-*"...Morning?...crap..." I wake up in my 'home' at 10Am. It's the earliest I've gotten up in a long time, but it was for a good reason. All monsters are getting new homes, and Sans said I should do the same. I've been living in the sewers for almost 100 years, and it's time for a change. Making sure no one was around, I climbed out the sewer hole, and headed to the outskirts of town, where the new monster village was constructed. I walked through the archway, and kids ran passed me.

Both human and monster children... that made my smile even bigger.

 _"DJ! GREAT TO SEE YOU!"_ Papyrus was waking towards me, giving me a hug... I wasn't expecting a hug, I haven't had one for years.

"U-uh, h-hey Pap! Heheh... Nice to see you too... can you put me down?" He didn't have his armor... thing on, but his hugs we're strong...

 _"OH SORRY! NYEH HEH! NO HUG IS BETTER THAN THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S! ARE YOU HERE FOR YOUR HOME!"_

"*Oh no, I forgot to request one!* I forgot to request my house to be made...t-that's why I came here to-*"

 _"REALLY? IT'S RIGHT THERE!"_ He pointed to a small, purple house, with a light gray roof that had a worker on top putting in the last shingles on the roof.

"U-uh..."

 **"hey kid! your house looks great."** I saw Sans walking over wrapping an arm around my shoulder. **"i saw the list for houses, and someone forgot to place your order! so i filled it in again just in case *wink*"**

"T-thank you Sans!.. So... My own home, huh?" Sans put his hands in his pockets, watching the human get off the roof and leaving, him waving at us goodbye.

 _"YES! DIDN'T YOU OWN YOUR LAST HOME IN UNDERGROUND DJ?"_

"*Need a lie Need a lie!* W-well I lived with some f-f-friends. But now, I have a place of my own! a-ain't that neat? heheh!"

 _"DO YOU NEED HELP UNPACKING? I PACKED EVERYTHING IN MY HOME ALREADY!"_

"N-no I g-got it... My things are still back at h-home... I s-should go g-get them right now! Bye!"

 _"W-WAIT! UNDERGROUND IS THAT WAY!"_ I just continued running, I couldn't think of anything else to say. My things weren't in underground, they were in a freaking sewer hole!*I knew I should of packed my things, it's not like I had much.* After an hour of a nonstop running, I found the entrance to my home. i slowed down and got an empty box to put my stuff in. My cloths I stole... *still not happy about that*. Blankets. *again not happy* Ipod. *Heh... that girl was cussing like a sailor when this dropped down here* Pocket knife *...Love you dad.* I gripped in my cloak, saying the same thing to Mom. Then one last item, the only photo I have of them...my parents. As you can guess, I don't have a real photo. I just remembered what they looked like... and sketched it the best I could. I don't want to brag... ok maybe I do- the picture was really good. The only form of entertainment I had most of my years, is to draw what ever I saw.*...love you.*

"Okay... Got everything..."

 **"...you left your Ipod."**

"No I didn't, it's in...*...shit* WHAT'S YOUR FREAKING PROBLEM!" I yelled at Sans, making his grin wider.

 **"i was just heading to grillby's and i saw ya! heh... welp, sayin' goodbye to old home... pap did the same, he was tempted to kiss every strip on our carpet."**

"Heheh, yep...Thank you, Sans."

 **"for what?"** He acted like he was really confused, but his grin gave it away.

"You made an order for my home. So, thank you."

 **"don't mention it. i'm heading back, you coming?"**

"...Give me a minute. Just want to take one last look around, you know?"

 **"no problem."** Then he left. I looked around, noting everything I was looking at. The fire escape that was so rusted, it couldn't even be used. The old computer that would actually turn on, but would only show a white screen. *Perfect light when I needed it.* The one spider that hanged in the sewer grate corner.

"...See ya later Phil. Heheh. You can have my old place." As I was walking, I saw the door me and Sans went through to go to Grillby's. "...Guess I could use a drink." When I opened it..."...An abandoned monitor room?.. Isn't this the door to Grillby's..?" With what's been happening, why question things?.. I then shut the door, and headed back to the village.

* * *

By the time I got there, everyone was inside, except for a few kids playing. I walked to my house and a key was hanging on the knocker in front of the door with a note attached to it. _"DJ, YOU LEFT IN A HURRY TO GET YOUR THINGS, THAT NOT ONLY DID YOU GO THE WRONG DIRECTION, YOU FORGOT YOUR KEY AS WELL! I WONT BE HOME BY THE TIME YOU GET BACK, FOR I'M GETTING A BRAND NEW JOB HERE ON THE SURFACE! I ASKED SANS TO GIVE YOU THE KEY FOR ME, BUT HE SAID HE NEEDED TO GO ON HIS BREAK! I LEFT YOUR KEY HERE, HOPING YOU WONT BE GONE LONG! THERE IS ALREADY FURNITURE INSIDE, SO I HOPE YOU DIDN'T BRING TOO MANY ITEMS!_

 _YOUR NEW FRIEND AND NEIGHBOR,_

 _THE GREAT PAPYRUS. NYEH HEH HEH!"_

"Friend..? I never had a friend before...*Even his notes talks like he does... huh?*

 _"PS, THE QUEEN GAVE SMALL GIFTS TO HER OTHER SUBJECTS! I HOPE YOU DIDN'T MIND BUT I SET HER GIFT FOR YOU ON THE COUNTER IN YOUR NEW KITCHEN. I MUST SAY, PERFECT FOR MAKING SPAGHETTI!"_

"Huh..." I unlocked my door, and walked inside. When I turned on my lights... I almost cried... Nothing was slimy ... no dust or cobwebs... Just... a beautiful, clean house. Everything was in one floor. Not counting the front or back door, there were 3 doors leading to a bedroom, bathroom, and supply closet. There was furniture already inside. Basic things, you know: couch, table, lamps... It was so nice... I walked into my bedroom, and ran onto the bed! It was so soft! I had a dresser, a desk and a small end table next to my bed with a purple lamp on it. I placed all my cloths in the dresser, put my pocket knife in the end table, and place the drawing of my parents on it too.

"...Where's my Ipod.?. Wasn't it in my po-...*There's a hole in my back pocket.*Crap!" I was going to run out the door, but a small basket on the counter caught my eye. I waked over to it, and I saw my Ipod was already inside. There were 2 notes, but I decided to read the one attached to my Ipod first.

 **"i told you you forgot your Ipod kid. by the time i left, i forgot i still had it. So i just used the key pap left on the knocker and placed it in the bag.**

 **sans"**

"Heheh... Thank you Sans..." The other note was in a letter with a royal crest on it. A circle with wings above some triangles. "...Looks like Navi and the Triforce pieces hehe...To DJ, from Toriel... She knows my nickname?"

"Dear DejaVu, or what Papyrus and Sans call, DJ.

Here I have a small gift to welcome you to your new home! I wanted to make a reminder to all my subjects, I am no longer a Queen. I am a teacher in the new Ebott Human and Monster Elementary School. If there is anything wrong that involves a conflict between human and monster, speak to my child, Frisk. They know what to do. If you wish to speak with me, please do so when i'm not in teaching hours or at home after 6Pm unless it's an absolute emergency.

From,

Toriel."

I looked inside the basket, and there were some purple candles inside. 4 that were both different scents. 2 lavender and 2 grape. "My favorite... does she... Remember me, or were these lucky guesses.* In the bottom, was a wrapped piece of pum-*Okay these were not guesses. Pumpkin Pie is my favorite. I know she knows that because she made me a pie for my 8th birthday!..I need to talk to her* I looked over a the clock that was on the wall *... it's not 6 yet...* I placed the pie in the empty fridge *...I need to buy food later* I wiped and straitened my cloak and walked out the door.

* * *

 _ **I hope you like!**_

 _ **BEAR HUGS!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I felt like uploading early... Love you guys. No bear hugs till the end :3**_

* * *

I walked up to Toriel's house. It was made of brick, and wood. Purple like my home. I hesitated before i knocked *what will i say? How will i ask this? I'm so stupid, who knows how many pies she makes, she probably just made that pie out of random, and she gave me those candled to match the colors of my house! That's it!... no... STOP PROCRASTINATING DJ!*

*Knock Knock Knock*...*Knock Kn-*

A human Child answered the door. They looked a little older than 14 years old. They wore a striped blue and purple sweater with shorts and brown shoes, smiling at me.

"Um...H-hi... I wanted to speak with Qu-Toriel please.?"

"Who's at the door Frisk?.. Oh Hello! DJ, was it not?" ...She hasn't even changed one bit... She still wore that same purple dress with long white sleeves, and the royal crest on the chest of the outfit.

"Um...Yes. My name is DJ... I wanted to ask you something... It's very random... *I can't do this* ...I-i'm sorry, I'm w-wasting your tim-"

"Oh no, not at all! I was actually hoping to speak with you, I was heading to your home in a half hour actually! Please, come in!"Her home was beautiful. Everything was it with a warm yellow/white glow. I smelled butterscotch and cinnamon, making my mouth water. I wiped my face before Toriel walked past me.

"Your house is beautiful Que- Toriel... Sorry..."

"It's alright. Your not the only one having trouble re-framing from calling me that... Frisk, how about you go play? I need to speak with DJ for a while." They nodded, then walked outside before waving at me. "...Please, follow me. My office is down the hall." We walked to the long corridor to the left, and entered the door that lead to her office. the furniture and walls were blue, big difference from the rest of the house i have seen. There we're two chairs in front of the desk. She sat in the right one and she patted the left for me to sit down. I sat down, not sure of what to say. "...Did i remember your favorite pie, DejaVu?"

"...Y-you remember m-" She hugged me...*I need to get used to hugs* I hugged back, happy to see someone i remembered.

"...Why didn't you come back with everyone?" She let go of me, and held my shoulders.

"...M-my parents didn't want me to be underground... Dad hid me..."

"...You were all alone? For how long?" I felt my 'eyes' burning. "Come here." I just hugged her, crying for what felt like hours

"I-I've been a-alone for 2,000 years... H-he died... T-trying to hide me... I h-hid underground... I w-wanted to go through the b-barrier... But i couldn't g-go through! I-it wouldn't let me!" She was rubbing my back and she sighed... "S-since the barrier b-broke, your the o-only person i know who c-came through..."

"It's alright child... I'm so sorry... You're very brave...Your Parents must be so proud... Look at you now." She placed her finger under my chin, making me look up. "You're not alone anymore... You don't have to worry about being by yourself or losing anyone. I'm here... You even have Papyrus and Sans..."

"*sniff*... They're nice..."

"I bet... I saw Papurus leave you a note with your key." I couldn't help but laugh a little bit remembering how he wrote it. "I see you've read it..." She let go of the hug, and held my shoulders again. "You haven't changed one bit. You must have seen human history change have you?"

"...Some humans are bad...well, a lot of them are... but some are worth knowing..."

"Like who?"

"Gandhi... He was nice from what I've heard. Abraham released slaves."

"Slaves?"

"I know right?! That's what i said!" I told how i saw the buildings in town got built from top to bottom. I told her how i know some humans by hearing them have conversations above sewer grates, and how I like the mayor of the town.

"Oh my, you've seen a lot about human history. In your own Sockets! That's amazing!" I was still smiling until i remembered something i wanted to know...

"...I... I wanted to ask you something..."

"What is it?"

"*hold tears in. i want to know* ...I can... already assume... she may not be here but...What was she like... after everything...happened."

"...I was afraid you would ask that... but that doesn't mean i will lie... She was upset, but believed you would have a happy life... being up here... If she had known about what would have happened, you're mother would have brought you underground... with out a second thought... I never knew of her keeping you up here, but i know for a fact she had a plan to keep you safe- same goes for you're father..."

"The 'plan' lasted for a year...h-how did she..."

"...She died of a broken heart...she was so upset about not being there for you and her love... that she didn't take care of herself...She passed 3 years after the war... She missed you... so much."

"...I-I missed her too...*sniff*"

"No more of that... They wouldn't want to see you this way... They're both in a better place, and you have a whole new life to live! They would be so proud of you. I am..."

"...Okay...*sniff*... Okay, y-your right... But... I-it's nice... seeing someone i know."

"It's nice seeing you again as well DJ. Come, would you like some pie?"

"Do you still make snail pie? I haven't had that in years..." After that, we ate pie like before the wars even happened. I heard that Toriel and Asgore are no longer together. I understood that she didn't want to talk about how, so i just let it go. We talked and told a bunch of puns that we learned over the years. It was nice... A lot of nice things happened since the barrier broke. "So...How did the barrier break? The barrier was made to be un-breakable."

"That's what was thought... It turns out, a human and monster soul can walk through the barrier, but 7 souls can shatter it."

"...wait... repeat that last part..."

"...How 7 souls-"

"No before that. What can a human and monster soul do?"

"They can walk through the barrier."

"...I'm never gonna understand."

"Understand what child?"

"I-i tried to get in to the barrier so many times! I saw people... FALL IN! I try to fall in, and i freaking... LEVITATE BACK UP! I'm a monster with a HUMAN soul... I-it can't just be because it's a different color that I couldn't go through, right...?"

"...I can see this question has been in your mind more than any... I too was wondering why you didn't come in... After so many years, I assumed the worst, but you're alive... The barrier... wouldn't let you...?"

"No. It wouldn't..."

"...Well...there were seven beings of magic... each having a different color of a soul... What would your soul stand for? Brown was unheard of until you were born."

"...Sans think it stands for hope. A mixture of determination and bravery."

"...Maybe... Your soul is an new soul entirely..."

"...What?"

"Well, the 7 forms of a human soul weren't a made in one time! Each one took many years to be given to another person! The very first color created was kindness! it took many, many years until integrity was created! same goes on for the other 5! ...Your soul, is the first brown soul, DJ."

"I-it is?"

"That explains why you couldn't go through the barrier, it didn't recognize your hope."

"...B-but why me! I-I'm not the only cross monste-"

"You were the first... Your parents were to tell you when you got older...When a new soul is created, it means that someone, in this case, you, was trusted to hold that soul. Someone who has most of the souls moral was given that souls color."

"...So Abraham Lincoln created the blue soul?"

" Well he was an honest man... Maybe! Haha! Your soul is special, DJ! Your soul is the first of it's kind! You bear the first Brown Soul..."

* * *

 _ **Bring the feels train...Ok, break the rails. FIRST OFF, THANK YOU To the people who reads this story! Who ever favored it, followed it, reviewed it, LOTS OF HUGS, KISSES, AND SPEGHETTI! This is my first story, and just after 13 hours of it being on this sight, with just one chapter, i already got responses about how it was liked! I thank you, so much- And to the people who may read this WAY after this chapter was posted, I travel back in time to thank you for reading this! I was actually going to post a FNAF story for my first, but then i just got lazy, and now 13 chapters are just sitting in a folder. BUTT, I'm happy this is getting attention as much as it is! I just got into Undertale, like... 2 weeks ago LOL. Fun fact: DejaVu, was actually an OC of ME! But, i changed it for this story... I forgot to remove the bear ears, but hey, it looks cute so i'll leave it! That's why her and my main avatar looks so much alike... except for the fact skeletons don't have hair and body fat LOL! Anyways, Again thank you, So much... and i'll see ya in the next chapter... BEAR HUGS!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I felt like this chapter was too short, so i'm going to upload chapter 6 later on today. No bear hugs till the end :3**_

* * *

"...T-the...First?" I asked.

"Yes. When we found out, it was a great discovery, but only your parents and I knew. You were just a child."

"That doesn't explain anything though... people with different color souls managed to go through!"

"Their souls colors were already there when the barrier was made. Yours was the most recent at the time."

"Wait wait, at the time?...THERE'S MORE?!"

"Well, not now! In the Underground, research of souls was not unheard of. When the barrier was made, there were 7 souls known:Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, cyan, and purple. Your soul was made... 3,000 years after Determination, the red soul was formed... Following that theory, it would take-"

"1,000 more years for another color to be born?.. What happened 'Underground'? You studied souls?"

"Well... I didn't... I was highly against it... How about we not dwell on the past..." She look very sad and remorseful after she said that...

"*I guess something bad happened down there*...Okay. I understand...I think... Actually, I have something else to ask you...Who is Frisk? That kid."

"They are my child. They have no where to go in this world, so I raise them as my own."

"That's good to hear, and their the ambassador for monsters? Wow. She must be busy, right?" I turned around and saw them out the window playing with other children.

"No actually. That's good to hear, meaning humans and monsters are getting along... I have a question to ask you."I turned back around to face Toriel. "... It's just something I've been wondering, it's fine if you don't wish to answer."

"...Shoot."

"You managed to hide, all these years? Without getting caught?"

"Haha! No, I got caught a few times!" She looked shocked when i said that, it made me laugh a little more.

"By what?"

"I'm made of bone... Dogs, luv me... Scared the heck out of the few humans that saw me... I was freaking happy when the sewer systems were made. Not the cleanest, but dogs weren't walking around... What's so funny?" I noticed Toriel was giggling with her hand over her mouth.

"You still say it the same way!"

"...Luv?"

"Yes! Hahaha! I'm so happy you haven't changed. Well, your not a child anymore, but...Hmm, My point still stands." She was laughing so hard she had to wipe a tear away.

"...Can you still call me child though?"

"Of course, DJ."

* * *

 _ ***SO WAKE ME UP WHEN IT ALL OV-***_

"...I haven't slept that good in YEARS!" First night I slept in my own bed, and it was heavenly. I would have slept in, but I still needed things for my new home...Like food. Food was my main goal right now. Toriel gave me some gold coins, even though I said she didn't have to... Even though I wouldn't spend it *well I thought I wouldn't spend it* I saved every coin and dollar that fell in the sewer. Right now, I have 600 dollars and 56 cents. But since Toriel gave me gold coins, I can take them to the bank, and get real dollars for them instead. So, I could end up with 1000 dollars for food and better clothes."...Is there anything to eat now?" I got out of bed, dressed in the last clean outfit I had, A long sleeve black shirt with grey jeans and went down stairs. *Note to self, do laundry... never thought i'd say those words...* I was going to open the fridge, but I thought that pumpkin pie wasn't the best option for breakfast."... Great..."

 ***Knock Knock Knock***

"Yellow." I said, opening the door.

 _"HELLO THERE DJ!"_

"Hey Pap. What do ya need? I'm heading out in a bit to get clothes and food." Pap's face lit up more than what he already had.

 _"THAT'S WHAT I CAME BY TO ASK YOU ABOUT! YOU SEE, WE TOO NEED NECESSITIES, AND I THOUGHT MAYBE YOU WOULD NEED THE SAME, AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULDN'T LEAVE A FRIEND WITHOUT ASKING FOR A RIDE!"_

"W-wow really? That'd be great! Just let me get my things."

 _"OH, SOME FRIENDS OF MINE ARE COMING AS WELL! YOU HAVE HEARD OF UNDYNE AND ALPHYS, CORRECT?"_

"*Again with this...* Nope. I-I never meet them... But hey, i'm meeting them now, right?"

 _"THAT'S THE SPIRIT! THEY ARE VERY NICE! A COUPLE TOO! WE WILL BE AT THE FRONT OF THE VILLAGE, OKAY?"_ Then he walked off.

*...Didn't Sans say something about a royal scientist named Alphys... Welp, I get to meet her.* I grabbed my cloak, and walked out the door. I know i'm still not used to being out in the open. I saw a human and my 'heart' stopped for second until i remembered that we are no longer in war. The human waved at me and i waved back at her and left to the entrance of the village. I saw Papyrus, Sans, and 2 other people i didn't recognize with them.

 **"hey dj! this is undyne and alphys. guys, dejavu, but DJ is less confusing."**

"Heya! Nice to meet ya! If your friends with these numbskulls your a friend to me!" Undyne shook my hand, and it felt like it was going to break. I shook back anyway, ignoring the throbbing pain in my arm.

 _"I-i'm Lizzy, but people call me Alphys out of old habit. Nice to m-meet you."_ Alphys was very shy and it felt like I was shaking hands with wind.

"You too. So, where we heading? I guess I'm going were you guys are." Sans face lit up with an idea.

 **"i say we eat first. i'm starving."**

 _"I MADE YOU SPAGHETTI, BUT YOU WOULDN'T EAT IT!"_

 **"when was spaghetti a morning food?"** Pap was trying to think of something to rebut with...

 _"...I HATE IT WHEN YOUR RIGHT... FINE! BUT NO GRILLBY'S!"_ Sans grin went down a few inches and i just patted his back... I was kinda looking forward to go to grillby's...

 _"H-How about we eat at the Mall? T-They have all the s-stores we need in o-one."_

 _"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA! COME ON THEN!"_ We started to walk to the entrance of the village where the parking spaces we're.

"Where's our ride?" I asked.

 **"were taking pap's car."**

"He already has a car? Coo-" Then i saw his freakin' car. "-OK REALLY COOL- YOU HAVE A RACE CAR!?" I was looking at the coolest red race car... I couldn't tell what kind it was- BUT I DIDN'T CARE!

 _"YES! I DO! I CALL IT..._ _ **'THE GREAT!'"**_

 **"...jeez kid, can your smile get any bigger?"**

"I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO RIDE IN ONE OF THESE!" I remember reading them in the books i find that weren't too damaged and hearing the race cars when i would travel to other area's to hide.

 _"ME TOO! MY DREAM CAME TRUE YESTERDAY!"_

"How about this... DJ, Is our guest..."

*...Why is Undyne smiling?*

 _"I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOUR THINKING UNDYNE! DJ, WOULD YOU LIKE TO DRIVE SHOT GUN?"_

"...Can I?"

 _"YES"_

"WOO!" I couldn't help myself, and hugged Papyrus.

 _"AHHHAAHA!"_

"THANK YOU!"

 _"YOUR WELCOME! PUT ME DOWN!"_

"...Sorry..." I put him back down, catching my breath. "Haha...I got a little too happy there!"

 **"jeez... i didn't know anyone could give a hug like that...other than pap himself."**

 _"THAT WAS FUN! NYEH HEH HEH! COME ON! IT'S ALMOST NOON!"_ Then we all got in the car to leave. I was going to roll down my window, but Pap put down the hood of the car...

* * *

 _ **Ok, A.N.**_

 _ **In case if people will ask, I made up a name for Dr. Alphys. It wont be used often, but remember the fact that Dr.*whatever* Is a last name! Same goes with W.D[REDACTED]. So I made up something for an introduction. and also WOO! CHAPTER 5, I didn't think i'd get this far! I'm glad people like this story thus far, and thank you again for reading it.**_

 _ **BEAR HUGS!**_


	6. Chapter 6

First time I drove in a car, and it wont be the last. I only read and heard race cars in books or on the streets from when I was hiding from humans but I always wanted to ride in one. We were driving with the hood down, and I had to take of my cloak because is was getting caught by the wind.

"Hey DJ, Why do you where that cloak?" Undyne asked.

"This? It belonged to my Mom. Only thing I have that belonged to her."

 **"really? same goes with me and pap with my coat and his scarf. no matter what the weather is we'll always where these. we only take em' off when we hit the sack."**

 _"YOU LIE!"_ Pap had to yell, but not louder than the way he usually talks. _"THERE ARE PLENTY OF TIMES WHEN YOU SLEEP WITH THAT ON! IT RARELY GETS CLEAN!"_

 **"it rarely gets dirty."** I laughed at Sans counter, making Undyne more mad.

"It smells like Grillby's! Were driving on the free way in a roofless car, and I can smell it!" Undyne has a hand over her gills on her neck and waist, since she didn't have a nose on her face. "At least clean it to get the smell off of it!"

 **"...i'll buy cologn when we get to the mall."**

"UGH!"

* * *

We made it to the mall, and it was way past breakfast by then. So, we decided to eat lunch before we started to buy our things.

 _"I KNOW THE PERFECT PLACE TO EAT! MUFFET OPENED A RESTAURANT WITH HER PASTRIES, AND NEW DISHES SHE CREATED! I THINK WE SHOULD PAY HER A VISIT!"_

 **"sounds good bro. come on, i know where it is."**

 _"You w-were here already, Sans?"_ Alphys asked.

 **"yup. I work here..."** Everyone just looked at him... I guess he did something in the Underground that baffles people... **"didn't I say I work at the food court?"**

"Well yeah, but you didn't say it was in the biggest mall in the city!" Undyne gestured to the building.

 **"well, you know now."** We were walking into the Mall, and there were a number of stores from left to right. There were escalators that lead to another floor full of humans and monsters. I saw some that had fancy suits and suit cases and many we're on their phones discussing work...

"I should get a job soon, shouldn't I? *I didn't even think about that...*" I just facepalmed myself.

 _"IT WOULD BE A GOOD THING TO HAVE TO GET MONEY! THE GOLD IS VERY EXPENSIVE TO HUMANS, BUT WE DON'T HAVE AN UNLIMITED SUPPLY."_

 _"O-or you could do what I do..."_

"What do you do Alphys?"

 _"I-I repair appliences, a-and make small upgrades back home for other people... A-And i sometimes fill in for the science teacher at Frisk's school. O-Oh, and Undyne is the g-gym teacher."_

"I'm not that good with technology, but nice thought though... Maybe i can help with the history classes..."

 **"were here... hey dj, i think i know a solution to your problem!"**

"What?" We were standing in front of a Mall restaurant that said "Muffets Diner" and the words on the sign looked like how Charolette would write words in the movie. There was a sign on the window that said "NOW HIRING" in bold red letters.

 _"MAYBE YOU CAN GET A JOB APPLICATION FROM MUFFET!"_

"Maybe! Come on, lets o! i'm starving, who else?" We all agreed and walked in. When we walked in, it looked like something you would see in a Halloween house, yet it had an appearance of an everyday diner. People were eating and drinking in booths scattered around the restaurant, and it smelled amazing inside.

"Wow, Muffet did good! Less creepy then her place in Underground." Undyne sat in a large booth in the far right of the restaurant. We all sat and waited for the waiter.

 _"HAVE YOU EVER TRIED MUFFET'S PASTRIES, DJ?"_

"Nope. First time. Can't wait though. Also, if i'm lucky, I can get a job here!"

"How about we make a game plan while were here. Whats first? Food or clothes?"Undyne asked.

"food."

 **"food."** Me and Sans said in unison.

 _"THAT WAS FAST, DID YOU THINK OF A PLAN ALREADY?"_

 **"no. i just think food is more important than looking pretty."**

"It shows." Undyne had a huge grin and Sans and me laughed at the joke.

 _"AH! SOMETHING'S CRAWLING ON ME!"_ Alphys yelled. I was sitting next to her, so I looked at her back, and I couldn't believe what I was looking at.

"Oh hi Phil! Alphys, hold still." The spider crawled on my hand, and sat on my palm when I showed everyone else.

"...His name is Phil?" Asked Undyne. "...You're just like Muffet..."

"Yeah, I named him and he seemed to like it. He lived in a spider web in a corner back at my old home! He had a home, and he kept flies away, so win-win."

 _"Then you must be DejaVu!~"_ A spider monster in an apron came up to our booth, with a not pad and pencil in 2 of her 6 arms _"Phil told me about you!~ I thank you for giving him a home!~He's just a sweet darling isn't he?~"_

 _"HELLO MUFFET! WE MISSED BREAKFAST AND THOUGHT LUNCH HERE WOULD BE GREAT WHILE WE GOT THINGS FOR OUR NEW HOMES."_

 _"Well then, i'm glad you thought of me.~ Since your all friends, (keep this between us) I guess I can give you a discount... On toppings for pizza."_ Muffet got her note pad ready for our orders. _"What will it be dearies?~"_

 _"I'LL JUST HAVE A SALAD PLEASE."_

"2 pizza slices with sardines."

 _"I-I'll have what she's having."_

"*...wait, I never had a-*"

 **"How bout' 2 slices with peperoini and sausage."**

"...What he's having..." I said.

 _"Coming up dearies~!"_ Then she walked away.

 _"ARE YOU OK DJ?"_

"Yeah. I never had pizza before, so I couldn't really think of any toppings."

"You never had pizza!? Why?!" Undyne was right in my face.

"*Crap! how could anyone not have pizza. 'because I hid for 2,000 years'... I don't want anyone else knowing that!* ...I-I Just... Never got the chance to try any."

"...That's it?" She sat back down like she was expecting a huge story.

"...P-Pretty much, yeah."

 _"I RARELY EAT PIZZA. BLECH, HOW CAN YOU ALL STAND SUCH GREASE!"_

 **"anything greasy and fatty is delicious bro."**

"*That was close...*"

 ***Ring Ring***

 _"...OH PLEASE EXCUSE ME."_ Pap pulled his cell phone from his pocket and answered it. _"HELLO? OH HI METTATON."_ Pap left the table to excuse himself, and Undyne's grin got bigger. With the time we were waiting, everyone already left after eating. Undyne sat up and-

"Pap and Mettaton sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Pap's face started glowing yellow after that.

 _"UNDYNE! AH- S-SHE SAID NOTHING METTATON! I-I GOTTA GO- BYE, TALK LATER"_ He hung up the phone and looked at undyne with the most serious face he could make while being flustered... "REALLY _UNDYNE?"_

"What?! You know he likes you, and you like him!"

 _"IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU TELL HIM THAT!"_

"...Who's Metta-"

 **"hey, dj- sorry to interupt ya, but you left your cloak back in the car..."**

"...No I di-" I felt my skull when i put my hand on my head. "CRAP I THOUGHT I PUT IT BACK ON! BE RIGHT BACK!" I bee lined for Paps car. When I was back outside, and looked in the car, it wasn't in there. "Wha...Where is-?!"

 **"your welcome."** Sans was behind me, holding my cloak in his hands. **"you did take it with you. i just took it off with you not noticing... sorry."**

"...Why should I thank you for taking it?" I was mad at him for doing that, but i decided to hear why...

 **"you were going to ask who mettaton was. everyone in the underground know's who he is and soon people on the surface will too. he's a talk show host, singer, dancer, and play writer. i can understand that you don't want many people to know your past. but with a question like that, it would be hard to think of a lie. not to mention you stutter when you lie."**

"I don't stutter when I lie, I stutter when I talk to fast!" I put my hood back on and crossed me arms.

 **"and so far when someone asked you a question about the underground, that's exactly what you do."**

"...Pap's is not the only one who hates it when your right." Sans just started laughing. "What am I gonna do... I only told you because you saw me when you got out... I don't want to tell people about my past... they'll just see me differently..."

 **"...yeah... i know that feeling..."** I wondered how he would know something like that. **"how about this. you don't want people knowing about your past, but you know nothing about the underground to lie about it. i was in the underground, and lived there for years... not like a had a choice. you have a question about the underground, i'll answer it."**

"Really? That'd be great! Thanks Sans!"

 **"no prob kid. come on, I bet our foods done by now. I know a shortcut."**

*Of course he does* I just smiled and walked with him back to muffet's, feeling my mouth water thinking about the first time trying pizza.

* * *

 _ **I had SO MUCH FUN WITH THIS CHAPTER! And yes, I'm one of the many people who ship Papaton, I mean come on, how can you resist that!? THEY LOOK SO CUTE TOGETHER! That's it for today! Again, thanks for veiwing, faving, following, and reviewing.**_

 _ **BEAR HUGS!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**"**_ _After this, you **HAVE** to read the A.N! DON'T SCROLL DOWN AND READ IT-_ _ **SHIPPING SPOILERS!"**_

* * *

"San's, riddles and puns are not the same thing!" Yelled Undyne. We were eating, and Sans had to pull a pun- then it turned to riddles- I DON'T KNOW HOW IT HAPPENED! But now Undyne and Sans are debating who is right.

 **"i didn't say their the same, i said that they have the same concept. they make people laugh."**

"All riddles are not made for laughs!" Undyne was fuming.

 **"tell me one then?"**

"...What did the fish say... Wait the answer to that one is funny."

 **"see!"**

"I'M THINKING!"

"*...The hobbit...* I got one!"

 **"shoot kid. i'm still right."**

"...30 white horses, on a red hill. First they champ, then they stamp, then they stand still..."

 **"...what they heck's that supposed to mean?"** He looked to pap thinking he had the answer, but Pap was stumpted too.

"HA! SEE! HAHAHA!"

"Actually Undyne, I'm still with Sans. The answer makes you laugh eve though it's not supposed to."

"...HOW?!"

 _"Well, w-what's the answer?"_

 _"Teeth~"_ Muffet said the answer... Sans, Pap and Alphys started laughing while Undyne tried to hold it in.

"How did you know that Muffet?" I asked

 _"I got an interesting book the other day and that riddle was one of the few that were spoken of.~ Here's your check dearies.~"_ Sans looked at the bill and just sat it in the middle of the table.

 **"...everyone pays for themselves."**

* * *

Afterwards we all went to where we needed to go. We all got our food together since we all knew what we wanted. I didn't really know what i wanted so i was just looking around the store like an idiot.

 _"DJ, ARE YOU ALMOST DONE?"_ Papyrus had 4 bags in each hand. How he was able to carry them with ease was amazing.

"Well, I have no idea what to get. I don't want to waste my cash on something i don't want."

 _"I UNDERSTAND COMPLETELY! THIS HUMAN FOOD IS DIFFERENT FROM MONSTER FOOD. JUST LOOK AT ALL OF THESE PASTAS AND SAUCES! HOW ABOUT I HELP YOU?"_

"That'd be great.*His 'understanding' is a blessing right now...*"

 _"HEALTH IS OF THE UP MOST IMPORTANCE, SO FRUITS AND VEGGIES ARE FIRST!"_

* * *

I had 5 bags of food for my house with Pap's help. We all payed for the food we got, and placed them in Paps car. Then we found the clothes store. I only got 5 new complete outfits, and a new pair of shoes. I was going to check out, but Undyne stopped me.

"Nice clothes! Hey, Me and Alphys were gonna head out to check the other stores. Alphys asked if you wanted to come tag along."

"Sure. Just let me pay for these, and i'll meet you at the entrance of this shop." I paid for my new things, and carried them in a shopping bag to the entrance of the store.

 _"H-Hi. We were gonna look for an anime."_

"Anime? I'm down!"

"...Y-You like anime?" Undyne looked shocked

"Gotta love Roronoa Zoro in One Piece."

"I KNOW! HE'S A BADASS! NOT 2 BUT 3 SWORDS! THAT ARE CURSED! BEST SWORDSMAN IN HISTORY! COME ON!" We spent almost an hour in the Anime store of the Mall. I got a fake katana sword for the heck of it and Undyne and Alphys got everything from posters to season packs of many anime shows.

 _"H-Here DJ, It's a One Piece poster. It was 75% off."_

"Cool! Thank's Alphys, I never got a poster for them before." I opened the poster and it was an image of Brook playing his violin with the rest of the pirate crew in the backround.

" _I h-hope you like Brook. I-I thought you would like it. H-He's my favorite character!"_

"Heh, thank you Alphys, you have made my heart shine with joy... But wait..." I could already see she knew what i was gonna do. "I don't have a -ho-ho-hoo!" After i did that, Alphys lost and and started laughing. We were heading to the food court where Sans said we would meet up.

 _"W-What got you into One Piece?"_

"* **'back in the underground, things fell from the surface. that's how alphys got into this thing called 'anime'**... Thank you Sans* Back in waterfall, a DVD case fell down there, and i took it. Watched it. Fell in love with it. The case had no picture, but i found out what it was watching it."

 _"I hate it when that happens. I had a box full of things i ended up not liking."_

"*She didn't stutter that time... Awesome!*"

 _"THERE YOU GUYS ARE. WE'VE BEEN WAITING, WERE ABOUT TO LEAVE."_

 **"dj, you coming?"**

"Yeah, i'll be there. I wanna get some ice cream." I was a skeleton, but i could still feel the heat since summer was here. It doesn't affect us like other people, but it isn't a nice feeling.

 **"nice cream is the best! see ya at the car!"** Sans grin was huge as I saw everyone leave. I looked for somewhere that had 'Nice Cream' on it until i looked near the west entrance of the food court.

I saw a blue rabbit monster with a small ice cream cart that everyone was just passing. It said Nice Cream... and Sans just said that it was the best... "Hi. Can i have some Nice Cream?" I asked the vendor.

"...Huh? O-OH! Yeah Sure! Sorry business has been kinda slow here... Hang on...Uh... I only have chocolate..."

"Great, That's my favorite flavor."

" That'd be fi-... 2 dollars." He handed me the Nice Cream and i pulled out a five from my pocket.

"...Isn't it five?" I could see the prices in a sign next to the cart.

"Well... Your my first costumer on the surface... How bout a discount?"

"*He's nice...* No, you get the five. No exceptions"

"No I-"

"Take it..." He just smiled, still not taking it. I just stuck it in his shirt pocket. "The 3 is a tip then."

"Your the nicest costumer I had... Well other than the Que- Toriels kid!.. It's hard reframing from that."

"Eh, don't hate yourself. Same here."

"...I'm Clyde Jackson."

"...My friends call me DJ." We shook hands, and i just noticed he was covered in fur. Before the war, i never meet an animal monster that was upright on two feet.

"Your last name start with a J or something?" He asked, placing the 5 in the register.

"No, My real name is just confusing. It's DejaVu."

"...I can see that being confusing. Well. Nice meeting you DJ."

"You too. Bye." I walked away, opening the Nice Cream from it's wrapping. I was near the entrance and-

"HA!"

"AHH! UNDYNE, WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU!?"

"I WAS NOT EXPECTING THAT!"

"What?!" Her eyes just went to my nice cream back to my face.

"y-...wai-you-...I-I dunno wh-what your saying." I could guess what she was implying. Her and Alphys try to ship people and i think she was doing it right now...

"You were blushing talking to him!" My face got hotter and i almost dropped my nice cream thinking i would do that.

"I w-wasn't b-blushing." Undynes face got a confused look. "w-what?"

"...Why is your face brown?"

"...*oh no...*"

* * *

 _ **YOU DIDN'T EXPECT THAT DID YA! HAHAH! Guess what? I don't ship this skeleton with the others, and here's my reasons. Papaton is just too cute, lets admit it here. And i really see Sans and Toriel together, not to mention that i read SO many fics and comics with Sans being 'the kid's' Dad! Now you may be asking. "Why the nice cream guy?" Because i couldn't help it. I didn't want to make another character. 'DJ's design, wasn't meant to have a story! I made her based off of what i think myself to look like if i were in the world of undertale! The nice cream guy is my favorite character that isn't a 'main' character to the story. Why 'Clyde Jackson' for his name? I have 2 reasons. Andrew JACKSON, was the name of my Elementry school. In FNaF, Bonnie's toy version, a BLUE bunny. I read fanfiction and his name mostly being Clyde other than Bon, Bon Bon, and Bonnie Blue. Now... regarding the ship with Nice Cream Guy and Burgerpants... 'Burgerpants'... I ship him with the green flame elemental, assumed Grillby's daughter. Yes, i do. been doing that since day one! BUT i may not do that one in this story for future purposes.**_

 _ **Luv you guys**_

 _ **BEAR HUGS!**_


	8. Chapter 8

I stopped cold when Undyne asked that question. Monster skeletons souls make the color of our eyes and how we blush. If she knows that, then she's gonna know about my brown so-"

"Hey, is your soul brown DJ? I never meet anyone with a brown soul before!" ... She wasn't expecting anything else..?

"Y-yeah-Haha! I'm n-not the only one, right?*I'm the first, not the only one- I'm stupid... stupid-stupid!*"

"Well, it's just rare I guess? There's a lot of colors to a soul. I just didn't think brown would be one of them!I wasn't really payin' attention to your eyes though. With the hood I though they we're orange! I only know the basic 7!"

"...Well there 8! Haha"

"Why are you laughing so much?"

"*Why am I laughin- *STOP LAUGHING!*"

"...You're still panicking about how I know your crush, right?! As much as I wanna, I wont tell..." I could tell she was a little upset about it. "Clyde is a pretty nice guy" and at that she was happy again and could tell i was blushing again. She looked behind me and i looked back seeing nothing. When i looked at her again her grin was as big as ever.

"Yeah... Yeah he is...W-welp! How bout we h-head back? I think we have frozen foods!"I just sped walked back with Undyne following close behind me.

"I don't like cold food, so I wont care! HAHAHA! Lets go!" Undyne grabbed my arm and basically dragged me back to the car.

* * *

I just got done with my shift... I wasn't too happy only selling one Nice Cream, but hey, better than nothing. I was heading out the way the skeleton girl went when i heard two women talking,

"You're still panicking about your crush right?!" I heard Undyne's voice. She continued talking as i walked up to say hi. "-Clyde is a pretty nice guy." At instinct for some reason i hid behind one of the collums that we're on the edges of the archways... I know she heard me, she was the head of the royal guard for peat sake...

*...Why is she talking about m-*

"Yeah... Yeah he is..." I heard DJ's voice... She had a crush on me..? "W-Welp! How bout we h-head back? I think we have frozen foods!" Then i heard them walking way... All i could feel was my heart pounding and my face get hotter...

"...She... She likes me?"

* * *

 _"DJ, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU HAVEN'T TALKED SINCE WE LEFT THE MALL?"_

"Wah? Y-Yeah, I'm good. Just thinking about things.*...I hope I can get that job from Muffet...Maybe I can talk to him on breaks?*"

 _"WELL, WE'RE ALMOST BACK AT THE VILLAGE!"_

"What?" I didn't realize that we passed the sign to Ebott city already. "Was I really thinking that hard?"

 **"what do ya mean kid?"**

"I swear I was just putting on my seat belt!" I looked back at Sans, noticing Undyne's grin looking out the window... The thinking about what to put on her shipping board back at her house, i swear it...

 _"W-Well, getting a new job can really get your mind thinking crazy things! L-Like 'what will you do in that job' or 'will I like this career?'"_

"Yeah, t-that's what I was thinking, I guess...How will I get to work on time if I get the job?"

 **"i go to work from monday and friday at nine in the morning. be up and ready at that time and we can take my shortcut."**

"Thanks Sans. *...I need to figure out those 'shortcuts'*" We made it back to our homes, and we took the things we each bought to put them away. I felt better knowing I had food in my fridge, and newer clothes to wear when I go out. Once I got everything away, I couldn't think of anything I had to do except wait for Muffet to call about my job. So, I just got my drawing book and pencil and sat on the couch, drawing random things. I couldn't think of anything to draw. I looked around the living room, and my eyes landed on the T.V remote. "*I have a T.V...*" Maybe something on cable will make me think of something. I turned it on, and it was on something called 'MTT'.

{Hello my fans! Welcome to my new and improved cooking channel! I'm Mettaton, and today we will be making a delicious dish!}

"Mettaton is that guy Pap was talking to on the phone... Ha, Undyne says they like eachother..." I Thought about the people i see around town and started to draw the faces I remembered...

* * *

2 hours after that, my face was burning, and I couldn't figure out why... well i sorta knew. "Why is it so hot in here?!" I just tossed my book, leaving it open on the table, and left to see what the heat was on.

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Who is it?"

 **"it's sans. i went back to work for a bit, and muffet asked me to give you something."**

"It's open!" I heard the door open and close as I went to the thermostat.

{68 degrees}

"...It Is not 68 degrees, I'm burning up, and I don't have skin..."

 **"...so, you meet clyde?"** I heard his name and my face was burning even more.

"Y-Yeah. How did you know? *Undyne I swear...*"

 **"You're a good artist."**

"...What?" I walked to where Sans was, and he was holding my sketch book. He handed to me, and I now realized . I drew a sketch of Clyde... absentmindedly added a heart to his name like a school girl crush sketch... I made it look like the way i meet him at the mall, waving at me... I drew it pretty good and didn't realize it...

 **"...jeez kid, your face is so brown it looks like you fell in dirt!"**

"T-That's b-because I did! I-It hurt like he-Crazy!"

 **"...you can cuss around me."** I knew he already assumed i liked him... not really incorrect, he seemed really nice from what i meet so far and Undyne made it worse!

"I-I only cuss when I'm mad."

 **"how mad would you get if i said you had a crush on cl-"**

"I'LL CUSS LIKE A DRUNK SAILOR, SANS!" He started laughing so hard that he fell on his hands and knees on the floor. "Oh Hahaha. What if I made fun of your crush...Whoever it is!"

 **"I'm not afraid to say I have a crush on someone... T-Toriel is a nice person."** He struggled to talk through his laughs.

"...What!? Y-You like Toriel!?"

 **"yeah! now since I said that with confidence, it's your turn. say with me now 'I like-"**

"SHUT UP!"

 **"HAHAHAAAA! I'M DYING RIGHT HERE, STOP IT!"**

"YOU STOP IT!"

 **"ok...*puff* ok, i'm done..."** He got up from the floor, still wearing that freaking smile. **"here. heheh... this is what i came here for in the first place."** He handed me a piece of paper, and I took it to read it.

 _|Hello DejaVu,_

 _It's me, Muffet._

 _I am happy to inform you, that I will be your new boss! Your duties are listed below with time schedules._

 _Sunday: Off_

 _Monday: Dish duty_ _8-5_ _9-6_

 _Tuesday: Waitress_ _8-5_ _9-6_

 _Wensday: Dish duty_ _8-5_ _9-6_

 _Thursday: Janitor 9-6_

 _Friday: Waitress_

 _Saturday: Off_

 _See you next week on Monday dearie! You have a uniform aswell! I hope you like purple!_

 _~Muffet.|_

"YES! AHAHAHA! I GOT THE JOB!"

 **"here."** Sans handed me a bag that was next to the door. **"these are your uniforms. muffet said that if you damage them, you'll have to pay for them... piece of advice don't damage them... she's a nice monster, but her prices are insane...** **"**

"...Sans. Thanks."

 **"for what?"** *He likes acting dumb, does he?*

"You helped me out a lot... You're the only one who knows about my past that I actually trusted to tell... And you help me keep it a secret... I don't know if I can ever tell anyone about my past... They'll just look at me differently with... Can you... not tell anyone... At least until I say you can... I don't know if I can tell anyone yet...or-"

 **"i hate making them... but, i promise. teeth are sealed."** Then he left. I was going to go back to watch T.V until he opened up the door again **"i'll pick you up for work on monday. tell your boyfriend I said hi!"** Then he ran while slamming the door, i could hear him laughing outside.

"SANS!" He's like an annoying big brother!

* * *

 _ **Welp, Sans and Undyne knows the deal, and I want to say sorry to the people who shipped DJ with Pap or Sans. I just like the ships that were already made for those Skeleton Bros. I hope you enjoy, And-... Jeez it's late isn't it? (Well right now... this is not for the people of the future.) Again, Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!**_

 _ **BEAR HUGS**_

 _ **P.S**_

 _ **Sorry for the short chapter. The next one should be longer.**_

 _ **Funny Fact, I uploaded this before editing the fonts LOL, So if someone was reading it, and i deleted it I'M SO SORRY!**_

 _ **Edit... I had to take it off again, don't ask...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I slept in a little too long... No bear hugs till the end :3**_

* * *

*Knock Knock Knock*

 **"DJ! WAKEY WAKEY! I'LL LEAVE WITH OUT YA!"**

"DON'T PLEASE!" It was finally Monday. Most people I know hate them, but I needed to make a good first impression for my new job. Today, I have dish duty, so I was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with dark purple pants with an apron that has muffets logo on it, and I'm wearing my cloak with it.*Hope she'll allow that.* I opened the front door seeing Sans who didn't even need to wear a uniform.

 **"there you are. come on, were taking my short-"** Frisk came out of nowhere and hugged Sans.

"Bye Dad! I'm going to school with Mom!"

"*Dad?*"

 **"ok kid. tell her i said hi and you have fun in school."** Then they ran after Toriel who was waiting at the entrance of the village.

"...Your her Dad?" I asked

 **"well, she called me dad back underground... It may have been a slip but, i looked after the kid since they went down the underground. I couldn't say no. Pap loves being an uncle though!"**

"Aw, that's sweet." I heard my Ipod go off and i looked at it. "Jeez it's 50 past 8, we need to get going."

 **"let's go."** I just followed Sans to his 'shortcut' as he calls them. **"i'm surprised you didn't ask about my shortcuts yet. i mean, i'd give you the same answer i give to everyone else, but your the first I've meet that didn't ask."**

"...Well. For a while... no a long time. I just think 'Why question complicated things?' I did that for 2,000 years, and the answers I think up are never clear and ti just gt me nowhere."

 **"i can understand that..."**

"How the heck can you understand that? You surprise me every time you say something."

 **"well, its a** ** _gift_** **i have. it's fun to top things with a** ** _bow_** **."**

"OH MY GOSH THAT WAS HORRIBLE" I covered my hood over my head as if it we're to save me.

 **"well, I thought it was a** ** _wrap_** **"**

"Now I know why Pap yells at ya all the time!.. Actually, where is Pap?"

 **"he has a job too. it's kinda funny, all of our jobs have something to do with food. he works at an italian restaurant. Lucky him it's actually in town unlike our jobs at the mall... we here."** I looked ahead of us, and we were standing in the parking lot of the mall.

"...I'm not gonna ask. See ya... When's your break?"

 **"just meet me at the food court. i'll talk on shift or not. good luck on your first day."** Then we walked into the Mall. I looked around where I was standing for just a bit, remembering everything that has happened the past few weeks.

"*First I'm just a skeleton hiding for her life... Very bonely... Now I have a job, a home and the best friends a 2,000 year old cross monster could ask for... Heh, look at me now...Not the job I wanted at first, right Dad?*"

* * *

 _"Stay back, this is very hot." My dad placed his arm out in front of me and nudged me behind him, but not far enough where i couldn't see._

 _"What are you gonna do to it daddy?"_

 _"I hammer it to a shape of a sword as best as I can, put it in water and repeat the process."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"So then, it will be one of the best swords this village will ever see. It will help get food and protect families, like my sword." He pointed to a silver sword with a bluish handle sitting in it's scabbard on the counter of the shed we we're in._

 _"Can I be a blacksmith?" I still remember the smile on his face when I asked that question. He just handed me a small hammer, and let me hammer at the glowing piece of metal while he was watching me carefully. After i hit it a few times, i heard someone walk in._

 _"Oh my gosh, hun, are you sure she should be doing that?" My mom walking in, concern all over her face. She would always shimmer when she stood near any form of light and the fire for the metal was no different. If she were here right now, it would be impossible to take a real picture of her from the flash, and it would be too dark that only her clothes would be seen._

 _"It's perfectly fine. I'm watching her. She said she wanted to be a blacksmith!" She just smiled and walked over to us._

 _"Aw! Taking after your father I see."_

 _"Yeah! I'll make t-the strongest sword, a-and it will be giving to the strongest- No Asgore will keep it! Better than his big red fork!"_

 _"Hahaha! Yes, yes you will!"~_

* * *

On instinct i felt for my pocket knife that was in my back pocket... That's what my dad was working on... I asked for a knife because i saw him carving spears...

 **"dj?"** Sans asked.

"Huh?"

 **"kid, it's almost nine, w** ** _hat_** **are ya doing?!"** Sans was next to me laughing.

"What?! I-I Was just thinking! And I-I-Forget it, no time to explain-Bye!" I ran into the Mall, and into Muffet's diner, the second it turned 9 AM

 _"Hello dearie!~ I was starting to think you were going to be late! There are no dishes to clean as of this moment, but there are other things that would be appreciated if you would help."_

"Uh, sure! What needs done?"

 _"If you take on your janitor duties right now, you can get off early today. No extra pay, just an easier first day.~ Also, I'm guessing that your cloak is your 'everyday' attire, correct?~"_

"Yes, actually, is it ok if I wear it?" She looked up and a spider came down with a pamphlet and she read over it before she answered me.

 _"As long as your wearing your uniforms I gave you, I wont care for other things you add. I like the color.~ So, Will you take the janitor duties, Dearie?~"_

"...Sure, why not?" Her face just lit up and I swear her fangs glimmered.

 _"Great.~ Here is the janitor list.~ After you complete that, your first break will start .Your second break starts whenever you want as long as it's past 2 o'clock.~ Ok Dearie?~"_

"Yes ma'am." I started to do the things that were on the list, which actually wasn't that hard. The place was already moslty cleaned because of the spiders that hid in the decor and walls, so all I had to do was mainly mop and wipe the floor and tables. As I was mopping, Phil came down on my shoulder."...You cleaned a little bit after you found out, didn't you?" He just lifted one of his legs and waved them like he was saying _'Me? I wouldn't'_. He sat on my shoulder and when people started to come in, he hid in my cloak. It was busy the first 2 hours, but when it was 12, I cleaned the dishes that were dirty, and started my first break."I'm going on break Ma'am. I cleaned all dirty dishes that were there."

 _"That's great dearie~! You get 1 hour. be back by 1, ok?~"_

"Yes Ma'am." I left for the food court, and saw Sans head in his hand sitting at a hotdog stand. "Hey Sans. Can I get a hotdog?"

 **"coming up."** He gave me the hotdog, and I gave him the money for it. **"here's your 'dog... how's your first day? phil seems happy** **."**

"What?" I now noticed Phil was still in my cloak, getting closer to my hotdog. "No no, if you want some, ask, don't take. Same deal as our old home. Here." I gave him a piece and he sat on my shoulder eating it. "And, work was great so far. Since the janitor didn't come today, I did his work and I get to leave at 5 instead of 6."

 **"neat. hey, i got some non work advice for you."**

"Yeah, what is it?"

 **"Keep your cheek bones under control, don't turn around, clyde has been looking at ya since ya walked in here"** I felt my face get hotter. **"... fifty percent. when did you meet him?"**

"Last time we came here... We were just leaving, and since it was basically scorching, I wanted some icecream. You said said Nice Cream was the best, so I ordered some from him. He tried to give it to me for 2.50, because I was his only costumer that came that day, but I gave him the 5 for it."

 **"cool... so, you like him."** He had yet again a huge grin.

"Don't make me yell while he's right behind us Sans..."

 **"stop gritting your teeth, he can't hear us. he likes you too."** I felt like everything froze. **"and there's the brown cheeks! i already talked to him."**

"W-why did y-you talk to h-h-. W-W... H-How do you k-know that?"

 **"...i need to make my own entertainment here. one, it's freaking obvious, more than how Pap and Mettaton show it. two, i made up a lie saying that I was your big brother, and he just broke."**

"...Really?" I couldn't help but smile a little bit.

 **"he was hollering like 'I wont break her heart.' and 'I'll be the best friend known in history' and my favorite thing he said was 'I will give her free Nicecream-' He was just flinging... all of these things at me, like he was asking for a blessing from me!"** He had his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh too hard.

"...Wait, you told him you're not my brother, right?"

 **"well yeah... Then he was begging me not to tell anyone. I promised."**

"Why are you telling me then?!"

 **"i said i wouldn't tell _anyone_... i'm talking to the hotdog."** We just started laughing.

"But, I was talking!"

 **"oh, was that you?"**

"Sans! Hahaha!" After that, we continued to talk. I was still to scared to look behind me, knowing who was there. He seems like a very nice guy. Sans actually told me some things about him I didn't know. Like how he has 2 sisters, and he was panicking how his youngest sister is dating a friend of his named Burgerpants. "What kind of a nickname is that? That's the kind of name you get after a story."

 **"lemme tell ya."** He then told me 'the story of 'Burgerpants' and I have to say, that's rough. We ended up just talking till my break was over. **"welp, back to work. seeya dj."**

"Bye Sans." I walked away from his stand, and I saw Clyde leaning on his stand. I made a small wave and he waved back, Making my cheeks burn more. I made a small sprint to Muffets diner after that.

* * *

 **Sans P.O.V**

 **"welp, back to work. Seeya DJ."**

"Bye Sans." **I saw the kid walk off, happy to actually see her wave at the guy before she left. I feel bad lying to her, but I know she'd thank me if I told her in the long run. Clyde walked up, blushing so much his fur on his cheeks looked purple.**

"So... Liar..."

 **"oh, stop. i didn't break the lie, i told the hotdog... heh, your still blushing."**

"W-Well w-wouldn't you? S-She likes me... She r-really wasn't lyin' about that..."

 **"wait, wait, don't go nuts yet. you know nothing about her." at first he looked crushed, hen had a smile on his face.**

"...She like One Piece..."

 **"And."**

"...Chocolate."

 **"...good... but you need more info. would you just fall for someone with liking video games and music? i can see why mettaton likes doing this, this is kinda fun hahah!"**

"Ok, Hahaha... H-how would I talk to her?"

 **"...why you asking me?" he looked a little pale after i said that, making it hard to control my smile**

"...You said you would help me-!"

 **"with telling you things about her and finding out if she like you. you didn't say hooking you up!"**

"...N-Now what?.."

 **"isn't bp dating your sister?"**

"...Not too happy about it, but yeah."

 **"yeah I know that feeling- ask him for a little help, he's still your friend... or, what did he do when he asked Bonnie out?"**

"...He left a basket in front of her shop... I think I have an idea... Thanks Sans!" **then he ran off to the souls knows where.**

* * *

 _ **Wow, almost to 10 chapters... SWEET! I have you guys to thank for that. I Love you all, and as always**_

 _ **BEAR HUGS!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER 10! WOOO! I LOVE YOU GUYS! No bear hugs till the end. :3**_

 _ **Also! I be havin' a wee problem. My 'magage stories' thing says there are 8 reviews on this story... Yet i can only see 6... If anyone said a Review after 6, I can't read it and i don't know why! And there may be a huge possibilty that i wont be able to read any of their review's after this... So, if you're reviewing and I'm not responding to a question, that's the reason. If you have a question and i can't read the review, just message me, Alright?**_

* * *

 _"Thank you dearie!~ I'm grateful you stayed full time, even though I said you can get off early.~"_ Me, Muffet and the spiders were cleaning up the diner. It was 7Pm, and the last customer left 10 minutes ago.

"No problem Ma'am. I wasn't expecting things to be this packed on my first day. On a Monday too!"

 _"I understand~. I wasn't expecting so many people either. But the money we made!~ I do not stand stingy people, and everyone here today was anything but that.~ My pastries have been flying out the window since we made it to the surface."_

 **"hey dj, you don- holy spiders."** Sans saw all the spiders crawling on the wall and ceiling helping Muffet and me clean.

 _"Hello Sans~! I'll finish up here DejaVu, you can go home. I'll see you nine Am tomorrow. You'll be the waitress for the day.~"_

"Yes Ma'am. Bye." I left with Sans out to the parking lot, but Sans stopped. "What's up?"

 **"just wondering when the stars will come out. but, it's in the middle of summer now, so i wouldn't expect anything just yet. this week is frisk's last week in school."**

"That's cool. I liked Summer nights the most. The light lasts longer." I smiled a little remembering how things used to be for me. "The only lights I had when it was dark was my Ipod I had, and this computer screen that only showed a white screen when it would turn on. Did the Underground have stars? I heard about Snowdin, how it actually snows down there." We started walking again as we talked

 **"well the ceilings of waterfall... sparkled, I guess. there weren't really stars, but we called them that anyways. we made wishes on them"**

"What was the Underground like?" I saw Sans give a smile

 **"...wanna see it?"**

"...Really?" Sans nudged his head to the right, signaling me to follow him. We walked under a tree's shade, it was so dark I couldn't see anything. When I thought I walked out from the tree's shadow, I was in a different area and it got A LOT colder

 **"welcome to my old home. snowdin"** There was actually snow here. small little houses and buildings all to the left of us.

"This was where you and Pap lived?"

 **"yep. wanna see our old house? you let me see yours."**

"Ha! more like you let yourself!" He walked ahead, and I just followed. We came across a house that had a balcony on the right of it. Sans opened the door and I walked in after him.

"Wow... Better than my old place. How is it still warm here?"

 **"...magic."**

"Is that the answer to everything involved with this place?"

 **"pretty much. hey, there's still more to the underground than snowdin. come on. up next, waterfall."** We walked through Waterfall, seeing Undyne's charred house. We walked to this area that had glowing water all around it with bubbles coming form it. I saw a stone on the other side that had words on it, but Sans wasn't stopping so i just continued to follow him. We continued to walk through Waterfall and we went to this area where you could see the castle and a bunch of those wishing stars. The castle looked blue from the light the stars were giving off **"nice right?"**

"Yeah. It's pretty. Beautiful, even" I looked around me, taking in every detail... Did mom see this place, too? "...I-I have a random question.*I need to know...*"

 **"...shoot kid... what's wrong?**

"...If people...Passed here...Do they get buried with funerals or.?."

 **"...well, sometimes. other things, when someone dies... well, i think you know how when monsters die, we bite the dust, right?"**

"Yeah."

 **"well, sometimes, the family or very close friends would sprinkle their dust in a location that the passed monster really liked. like if I died, i would want my dust on top of mount Ebott. where my life changed... i get what your asking..."**

"...Can... Can you take me to her grave?"

 **"...we'd have to go back. firther than snowdin if you got the time for it."**

"...If you don't mind it..."

 **"shortcut."** We walked through the other cave and ended up in an area with purple brick walls. **"welcome to the ruins. where tori lived..."**

"...My Mom's grave is here?.. Did my Mom live with Toriel?"

 **"no. i didn't know your mom, but toriel did. And I'm sure you know that, heh... listen kid, how bout i tell you something. and i'm sure this will answer some of your questions too."** He sat down on the grass and patted the ground next to him. I sat down and waited for him to talk. **"you didn't know me, but I basically already knew about you before i came up with everyone from this place. every day, tori wondered about you... and she'd tell me about the things she remembered on the surface. like how she knew your parents and how she'd play with you during the day when she wasn't guiding her people... when the barrier came up, your Mom was with Tori, a lot."**

"I can understand why..."

 **"do you know her first name?"** I tried to think if i heard it before...

"...Nope... Just Mom and Mommy."

 **"her real name was Tourmaline. just Tourmaline. until she married your dad, William Blade, making her last name the same thing."**

"So, my full name is DejaVu Blade?"

 **"nope. tt's DejaVu Ametrine Blade. the Ametrine part is because of your Grandmother from your Mom's side... anyway, before this place was Tori's home, it was your Mom's. she lived in this house... here, lemme show ya."** He got up and I followed him to where he was leading. **"tori had this place made for Tourmaline. if you went to the castle, it would look exactly the same except for the color scheme."** We walked to a brick house connected to the walls, with red leaves surrounding a black dead tree. **"...you wanted to see your Mom's grave right?"**

"...I have to see it."

 **"it's right there..."** He pointed to the large tree. **"This was the only place in the underground your Mom liked. her dust was scattered around this very tree, about 2,000 years ago."**

"...Why... Why a dead tree?"

 **"...She didn't care that it was dead. She'd sit there, and either talk to Tori, or just think about things I guess..."** I heard his phone go off, but i wasn't looking at him. **"I'll be right back, ok?"**

"Yeah... I'll be here." I heard him walk away and I heard his footsteps fade away. I walked near the tree, and sat in front of it. "...Hi, Mom...I...I want to say something but... N-...Nothing is coming out of my mouth" ...i have no idea how to do this... "... It's like... R-remember how we did the same thing... With my first pet... Jeez, I loved that bird...

* * *

 _~"...I'm gonna miss him Mommy." I was crying in front of the grave I made for my bird. We buried him when he passed away because he was so old, I had him since I was 5 back then._

 _"I know Baby, I know... He'll miss you too. But, He isn't entirely gone."_

 _"W-What do you mean?" I looked at her, confused._

 _"When someone you love passes, A part of them goes up there," She pointed to the bright sunny sky. "And another part, goes in here." She pointed to my soul, covered by a brown dress I was wearing. "You can always talk to him. In your mind, or to his grave. So then he can hear you everyday or everynight. I do the same with many people I miss, very deeply. He wouldn't want you to be sad."_

 _"... I know...But, he was my friend..."_

 _"...I know Baby... I'm sorry." She hugged me again and rubbed my back as i tried to stop crying. "But, he would want you to make more friends, not be alone thinking about him. He will always be in your heart. No one will replace him, but he'd want you to make more friends too. I bet he is."_

 _"...Yeah."_

 _"I bet he's flying up there right now. Lets do the same!" She picked my up and carried me on her shoulders, running around making flying sounds." Flap your arms!" I did as she said and started laughing._

 _"I'm trying! HAHAHAHA! Faster Mommy!"~_

* * *

"... You're up there." I pointed to the sky, "And in here..." I pointed to my soul. "Just like you told me... You too Dad..." I felt something wet on my face, and didn't even realize I was crying. "I'm not a blacksmith, but.. I got a job. I work for a nice spider monster, Muffet. She keeps calling me 'Dearie'... I have my own home... and new friends... Toriel is here with me too..." I remembered abput my soul... "I know about my soul...First Brown Soul... I'll never know what it really stands for... But I like thinking it stands for Hope... It's all I had and it worked!"

* * *

 **SANS P.O.V**

 **I pressed a sound option on my phone when DJ wasn't looking... I left for a few minutes and came back as quietly as i could...She kept talking, laughing and crying, all at the same time. I was kind of weary about bringing her here, but I had to. She didn't even know her full name! Right now, she looks happier than when she got a ride in Paps car, and that was the happiest I ever seen her till now. When Tori told me about her... and when I saw her the day we came out, I knew I had to help her. She reminded me of how my life was a long time ago. When my Dad died, it was just me and Pap then... I barely knew anything about my family except for my brother. She had no one, just like us... And I couldn't let that go on. Skeletons stick together. Sure that code was just for me and Pap back then, but it should be the same for her. Pap already said she's like a sister. They have a lot in common. She actually tried Pap's cooking, and she liked it... This kid is weird... I see her as a sister, too... it's weird. only made me smile more...**

"I'm gonna go home... I miss you guys." ***crap* I teleported back to where we first came here and walked back to where DJ was. "Hey DJ, ready to go back?"**

"Yeah... Let's go." **As usual, we took a 'shortcut' back to home. It was 9Pm when we got there.**

 **"Welp... Pap's gonna yell at me..."** **DJ was just looking up at the sky. "What'ya looking a-..." I looked up, and saw the stars**

"Stars out... Finally."

* * *

 _ **I was BALLING LIKE A BABY! I'm not kidding! I was crying so much! And now you know why Sans tried to help DJ all the time. Almost enough to ship, but TO BAD HE GOES WITH TORI!... Anywho, Thank you for reading this story!**_

 _ **BEAR HUGS!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**HoI!**

* * *

Things have been great this past week. It's now Friday and I just got back with Sans. Before I went to my house, I noticed everyone was outside tonight."Hey guys! What's going on?" I asked

 _"DJ! DID YOU HEAR OF THE HUMAN CELEBRATION INDEPENDENCE DAY? THEY SET OFF FIREWORKS TONIGHT THIS VERY DAY AND CELEBRATE... WHAT EVER HAPPENED THAT DAY MANY YEARS AGO."_

"I completely forgot today was the 4th of July. *I'm so stupid I was there when it happened.* I don't even have any fireworks."

 _"FEAR NOT! THE GREAT PAPYRUS BECAME PREPARED AS SOON AS I HEARD OF THIS EVENT! HERE! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS THROW THEM ON THE GROUND AND THEY POP WITH A SPARK!"_ He gave me those fire crackers that make a small explosion when they hit the ground hard enough and i threw them all, making Papyrus jump.

"Papyrus, can you help out over here! I can't find the hotdogs!" Yelled Undyne, running from his house to us. "Oh, hey guys! Bout time you came back!"

 **"Its only seven."**

"Who cares! Food and drinks! Never wait for those! Oh, DJ, this guy came by your house earlier and left something by your porch." She had the biggest smile on her face when she said that.

"Heheh, what's with the face, Undyne? Don't you dare get me caught up with the prank war you and Sans have been having! I saw the pie in the box, and I know Sans bought 2!" I still remember his face when he went into his house with them, then hearing Undyne yell an hour afterwards.

"There's no box... It's a pretty purple basket..." She kept snickering through her sentences. "Go look, you'll like it."

"...I'm looking at it in the house incase if your recording so Haha if it's a prank." I walked to my house and like Undyne said, there was in fact a purple basket on my porch. I took it inside before I looked through the plastic wrapping on it. I set it on the table and sat on the couch when I took the wrapping off. There were a few items in it... A small pot with fake purple glittery flowers in it, a purple candle labeled 'perfect purple plum', new drawing pencils and paper...*This is amazing... I love this!* Under it all there was a purple envelope at the bottom. I opened it up and I didn't expect what was inside

~Dear DJ,

It's me, Clyde.

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't ask you in person...

would you like to hang out sometime?

Not a date, but... you know, go out for lunch? Today is Friday-

Just let me know, Here's my number. Call me sometime.

Forever y-

From,

Clyde Jackson.~

Some sentences we're scribbled off since the note was written in pen. At the back of the page, there was a number on it. I couldn't stop my smile reading it. I picked up the phone and dialed the number. *...W-Wait, what will I say? I didn't think thi-!*

"Hello? Clyde Jackson speaking?"

"..."

"Hello?"

"*crapcrapcrap*"

"...I'm hangi-"

"No no! H-Hi, Clyde!"

"DJ! Hi! What's up? How you doin'?"

"Good... I-I'm doing good... I got the basket."

"...Uh-uh you did? That's great!.. S-s-so,-"

"H-How does... Tomorrow sound?..2..?*please say yeah... why am i so hopefu-*"

"Y-Yeah! That'd be great!

"*YES!* Uh-um... W-Where should we eat?"

"...How bout the Mall?"

"Um... That's kinda far... And my friend might sleep in... How about Grillby's? It's the only other diner I know besides where I work."

"I love their milkshakes there! That's sounds great! _'Talking to your girlfriend, CJ?'_ BON-BON SHUT UP!'" A mirror was next to the phone and I was blushing like crazy...*Girlfriend...?* "I-Ignore t-that, that's j-just my older sister."

"I-I didn't e-even hear w-what she said! S-Seeya tomorrow!" I hung up the phone, and my face felt like it was on fire.

 **SANS P.O.V**

 **"I found the hot-" I saw Undyne with her ear on DJ's door. "What are you doing." I whispered to her. She tensed up when she heard me.**

"Quiet! I'm listening!" **Her voice wasn't even attempting o be quiet..**

 **"...Do you know what she's doing?"**

"Better, I know who gave her the basket!"

 **"clyde." Her face was priceless.**

"...HOW DID YO-"

 **"SHHH!"**

"...How did you know?" **She gritted her teeth, hating to be told to shut up.**

 **"I work where they both work, it was obvious. That and he asked me things that she'd may like. The only things I knew so far was she likes purple candles with the scents, I guessed sparkly thingies, and she likes to draw. Since I didn't tell him where she lived, you helped in that department?"**

"Duh, I was there when they first met. He hid behind a pillar when i said 'crush' and i pretended i didn't see him. Did you know DJ's soul was brown?"

 **"*Shit, how does she know that?.. go with it Sans go with it* Yeah, the way she blushes and the fact her eyes are brown. That's how you tell with us skeletons."**

"Well I never knew till I lied saying that she was blushing talking to him. I thought there was only 7 colors."

 **"Well, there's 8... Brown is the least common."**

"What's it stand for? I can't think of anything." **By now, she lost interest in ease dropping on DJ.**

 **"*...I need to think of something... What did I say earli-* Hope... It stands for hope."**

"Hope... Heh, like HP!"

 **"...What?"**

"You know... HP?.. You only have 1." **She whispered the last part. I forgot about my HP. It only mattered when our souls went into combat with someone else. I never had to use it... In this timeline...*...Frisk said no more resets... it's in the past now, stop worrying about it...*** "...Sans? Earth to bonehead!"

 **"Wha? Heh, sorry. Jus' thinking bout stuff... Does she even know about HP?"**

"...She's a monster, Of course she does! We learn that in school!"

 **"*OK I let that part slip*... What's taking her so long?"**

".. I don't her any-" **The door opened up with DJ smiling till she saw us**

"AHH! What the hell!?"

" Hey! We were wondering what took ya so long! We were just about to knock... then we scared the heck outta ya..."

"Yeah... You did." **She was breathing with her hand on her chest like she had a heart attack and her face was a little flustered**

 **"Sorry... Didn't mean to rattle your bones, brownie." She gave me the best glare i've ever seen.**

"OH COME ON SANS! YOU COULDN'T GO A DAY WITHOUT A PUN?!" **Yelled Undyne, storming off to the others, DJ laughing in the process.**

 **"you coming? I'm hungry, I found the hotdogs."**

"Awesome! lets go." **When we got there, a table was set for the food and Asgore was cooking in the grill with Papyrus. Frisk was playing with Kid, i dunno his real name, maybe that is his name. He doesn't have arms, but man, that tail can make a homerun with a baseball bat. They were friends since the day Frisk walked into Waterfall. Mettaton was talking with Undyne until he saw us.**

 _ **"Oh hello Sans! I'm sorry I'm late!"**_ **alphys fixed his battery consumption so now he can be the way his body was made 24-7.**

 **"Eh Don't worry about it. Hey, this is DJ."**

 _ **"Oh hello, Darling! Papyrus told me about you! The nicest things! isn't a sweet heart?"**_ **DJ shook his hand and sat down next to him as Undyne left to get another drink.**

"Yeah. He makes good spaghetti. Hey that reminds me, I saw you on T.V the other da-" ***Welp, this will be fun***

 ** _"YOU DID?! OH WHICH PROGRAM DARLING!? MY M.T.T.D.I.Y or WAS IT THE MUSIC CHANNEL?!"_** **I left those to to talk. DJ survived the whole surface on her own, so she can handle Mettaton. I sat down on one of the tables, teasing Pap making one of the hotdogs he was cooking to float in the air. After that got boring, I went over to Pap.**

 **"...do you think my magic made the hotdog taste different?" I couldn't stop myself from snickering seeing his face**

 _"OH HA AND HA SANS."_

 **"Hey Asgore, take a break. I wanna talk with Pap for a bit. I'll cook em like you do."**

"Ok Sans." **Then he walked away, handing me the spatula.**

 **"So Pap, How ya doing? We haven't talked much"**

 _"YES WE HAVE BROTHER! JUST THIS MORNIN-"_

 **"I mean actual talks, Pap. Like, what's going on in life."**

 _" ALL RIGHT BROTHER! ACTUALLY, I WAS WONDERING WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO COME HOME."_

 **"Heh, yeah. DJ wanted to see the Underground... One last time. She had family down there that past and wanted to see them... you know what I mean."**

 _"OH, I NEVER KNEW! I'M GLAD I DIDN'T ASK BEFORE THEN. I WOULDN'T WANT TO MAKE HER UPSET... HEH, SHE'S KIND OF LIKE A SISTER IN MY OPINION."_

 **"A sister? *...Him too?*"**

 _"YES. SHE IS THE ONLY OTHER SKELETON I'VE MEET IN ALONG TIME AND... SHE JUST ACTS LIKE ONE..! YOU TEASE HER..."_

 **"heh yeah, she is."**

 _"YOU HELPED HER A LOT TOO! I BELIEVE SHE SEE'S US AS BROTHERS SOMETIMES!"_

 **"...Do you know?"**

 _"...NO... I'LL ASK! HERE, TAKE MY SPATULA!"_

 **"Wait Pap I was jus-" Too late. He gave me his Spatula and ran to DJ.**

 _PAPYRUS P.O.V_

 _I DIDN'T HEAR WHAT SANS SAID WHEN I LEFT. NOTHING IS TO DIFFICULT FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ESPECIALLY A QUESTION I'M... PRETTY SURE I KNOW THE ANSWER TO! "AHA DJ-!..*M-METTATON...*" I SAW THEM BOTH TALKING TO EACH OTHER AT THE DINER TABLE TALKING ABOUT THE COOKING SHOW METTATON DID LAST WEEK. I KNOW BECAUSE THEY TALKED ABOUT LASAGNA, THAT'S WHAT I ATTEMPTED TO MAKE FOR METTATON, FOLLOWING HIS OWN INSTRUCTION ON T.V, AND HE LIKED IT! I WALKED OVER, BOTH OF THEM STOPPING TO LOOK AT ME._

 _"H-HI DJ, METTATON!"_

 _ **"Oh Papydear! Hello!~"**_

"Hey Pap, what's up? Sans would say the sky, wouldn't he? Hahaha!" _METTATON STARTED TO LAUGH, HIS LAUGH IS SO AWESOME!_

 _ **"Pap, your sister is such a darling! She likes my cooking show! The same one that you made me lasagna with!"**_

 _"*..H-HE THINKS SHE'S MY SISTER?* NYEH H-HEH, U-UM M-METTATON-"_

 _ ***ringringring ringringring* "Oh shoot, hold on papydear. Hello? Oh hi! Excuse me please.".**_ _HE THEN WALKED AWAY, CONTINUING THE CONVERSATION ON HIS CELL_

"...So, I'm you sister?" _SHE HAD HER ARMS CROSSED WITH A SMILE SANS HAS WHEN HE MAKES THOSE HORRIBLE PUNS..._

 _"I-I-I DIDN'T SAY YOU W-WERE MY SISTER DJ, I SWEAR! I WOULDN'T LIE, I S-SAID YOU WERE LIKE A SISTER!"_

"Aw, really? You think that?" _SHE GOT UP FROM HER SEAT AND HUGGED ME THE BEST SHE COULD. I WAS 2 FEET TALLER THAN HER AFTER ALL._ "You're like a sibling for me too, Pap. You and Sans."

 _"REALLY?"_

"Yeah, you guys are the best! Why not?"

 _"...I AGREE! I BELIEVE I AM THE COOLEST BROTHER, AND SANS IS THE BEST!"_

"...Skeleton siblings? Brother's from another mother?" _SHE HELD OUT HER HAND AND I GLADLY SHOOK IT._

 **"guys, the fireworks are about to start! After that, foods on!"** _WE WALKED OVER TO EVERYONE ELSE, ALL SITTING ON THE YARN BLANKET TORIEL BROUGHT OUT AND LAID ON THE GROUND FOR EVERYONE TO SIT ON. I SAT BETWEEN DJ AND SANS, FRISK ON SAN'S LAP. TORIEL WAS SITTING NEXT TO HIM AND UNDYNE HAD AN ARM WRAPPED AROUND ALPHYS, BOTH BLUSHING. METTATON WAS SITTING NEXT TO ASGORE, WITH KID ONE ASGORE'S BACK FOR A BETTER VIEW._

"Wait! Flowey should be here too!" _THEN FRISK RAN INSIDE TO GET SAID FLOWER. I KNOW FLOWEY AS WELL, HE ENCOURAGED ME TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD ON SOME DAYS BACK IN THE UNDERGROUND._ _BUT THAT DOESN'T EXCUSE HIM FROM WHAT HE ATTEMPTED TO DO. SANS TOLD ME EVERYTHING. RESETS, WHAT HE EXPERIENCED... GENOCIDE... BUT HE SAID I SHOULDN'T WORRY ABOUT THEM ANYMORE, AND I TRUST HIM. FRISK INSISTED HE SHOULD COME UP WITH US_ _, SO HE NOW LIVES WITH HER AND TORIEL IN A NICE BIG FLOWER POT. SANS CALLS HIM A PISS ANT *...WELL NOT IN FRONT OF FRISK THAT IS* BUT THAT DIDN'T STOP THEM. HE'S USUALLY QUIET, EXCEPT WHEN HE GETS MAD AND THAT DON'T HAPPEN MUCH OFTEN EITHER. NOT LONG AFTER, THEY CAME OUT WITH FLOWEY IN A BROWN FLOWER POT THAT HAD STICKERS FRISK PLACED ON IT. THEY SAT BACK DOWN IN SANS LAP, WITH FLOWEY SITTING IN THEIR'S. WE WAITED A FEW MORE MOMENTS AND THEN SO MANY FIREWORKS WERE SET OFF IN TOWN WERE WE COULD CLEARLY SEE THEM! IT WAS A LOVELY SHOW!_

FLOWEY P.O.V

"*...Theres another skeleton now... great...Her eye though... she has a cloak, but... her eye that's visible... I've never seen a Brown skeleton eye before...only blue. *shutter* Smiley Trashbag... acting like the resets never accured...* His shit-eating grin always on his face... *His Patience... Cyan souls... What does Brown stand for? Does she have a weak HP too?...*" I used my remaining power to atleast see what her HP was, without comincing combat..."*HOW THE HELL IS IT THAT HIGH!? T-THAT'S MORE THAN ME!*" Her HP... Was in the 10,000s... "*HER LV CAN'T EVEN CONTRIBUTE THAT MUCH HP!* I was trying so hard to think of a reason for it to be that high, that I wasn't paying attention to the fireworks, now over.

 **"that was awesome... what are you thinking about?"** Asked Sans, catching my gaze.

"Nothing!.. The fireworks were...P-Pretty.*I hate saying that.*"

"I kno-" Frisk yawned in mid-sentence

"Ok, my child. Time for bed. We'll clean up." Mo- TORIEL... said. She ain't my mom anymore... Good...

"Ok Mom. Night Dad." She hugged Sans, then carried me back to the house. She placed me on the table in the main room, where I like to be. People don't come here often, how I like it. "Goodnight, Flowey!" They gave me a kiss, much to my dismay then ran to Toriel, waiting by her bedroom to read her a bedtime story, probably... *...Who was that skeleton?..." I looked out the opened window and saw her cleaning with everyone else. everyone went to their houses... Seeing where she lived. *I reset so many times before Frisk came and i never saw her... I should have seen her..! I'm gonna find out what's her deal...* I then waited for Toriel to leave Frisk's room and go into her own. When that was finally done, I used the darkness for my disguise. I pushed the pot down, spilling me and the dirt out the window next to the table I was sitting on. "Oh solid ground! I'll never take advantage of you again!" I kissed the ground a few times, thankful to be with it, I didn't care that some grass got in my teeth! I went Underground, re-surfacing under a window that inside, a light just turned off. *...Lets see what's in your head, Brown eyes...*

* * *

 _ **THIS IS GONNA BE GOOD! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'M SO HAPPY THAT CAPS LOCK SHALL REMAIN ON! HOW WILL CHARA MIX INTO THIS? *CALMs down* She may not. I can't think of anything for her to come in here yet... so she may never end up in this story...maybe... SORRY CHARA ENTHUSIASTS! As always, thanks for viewing, following, and favoriting this story!**_

 _ **BEAR HUGS!**_

 _ **P.S THIS CHAPTER IS THE NEW RECORD FOR LONGEST CHAPTER! SORRY CHAPTER 9!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**THE REVIEW PROBLEM WAS FIXED! I CAN READ AND ANSWER REVIEW QUESTIONS NOW! WOOO! No bear hugs till the end :3 Late chapter, i know but I wanted to wait form the problem to get fixed and i found out at around midnight XD**

* * *

FLOWEY P.O.V

Being a plant, I can climb things quite easily. It's the only advantage I have being this form right now. Since I left the underground, I can't use my bullets... I swear that comedian had something to do with it, every time I complain about it, his shit eating grin gets bigger. But, there are some things I can still do. When I looked through the window, DJ was sleeping in her bed. It looked like she likes to draw a lot, the only other thing besides drawings was a picture of a skeleton with a black afro and a violin in some sort of cartoon. I carefully opened the window, and made my way towards her. *it looks like she's out cold... let's see how you're HP is so high.* I used my roots, and connected them with her head... I could see anything she had seen in her life time... My vision went to white until i saw images fly pass me *Holy shit...* Her memory line was huge! She experienced a long life so far- way longer than a young adult she appeared to be! I saw images of her memories fly by me, hearing voices, laughter, cries... *...She...She was on the surface... THIS WHOLE TIME?! HOW?! I can't stay here long... But it looks like I'll have to do just that... She's gonna see the Underground herself, now isn't she.?..*

DJ P.O.V

I went to sleep an hour ago... I think... I woke up in... "The ruins? Why am I here?"

"Howdey, I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower!" I turned around and I saw Flowey and Frisk talking to each other. "Hmmm... You're new to the UNDERGROUND, arent'cha? Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready here we go!" I couldn't explain why, but this looked familiar for some reason... Like I knew what was going to happen... Everything seemed like it turned black and white. The only color was a red... Frisks soul? Flowey was just explaining what it was. "What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!" ...N-No... That's... Your Lying... The only reason why I never say that, evil term or not is because it stands for Level of Violence... "Down here, LOVE is shared through... Little white... "friendleness pellets."...

"N-No, F-FRISK DON'T! T-THAT'S NOT WHAT THEY AR-!" I ran into something I couldn't see. I couldn't even walk past Flowey! "FRISK! I DON'T KNOW HOW I KNOW, BUT THEIR BULLETS!" ...She got hurt by them... I couldn't do anything. She fell to the ground. She was really hurt. "She has 1 HP left..."

"You Idiot! In this world, It's kill or BE killed. Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this?!" More bullets surrounded her. " **Die.** " He just started laughing, while the bullets got close to her. I tried and tried to get through what ever was stopping me, but I couldn't. I just turned away... But, I didn't hear anything. I turned around and Frisk was perfectly fine! Then, out of now where, all I saw was fire and I blacked out.

"...Snowdin? Why am I here?.. Why... I'm s-so...*Mad*" All i wanted to do was... hit somethign and i didn't know why-

"H-How!?" I turned around and saw Flowey. *Weren't we just in the ruins* "I-I CAN'T RESET! NGAAA!"

"What? H-Hello?" He didn't seem to hear me...

"...Maybe my plan can still work..." He went underground, completely ignoring me. Then, my vision went black. I woke up again, at a bridge in Snowdin. I don't remember seeing this bridge when Sans took me here, but I just knew what it was.

"H-how do I know what this place is? W-wHY DO I WANT TO PUNCH SOMETHING RIGHT NOW?!" I looked around, actually wanting to punch something, until I saw Flowey again. "...YOU! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE! DON'T IGNORE ME!" I tried to kick him, but my foot went right through him and my other slipped on the ice, causing me to fall. "...ow...What the hel-?" I heard someone walking on the bridge coming towards us. Then, my vision blacked out again... The same thing kept happening in different locations of the underground, everyplace Flowey was there with me. I kept feeling things that I wasn't used to feeling. Anger, confusion, just wanting to...Kill something... Out of all the nightmare's I've had, this is the worst. "Ok, I need to do something here...Think DJ... Somehow... I know what's going to happen... Think of what I know... W-Who... Who's Chara?" Everything went black, but I was conscious this time... Then, light flooded back... I was in a room. Frisk was in front of me... but I wanted to scream... Dust... Monster remains... was all over her... Her eyes just leaked evil intention... *T-...T-Toriel...* My vision blacked out again and I was in a room with Flowey sticking out of the ground, talking to... I d-dunno who they we're...

"Hahaha... You're not really human, are you? No. You're empty inside. Just like me. In fact... You're Chara, right? We're still inseparable, after all these years... Listen. I have a plan to become all powerful. Even more powerful than you and your stolen soul. Let's destroy everything in this wretched world. Everyone, everything in these worthless memories... Let's turn 'em all to dust... Hey, that's a wonderful idea!" Then everything faded into black... But I was still conscious...

"C-Chara possessed Frisk...T-They killed Toriel... NO, CHARA KILLED HER.!. W-What's happening? H-How am I here!?" I looked around, seeing nothing or no one. "H-Hello!? ANYONE! S-SANS! PAP! ANYONE!

"But nobody came..." I turned around... and saw a beast... Plant like arms, all connected by electrical items... a screen with a deformed Flowey's face on it... 6 souls trapped inside... It lounged at me... and I saw a brown heart... I tried to reach it, but-

 ***CRACK***

* * *

 _PAPYRUS P.O.V_

 **"PAP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP NOW!"** _I WAS DRAGGED OUT OF BED BY SANS AT 3 IN THE MORNING. LITERALLY._

 _"S-SANS!? W-WHAT'S WRONG!" I NEVER SAW SANS MORE TENSE LIKE THIS..._

 **"FLOWEY'S GONE! WHO KNOW'S WHAT THE HELL HE'S GONNA DO! I'm gonna teleport through town to see if I can find that pissant. Go warn DJ, she doesn't know about what he can do!"**

 _"G-GO NOW!" I RAN OUT OF MY ROOM, OUT OF THE HOUSE AND TO DJ'S PORCH. IN MY NIGHTCLOTHES *BAMBAMBAM* "DJ! ARE YOU AWAKE!?" *BAMBAMBAM* DJ! I'M SORRY, BUT I'M BUSTING IN! SORRY IF YOU'RE NOT DECENT, BUT THIS IS IMPORTANT!" I RAMMED THE DOOR DOWN, MAKING A MENTAL NOTE TO PAY FOR THE DAMAGES LATER. I RAN INTO A ROOM I GUESSED WAS HER ROOM... AND FOUND THE CLOSET. I WENT INTO THE ROOM NEXT TO IT... AND MY FEAR'S WE CONFIRMED. "FLOWEY!" HIS ROOTS WERE ALL AROUND HER. HE WAS LOOKING THROUGH HER MEMORIES, BUT FOR WHAT REASON?!_

"AHH! P-PAPYRUS DON'T HURT ME-" _I JUST GRABBED HIM, WITH ONE HAND, AND WALKED TO THE WINDOW AND UPROOTED HIM WITH THE OTHER. THE SECOND I DID THAT, I THREW HIM ON THE GROUND, KNOWING HE CAN'T GET AWAY. USING MAGIC TO SEE THROUGH SOMEONE'S MEMORIES CAN DRAIN ONES MAGIC GREATLY. I WENT OVER TO DJ, STILL ASLEEP, BUT SHE WAS TWITCHING BECAUSE I REMOVED FLOWEY WITHOUT HIM DOING IT HIMSELF._

 _"D-DJ! DJ! WAKE UP! I-ITS A BAD DREAM- A REALLY BAD DREAM!" WHEN I SHOOK HER, SHE OPENED HER EYES SCREAMING._

"N-NO! G-GET AWAY FROM ME! GO!" SHE TRIED TO HIT ME BUT I GRABBED HER HANDS.

 _"DJ! DEJAVU! IT'S ME!... IT'S ME..."_

"P-Pap.?.." _SHE JUST WRAPPED HER ARMS AROUND MY NECK, CRYING INTO MY SHOULDER._ "P-Pap...I-It was so bad... I-I saw you die... I saw Sans d-... He... EVERYONE DIED... Frisk was possessed by this demon... A-And I couldn't do anything! T-There was T-This monster, and it lounged at me and... I couldn't see anything... I-I HEARD MY SOUL BREAK AND-"

 _"DJ, IT'S OK... YOU'RE FINE. I PROMISE"_

 **"He's not in tow-"** _SANS RAN IN, STOPPING AS SOON AS HE SAW THE ROOM. HIS SOCKETS EMPTY LOOKING AT US, THEN TURNING BLUE WHEN HE LOOKED AT FLOWEY, MAKING HIM FLOAT IN THE PROCESS._

"I-I-I CAN EXPLAIN! I WASN'T- SHE WASN'T SUPPOST TO SEE THAT-!"

 **"SHUT IT! I gave you the complete rundown. Don't hurt my family, I wont hurt you. That was the only rule and what did you manage to break?..."**

"I WAS JUST CURIOUS! HER HP IS WAY TOO HIGH! SHE'S OLDER THAN THE FREAKIN BARRIER! YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LET THAT SLIDE!"

 **"Yes... And your going to do the same... If you don't... heh, i think you know the line, right? ... Understood."** _I HEARD FLOWEY SWALLOW HARD, NODDING HIS HEAD TO THE POINT IT WOULD LOOK LIKE IT WAS GOING TO FALL OF HIS STEM._ **"And this is a warning..."** _SANS PULLED THE ROOTS FLOWEY CREATE TO GET TO DJ, CAUSING FLOWEY TO SCREAM IN THE PROCESS._ **"...I'm taking this weed back... you-"**

 _"GO AHEAD SANS..." HE NODDED AND WALKED OUT OF THE ROOM, LEAVING THE HOUSE. "...I'M SO SORRY DJ..." BY NOW, HER CRYING CALMED DOWN TO SNIFFLES, AND SHE WAS STILL SHAKING. HER CLOAK AND GLASSES WEREN'T EVEN ON, AND HER GLASSES BROKE WHEN SHE PANICKED FROM WAKING UP *...SHE NEEDS TO GET HER MIND OF THIS FOR A SECOND...* "...WHERE DID YOU GET THE GLASSES? T-THERE VERY PRETTY."_

"I-I...*sniff* I found them... They help me see better..."

 _"YOU FOUND THEM? LUCKY FIND... THEY MAKE YOUR SOCKET'S LOOK BIGGER."_

"Heh...thanks... W-What did he say..?.."

 _"WHO?"_

"...Him..."

 _"...DO YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT THAT, DJ?" SHE PULLED AWAY FROM ME, BROWN TEARS STAINING HER CHEEK BONES, NODDING *Brown?...* I WAS WEARING A WHITE SHIRT AND WHEN I LOOKED DOWN AT IT, BROWN STAINS WERE ON THE SHOULDERS. "...HE SAID... YOUR HP WAS VERY HIGH... AND THAT YOUR OLDER THAN THE BARRIER... I-IT'S COMPLETELY FINE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO ANSWER DJ. NOW, LATER, OR NEVER BUT... WHAT DID HE MEAN?"_

"...I... I wasn't with the monsters... when the barrier came up... H-... How bout, I just tell it from start to finish..." _SHE EXPLAINED... A LOT OF THINGS... SHE WAS OLDER THAN ME... OLDER THAN SANS... ABOUT 2,000 YEARS OLDER... EVEN SHE DOESN'T TRULY UNDERSTAND HOW SHE CAN BE THAT OLD, ALL WITHOUT EVEN LOOKING LIKE SHE WAS IN HER 20s... TORIEL AND ASGORE LIVED THAT LONG,... BUT THEY LOOK LIKE GROWN ADULTS. SANS HAS ONLY 1 HP, BUT HIS MAGIC, AND HIS SOUL KEEPS HIM ALIVE AS IF HE HAS MORE HP. YOU'RE EITHER BORN WITH THE HP YOU HAVE, OR SOMETHING CAN GIVE OR TAKE AWAY. SO MANY RESETS TOOK AWAY SANS HP GREATLY, SINCE HE WAS ACTUALLY ABLE TO REMEMBER IT. THE ONLY WAY I KNOW HOW TO GAIN HP IS SLEEP OR... GAIN LV... I USED MY MAGIC TO ATLEAST SEE HER LV WITHOUT HURTING HER WHILE SHE WAS TALKING. HER LV WAS STILL AT 1... SHE BARLEY HARMED A THING... BUT HER HP... IT WAS OFF THE CHARTS!_ "Even I can't figure out why my HP is so high... I just figured out what HP was... I can't figure out why it's so strong... why even bother?..." _SHE RUBBED HER EYE'S AND PICKE UP HER GLASSES AND TOSSED THEM ONT HE COUNTER._

 _"...I NEVER SAW A BROWN SOUL BEFORE... MAYBE YOUR SOUL'S COLOR CAN BE AN EXPLANATION? *AT LEAST SHE FORGOT ABOUT WHAT SHE SAW FOR NOW*... YOUR SOUL WAS... MADE... 2000 YEARS AGO... WHAT COULD YOU HAVE DONE TO MAKE SO MUCH HP... YOUR HP WAS AT AN AVERAGE AMOUNT, ALLOWING YOU TO GROW, BUT SOMEWHERE ALONG THOSE LINES, YOU'VE GOT SO MUCH HP, THAT YOUR NATURAL AGING PROCESS SLOWED TO A STOP AROUND... I'D SAY BEFORE YOU HIT 20."_

"23... Good guess" SHE WIPED HER EYES WITH HER NIGHTGOWN AND JUST HUFFED... SHE HAS BAGS UNDER HER SOCKETS... IF FLOWEY WAS READING HER MEMORY FOR A LONG PERIOD OF TIME, I THINK SHE'LL GET ILL SOON.

 _"WHAT WOULD A BROWN SOUL STAND FOR?..."_

"...Everyone keeps asking that..."

 _"NO NO, I MEAN... EACH COLOR, HAS A MEANING... A-A FRONT... SANS SOUL IS CYAN... HE CANT' STAND NOT DOING NOTHING... HE MANAGED TO GO THROUGH THOSE RESETS SO MANY TIME... THAT'S PATIENCE. IN UNDERGROUND, I WANT TO HELP ANYONE I MEET AND STOP ALL CRIME I SEE, SAME GOES FOR THE SURFACE! MY SOUL IS YELLOW, STANDING FOR JUSTICE! BROWN... HMM..."_

"...Sans says... that with me staying up here... all by myself... not giving up... is Hope... That's what I've been saying what my soul stands for when people ask..."

 _"...WELL... HP...HOPE...HP! IT'S THE SAME! YOU MUST HAVE DONE SOMETHING TO CAUSE YOUR SOUL TO GROW HP! YOUR SOUL IS DIFFERENT THAN EVERYONES! NOT TO MENTION THE FIRST OF IT'S KIND! EACH SOUL HAS AN ABILITY TO CAUSE SOMETHING TO HAPPEN TO ITSELF, OR TO ANOTHER! UNDYNE CAN TURN A SOUL GREEN, STOPPING IT FROM FLEEING COMBAT SO SHE CAN ATTACK HER FOE! I CAN MAKE GRAVITY INCREASE ON A SOUL MAKING IT LESS MOBILE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MAKE YOUR SOULS HP GROW?! IT HAS TO BE RELATED TO YOUR SOULS MEANING...! WHAT GAVE YOU HOPE EVERYDAY HERE?"_

"..."

DJ P.O.V

* * *

 _ **~It was raining late at night it was the 50th year since the barrier came up, 1,550 years ago. As shameful as it is, most people forgot about what happened that day... But I didn't. I walked up the mountain, finding the same hole that lead to the center of the mountain. Again and again, I did the same thing... and I will do it again.**_

 _ **"Never lose hope...*Mom and Dad always said that... no matter how bad something seemed...*" I jumped into the hole, eyes closed. When I jumped, my feet landed on a surface. I opened my eyes and looked down. There was a fading and growing white light, with my soul glowing. "...COME ON!..." I just sat down on the glowing 'floor' feeling the rain hit my head through my cloak. "...I don't know how... but I will come down there... I'll see you... alive or not...i promise... I wont lose hope...~**_

* * *

"...Every year... I would go to the mountain... and jump into the hole, only for it to catch me... I would always promise my parents in my head... that I would come down the underground... and I would never lose hope."

 _"...YOU KEPT YOUR PROMISE..!"_ I looked at him with a confused look. _"NOT ONLY DID YOU NEVER LOSE HOPE, BUT EACH TIME YOU JUMPED, YOUR HOPE GREW AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN! THAT'S IT!"_

"...It...It is?"

 _"YES! WHAT ELSE COULD IT BE?! THIS ANSWER IS SO CLEAR I CAN SEE THROUGH IT! MONSTERS ARE MORE SOUL THAN OUR OWN BODY! WHEN A PROMISE IS KEPT, IT CAN AFFECT OUR VERY BEING! YOU'RE SOUL'S POWER WAS LINKED TO YOU'RE PROMISE!"_..I never thought I would find a clear explanation but... I...

"...That... a-actually makes sense..." I couldn't help myself but hug Papyrus. I could never figure out why I was alive this long, but now I knew.

 _"NYEH HEH HEH! NO PUZZLE WILL JAPE THE GREAT PAPYRUS...! NOW, DJ. I STILL WANT TO KNOW... SANS TOLD FLOWEY... TO KEEP HIS MOUTH SEALED... WITH OUT BEING AS HARSH, NYEH HEH... WOULD LIKE ME TO KEEP THIS A SECRET TOO? I CAN UNDERSTAND COMPLETELY IF YOU DO."_

"...Y-You'd do that?"

 _"OF COURSE I WOULD! IF IT'S SOMETHING THAT YOU WOULDN'T WISH PEOPLE TO KNOW, AND IT'S NOT CAUSING OTHER PEOPLE HARM, THEN SO BE IT! AFTER ALL, THAT'S WHAT A BROTHER IS FOR, CORRECT? TO KEEP HIS SIBLINGS HAPPY ANYWAY THEY CAN!"_ I hugged him again, tears in my 'eyes'

"You really are great, Papyrus. You and Sans."

 _"NYEH HEH HEH! WE KNOW... BIG SISTER."_

* * *

 _ **I FREAKING LOVED THIS CHAPTER! 10 OUT OF 10! THAT SHOULD BE THE SAME FOR ALL MY CHAPTERS, BUT SCREW LOGIC, THAT'S WHAT THIS CHAPTER DID! Thank you for favoriting, following, viewing and reviewing! I'll 'see' you In the next chapter**_

 _ **BEAR HUGS!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**SANS P.O.V**

 **after what happened, the kid had a hard time goin' back to sleep. I couldn't blame her. pap told me what she saw... I had those nightmares too. but, I know that wont happen... again... and she'll be fine. she's sleeping on our couch... she got sick thanks to that pissant, flowey... It's rare for a monster to get sick, but when they do, it's never fun. it feels like a flu/high fever hybrid. she couldn't stand being alone in that house after what happened yesterday...**

 **here and there everyone drops by to say hi and say get well... clyde doesn't know, i think... they better be a freakin' couple, i can see it in their eyes (sockets) that they wanna be together, and i honestly think it's the best ship-*...heh, i hang out with alphys too much...* I checked on dj today and she was sleeping on the couch, so I went outside and called a friend on my phone.**

"Hello? Clyde speaking." **Clyde is the only other monster I trusted besides my other friends to tell about flowey... well, actually, a while back he walked in and saw the pissant, and HE told him everything to scare the hell out of him, but I made sure clyde promised not to tell anyone, and he said he wouldn't wish that weed on his worst enemy.**

 **"hey clyde... I got some bad news for ya. dj can't make it on your date."**

"...I knew it..." **jeez he sound so freakin' defeated...**

 **"wh- no no! she ain't bailin on ya! she got sick. like, monster sick, thanks to flowey."**

"I hate that thing! Is she ok? W-What happened?"

 **"You know how some monsters can see people's memories?"**

"Great, nightmares intensified- yeah... He can do that?"

 **"well, he did the same to dj, but took too long viewing things." i heard nothing on the other line, then i heard a door opening. "hello?"**

"...I'm coming with a weed hacker-"

 **"hey hey! no, don't do that. i knew he's messed you up too, but he's frisk's pet. don't make my kid angry. heheheh, besides, frisk doesn't know what happened last night, we didn't wake them up. so if you come over here and just weed hack that plant, frisk will just get upset about it. you can still come over, that's why I called. might be one of the few things to make the kid feel better."**

"Y-Yeah, sure. Where is she?"

 **"she's spending the night at me and pap's place for a bit... she can't stand being alone right now."**

"I can understand. I'll be over in an hour. Thank's for telling me Sans, I was just about to head out the door to Grillby's... Actually, I might still head there for a minute. Bye Sans."

 **"bye clyde." when I hung up my phone, pap came back from the store with some things humans used to get better. turns out, the stuff works a little bit on monsters too, so lucky us.**

 _"HELLO SANS. WHO WERE YOU TALKING TO?"_

 **"clyde. he's coming over. he had a date with dj and I had to cancel for her."**

 _"A DATE ALREADY? WOWIE!...BUT WHY IS HE COMING OVER IF THE DATE IS CANCELED?"_

 **"*dj's gonna kill me if she found out i used the term 'date' for their hangout.* I asked him to. the kids been miserable all night yesterday and today, so I thought he could make her feel better. give me a bag, i'll help put the stuff away."**

 _"THANK YOU SANS."_ **after we put the stuff away, pap went to check on dj with a thermometer he got from the store.**

 **"how high?"** **the expression on paps face kinds gave me a bad answer too**

 _"OVER 100 DEGREES."_

 **"well, we can't expect her to get better in a day pap. remember when I got sick? took 2 weeks for me to be better again"**

"...You have to say that while i'm here?..." **she was awake, and so freakin tired.**

 _"HELLO DJ. HOW DID YOU SLEEP? YOUR FEVER GOT HIGHER..."_ **i was impressed about how pap managed to keep his voice that low.**

"...Your couch is comfy..."

 **"*Heh, she's one of those people. acting funny when their sick.* you hungry kid?"**

"...yeah..." **I just went into the kitchen and got one of those canned chicken soups pap got from the store and heated it up. by the time it was done, DJ was sitting up on a pillow, sleeping. pap left already to put the other things in the kitchen and bathroom.**

 **"*I thought only I could sleep like that, it's the most uncomfortable thing on the planet.* hey kid. here. it's hot."**

"...hmm?.. thanks Sans." **she gladly took it, then I went outside to wait on clyde. 20 minutes later, he drove up in his car, and walked up to the house with to cups with lids in his hands"**

 **"Nice car. Impala?"**

"67. Hey, I got milkshakes. there's two more in the car. You and Papyrus like vanilla?"

 **"thanks. dj is inside. she has no clue your here."**

"Of course you didn't tell her." **he just shook his head and smiled.** "Our milkshakes are in the car. I'll be inside in a second."

 **"got it." I walked in, and set the shakes on the counter in the kitchen where pap was.**

 _"ARE ONE OF THOSE FOR ME?"_

 **"thank clyde. vanilla."**

 _"MY FAVORITE...! WHY ARE YOU WHISPERING?"_

"I wanna milkshake..." **i heard dj from the living room.**

 **"jus' wait a minute."**

"...but there's only-" **then the door opened, and her face turned brown and pap tricked to quite his snickering.**

"Hey DJ. I heard you were sick, so I figured you couldn't come to Grillby's... so I thought 'bring Grillby's to you'!"

"Thanks Clyde... I'm sorry I couldn't make it. I was looking forward to going to Grillby's..."

"...Here. Chocolate milkshake?" **He sat on the couch next to dj, and they both just started talking. from what I figured out for myself, dj only stutters for 2 reasons. it's when she lies on the spot, or when she was shy... she must have been so sick that she wasn't even nervous.**

CLYDE P.O.V

When I walked in, she was really under the weather. Monster's getting sick isn't contagious, and that wouldn't make me stop coming over even if she was. Another is that when your sick, how could you refuse a milkshake from Grillby's, right? We just started talking as soon as I sat next to her on the couch.

"I actually have more customers now since the last time we saw eachother. I'ts been hectic..."

"I know the feeling. The first day I worked at Muffet's, the place got packed. Even though Muffet said I got off early, I still stayed to help her out. As far as I know, it's just me Muffet and her spiders that clean and cook for the place."

"You work for Muffet? Muffet only lets people who she knows, or people who are on her spiders good side work for her."

"Well, I know a spider I call Phil, and he told Muffet about me. So far, she's the only person i've meet who doesn't call me DJ. Just DejaVu and Dearie." Her name made me remember a question I usually forget to ask.

"Random question. Why do skeletons name themselves after fonts?"

"I have no freaking clue. They just do. Sans and Papyrus dunno either. Guess it's just tradition."

"Our family tradition with names, is our middle name has something to do with luck. Haha, lucky rabbits foot." She just started laughing. I'm guessing this is the first time she laughed since she got sick because Sans and Pap were smiling from cheek to cheek in the kitchen. "My full name is Clyde Fourleaf Jackson. What's your full name?"

"DejaVu Ametrine Blade."

"Ametrine is a gem, right?"

"Yeah actually. Named after my Grandmother. I never meet her though."

"The only family I have is my sisters, Bonnie and BonBon."

"...Sans and Pap are the only brothers I have. Their the best." ...Didn't Sans say they weren't related?.. When I looked over to the kitchen, Pap just waved and Sans winked at me... These skeletons are confusing...

 _PAPYRUS P.O.V_

 _"THERE SO CUTE!" I WHISPERED TO SANS, MAKING HIM TRYING HIS BEST TO QUIET HIS LAUGH._

 **"...i thought the same thing. I knew clyde would help out. it's like she's only got the sniffles. I feel bad she's under the weather today."**

 _"SANS, DON'T YOU DARE-"_

 **"good thing it's nice outside."**

 _"SANS! I SWEAR TO GOD!" CLYDE AND DJ JUST STARTED TO LAUGH AT WHAT HAPPENED. DJ WAS LAUGHING SO HARD. "...YOU WANNA PLAY PUN WAR SANS!? I CAN PLAY PUN WAR! THIS WEATHER BLOWS!" HE GAVE ME A CONFUSED AND SHOCKED LOOK UNTIL HER HEARD DJ'S LAUGH AND 'CAUGHT WIND' AS TO WHAT I WAS TRYING TO DO._

 **"good one, but if your mind's clouded or in a fog you may have mist some opportunities."**

 _"WHEN THE FOG BURNS OF, IT WONT BE MIST!"_

 **"i'm going to be discussing global warming next week, it's quite a heated topic!"**

 _"WELL, THE BRIGHTEST DAY OF THE WEEK IS SUN-DAY!" I HEARD CLYDE AND DJ TRY TO CALM DOWN TO HEAR US CONTINUE._

 **"Did you hear the story about the tornado? there's a twist at the end!"**

 _"WELL, LIGHTNING STORMS CAN BE VERY STRIKING!"_

 **"the weather forecast was for freezing rain-"**

 _"YOU SAID THAT ONE, IT WAS A ICE DAY! EVERY DAY IN SNOWDIN SANS!" BY NOW, CLYDE WAS ON THE FLOOR AND DJ ALMOST SPIT HER DRINK LAUGHING SO HARD!_

 **"well. that was fun, wasn't it?"**

 _"...I ONLY DID IT TO MAKE DJ LAUGH."_

 **"come on, your smiling."**

 _"I AM AND I HATE IT!"_

* * *

 _ **BEAR HUGS!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_PAPYRUS P.O.V_

 _DJ HAS BEEN A LOT BETTER. SHE RARELY COUGHS, AND HER FEVER HAS VANISHED. AS I HOPED, SHE DOESN'T THINK ABOUT HER NIGHTMARE AS MUCH. SHE KNOWS ABOUT RESETS NOW, THANKS TO FLOWEY. SANS DIDN'T WANT HER TO KNOW ABOUT THEM, EVEN ME. I FEEL BAD ABOUT IT... I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN MY BROTHER'S LAZINESS WAS FOR A REASON. FIRST HE STAYED AY HIS POST EVERYDAY, CALIBRATING THE PUZZLES WITH ME. THEN THE NEXT DAY, HE JUST STOPPED... BUT HOW MANY RESETS HAVE HAPPENED WHEN I LAST CALLED HIM LAZYBONES?.. HE SAID THAT I DON'T NEED TO WORRY ABOUT RESETS. THAT HE KNOWS WHO DID THEM AND THE PERSON PROMISED TO NEVER DO THEM AGAIN... I WISH I KNEW WHO IT WAS._

"...Pap, you alright?" _I WAS KNOCKED OUT OF MY THOUGHTS WHEN DJ POKED MY SHOULDER. WE WE'RE WATCHING T.V. A SHOW CALLED SUPERNATURAL ABOUT BROTHERS THAT REMINDED HER OF ME AND SANS SHE SUGGESTED_

 _"HUH? I'M FINE... SO, YOU SAY I'M LIKE SAMMY? HE GET'S PRANKED BY HIS BROTHER A LOT IN THIS EPISODE."_

"...Pap, what's wrong?" _COURSE THAT DOESN'T WORK..._

 _"...NOTHING, REAL-"_

"Papyrus..." SHE TRIED TO SOUND SERIOUS EVEN THOUGH SHE WAS STILL SICK.

 _"DON'T SAY MY NAME LIKE THAT, IT'S CREEPY!"_

"Well, I'm trying to talk, with a magically stuffy nose. It's not like a goddess singing, now what's wrong?"

 _"...I...I FEEL BAD... YOU KNOW ABOUT THE RESETS..?" SHE NODDED AND TURNED TOWARDS ME FOR FULL ATTENTION. DIDN'T MAKE IT EASIER BUT I STILL CONTINUED. "I WAS WITH HIM, THE ENTIRE TIME THEY HAPPENED, YET I FAILED TO SEE WHAT WAS WRONG! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING BUT CALL HIM 'LAZYBONES'!"_

"Pap, Sans said nothin' could be done about them. He did that to himself, so you wouldn't have to care." I LOOKED AT HER AND SHE PUT A HAND ON MY SHOULDER. "You were the only light he had during those resets and he didn't want to burn out that light by telling you somethin' you couldn't help with. You not knowin' was the only thing that kept him goin'."

 _"I KNOW... I CAN STILL FEEL BAD ABOUT IT..." DJ HUGGED ME, RUBBING MY BACK._

"You shouldn't feel bad about it. Sans didn't want you to know. You did him a favor not knowing. I bet you would have done the same..."

 _"...REALLY?"_

"Duh... you really are a Sammy... Sans is a Dean... I luv ya guys"

 _"YOU TOO... AND YOUR BOBBY!" I HUGGED HER BACK AND SHE STARTED TO LAUGH._

"...Balls." _I COULDN'T HOLD IN MY LAUGHTER, AND NEITHER COULD SHE. WE LAUGHED FOR WHAT FELT LIKE HOURS UNTIL SANS OPENED THE DOOR, SOAKING WET._

 _"SANS! WHAT HAPPENED!" I GOT UP AND GRABBED A TOWEL THAT WAS ON THE KITCHEN COUNTER._

"Your a little wet behind the ear! HAHAHA!

 **"...undyne got me... I'm getting her with... something... I need to change, be right back."** _SANS TOOK THE TOWEL_ _THEN HE WALKED UP THE STAIRS TO HIS ROOM._

"...Promise you wont tell Sans, but I gave Undyne that idea..." _I LOOKED AT DJ IN SHOCK, THEN I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF..._

 _"...GENIOUS!"_

 **"what?"** _SANS ASKED FROM UPSTAIRS. ME AND DJ TRIED ARE HARDEST TO STIFLE OUR LAUGHS AFTER THAT._

"Nothing Sans! Oh Pap, I think this is the one where Dean comes back form-"

 _"DON'T SPOIL IT FOR ME!" I JUMPED ON THE COUCH AND TURNED UP THE VOLUME TO HEAR 'CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON.'_

* * *

DJ P.O.V

"Thanks for helping me guys. I dunno what I'd do without you."

 _"DON'T MENTION IT! YOU'D DO THE SAME... IF BOTH OF US AT THE SAME TIME WERE ILL."_

 **"paps right... it's getting late. see ya tomorrow dj."**

" _I PROMISE I WONT WATCH THE NEXT SEASON WITHOUT YOU!"_ Then they both walked back to their home.

"Yep. Thanks again." I went into my house, after a whole week of not being in there. It was around 9 last I checked what the time was when i left. With the whole time i was there Pap and me watched 3 seasons of Supernatural and i helped Sans practice on his puns (much to Paps dismay.) When I walked in my house, I wasn't expecting what I was looking at. "...Phil... What are ya doing?! I was only gone for a week! Get your friends out!" There was spider webs all over the couch and corners of the walls. I walked over to a window and opened it so his friends could crawl out. Phil stayed, lying on my coffee table as his friends left. "...Tell me next time and I might have let them stay... What, Muffets got boring without me?" He slowly got closer to me and I held out my hand for him to climb up my shoulder. I wiped off the spider webs on a part of the couch and sat on it. "Anyone else? You better not have gone in my bedroom." He shook his body left to right. A little language he made for me to say 'no' with. He swayed forward to back, a way meaning 'question.' "I got sick, and I couldn't be alone in my house... How did you get all the way here from the Mall? Muffet said she brought you there, did she bring you here?" She shook back and forth, then jumped off my shoulder to the window and pointed to Sans and Pap's house. "Sans?" He used his legs to make his body go up and down. "... Wanna watch T.V?" He shook no. He waved his front leg and walked out the window I opened earlier. "Bye Phil. See ya at work tomorrow." Then I shut the window... locking it. I checked all my windows before I went to bed... you can figure why.

I got changed and lied down in bed... But everytime I closed my eyes... I saw her... That demon... with glowing red eyes... Possessing Frisk... That monster... with Floweys face on the screen. I needed to sleep, but my body wouldn't let me. I looked at the clock

{9:48}

*...I can stay up a little bit...* I sat up and got my sketch book that I placed between my bed and my nightstand. I had a lead pencil on my nightstand, so I just started drawing. I couldn't think of anything other than those nightmares... I just drew a curved line for starters... connecting another, making it look like an 'L' in the wrong direction... then a circle inside of it... Kinda looks like a face in a hoodie... add fur to the rim... add arms... no hands, I got an idea for that...jacket... shorts...

{10:38}

"...Who could ask for better brothers?..." I drew Sans on the left, that's what I started with... Then, I couldn't resist drawing Papyrus in the image as well... I felt my eyes get heavy, as I was looking at my finished work... *Why did I draw this again?...* I looked at the clock, seeing how late it got. I closed my sketch book, set it on the nightstand with my pencil and lied down in bed, looking out the window one more time. *...The moon's nice tonight... I didn't even need to turn on my light to draw...*

* * *

I was in a field of flowers... I was wearing a green shirt with a yellow stripe on it, and brown pants... I had no shoes on. It was sunny outside. *When did I get here... Wait, I must be dreaming... But why this outfit... I never saw an outfit like this before..."

"You haven't... It's my everyday wear." I turned around and saw a monster child. He was a goat monster, didn't even have horns yet. "I'm Asriel... You probably don't recognize me..." I looked at him and he looked like a tiny Asgore, yet i wanted to say Toriel...

"...You look like... I-I wanna say-"

"Toriel? Asgore? Flowey?... I'm related to them... I won't say how... and I don't want you to ask... I came to warn you..." He had a serious face for a kid. I looked around where i suddenly appeared to... It didn't feel like a dream...

"About what? What is this place?"

"Your mind after Flowey gazed into your memories. These yellow flowers aren't a coincidence. You took back control of your mind from what he did and the new scenery is a prize." Everywhere I looked, there were flowers... no tree's, no mountains, no clouds or sun... just a blue sky and flowers. "You can control what you see and what you dream now... you took back your mind from the effect and can control more of it now when you sleep..." I didn't believe him at first... I tried it by thinking of my village... and in a blink of my socket... i was standing in Ebott Villages... It looked like my home before the war... all the cottages light's we're off and the moon lit everything in a warm beige glow with some stars that we're brown... I didn't remember that part... I turned back to Asriel, seeing him look at the new scenery. "...You're soul is brown. That's why the color look like that."

"...What are you warning me about?"

"...Chara..." I felt a jolt in my soul hearing that name... I never meet her yet she scares me... "She has a new but last attempt to get rid of man and monster kind... I know it... You need to stop her..."

"How? C-Chara can't come back... That timeline was reset-!"

"She still came back to life... Her determination let it... But, destroy her plan and she'll disappear from existence. It wont kill her... she'll just be unable to do anything in this or any world..."

"What is she going to do?"

"She's going to try and connect multiverses... If some people get in, that's fine... but connecting a whole multiverse with another... Both will be destroyed..."

"...I need to warn someone! H-How do I wake up here!" I looked around, not seeing a way out.

"You don't need to..."

"What?"

"You took back control of your mind from m-Flowey's... I did the same thing... that's how I'm talking to you... You can do the same to others..." He looked a little... scared talking about this... "Hurry, you need to s-stop her..."

"Woah, kid. i-it's ok."

"N-No it's not!" He was hyperventilating and i just walked up to him and put my hands on his shoulders. "S-SHE'LL KILL ME!" His voice changed to a higher pitch... And started crying. His form turned white, then it got smaller and smaller till I saw...

"F-Flowey?!" I backed away from him... But he was really... crying...

"...S-SHE'LL KILL ME!... SHE DID I-IT BEFORE..! SHE'LL KILL ME AGAIN, BUT IN A MORE HORRIBLE WAY... SHE'LL MAKE EACH CUT LONGER... WITH HER FREAKING KNIFE!" He continued to cry like a scared child... Was he a child? "...I don't wanna die again..."

"...How do I know your not lying to me... Why come to me? I don't know nothing about this, Flowey."

"...Your stronger..." He wouldn't even look at me... His petals looked wilted from how hard he was crying. "...Your HP... goes circles around that... creature... She doesn't know who you are... you can give her the element of surprise..." He looked up at me with Asriel's face... "I-I trust you..."

"What? ... Why trust me... Why should I trust you..."

"...I don't have a soul... that's what I am... a soulless... Asriel... But, a soul gives you the ability to 'care'... not the ability to avoid fear... and anger... and common sense..." He looked back down and composed then looked at me again with Flowey's face again. "I'm doing this, not to protect you... not to protect SmileyTrash Bag and his brother... I know that if Chara fails, everything will keep turning... Let her live, it will not only anger me... but it will kill me... your friends... your 'brothers'... and YOU..." I just looked at him... He was only wanting me to save himself... soulless prick... "...If that wont work, then maybe this will... Don't think of it... as doing me a favor, I know that's the last thing you want to do... You would be saving yourself... you'd be saving everyone... you'd be saving everyone you love... You'd stop... the worst evil this world's ever seen... think about it... See ya later, Brown Eye's" Then he vanished to the ground... I just stood there, thinking... then... I heard someone... singing...

* * *

*SO WAKE ME UP WHEN IT'S ALL OVER... WHEN I'M WISER AND I'-*

It was 7AM... I sat up in my bed, looking out the window. the sun was out and some kids were leaving there houses already to enjoy their summer break...*...I need to talk to Sans...*

 _ **... Yeah... I found out about the Undertale AU's... I LOVE UNDERSWAP BTW! I already drew an Underfell version of DJ, HAHAHA! Now on Diviantart if you're curious... I won't put stuff on there often... I just made it so i can comment on other comics and art XD**_

 _ **BEAR HUGS!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**SAN P.O.V**

 **i was in a dark place... there was no light, yet i could see... i couldn't feel the ground under my feet and i could feel the sense of turning in mid air as if i was in space. i tried to** **maneuver myself to get a sense of being up-right but what ever direction i may turn felt like i was everything but that. I looked around and saw a very small speck of something in the distance. "...hello?" it didn't do anything. "hey! are you a person?!" again it didn't do anything... i just puffed and tried to see if i could make a swimming action towards the thing. i felt like i was probably going an inch with each wave of my arms, but i was seeing the thing better... it looked like a person's figure with their back facing me, yet it was standing very still... "hello... buddy?" it flinched... "was i too far away for you to hear me, hehe..." i didn't even see their face and they we're giving me the creeps. the back of their head was pure white, i wouldn't be surprised if they we're a skeleton too, and their body was just an inky blackness. "um... can you turn around? maybe we can help each other out?" i saw drips from his feet start to fall and hear nothing for it to hit the ground. it started to get darker than what it already was and the figure was turning around...**

 **"...w-what..." i saw dad... w. . the cracks that we're on his head we're worse and melting into each other... his right eye was melted so much it looked like it couldn't even be opened... there we're holes in his hands that took away his palms. i wanted to scream but i felt like my voice was gone... i tried to talk but nothing came out and things got even darker around us.**

 **"RemEMbeR mE... HelP tHe WorldS... ThE worse Is to cOmE... i'M wATchIng oVer yoU T-Two... H-Her A-As wELl..."... every got so dark that i couldn't see anymore... then i woke up in my bed... my old one... i looked around the room, seeing my self sustaining tornado, pile of dirty clothes socks all over the floor...**

 **"...why... the kid said... n-no more resets..." i was back in snowdin... lying in bed... we were on the surface- why did-!?**

 _"SANS! COME ON! WE NEED TO PATROL FOR HUMANS!"_ **...Pap... I ran downstairs, not bothering to put my shirt back on, i just grabbed my hoodie.**

 **"*I told pap about the resets... is there a way he'd remember?* papyrus! papy-" He was looking at me with a confused look, wearing his battle body again...**

 _"SANS, WHERE'S_ _YOUR SHIRT? AT LEAST ZIP UP FOR PETE'S SA-"_

 **"pap, you don't remember anything!?" he gave me an even more confused look.**

 _"S-SANS WHAT'S WRO-"_

 **"The surface! Our jobs! I actually went to work everyday! You don't remember?!"**

 _"SANS... BROTHER, YOUR FREAKING ME OUT..."_

 **"w-what about the new job you got! the italian place! o-or you an mettaton actually starting a relationship- w-well not really it's kinda obvious you want to-"**

 _"SANS. STO-"_

 **"w-what about our new house on the surface! w-what about frisk, asgore, tori, dj- she's alone on the surface again! everyone is trapped again..! F-FRISK, WHY DID YOU RESET- WE WE'RE SO FAR!" i just covered my head with my arms, trying to think of why this was happening... "...why more resets?..."**

 _"SANS!.. **THIS IS THE BEST PART ABOUT THEM..."**_ **I heard her voice...** ***...no...* I looked up... and i saw her red demonic eyes in Paps socket's..."chara... W-What did y-you d-"**

 _"NOTHING... YET."_ **i heard her laugh as my brothers mouth from the words... hearing her voice coming from him made me sick.**

 **"...GET OUTTA MY BROTHER!" I tried to tackle her, but she teleported to the other side of the room.**

 _"SANSY, REALLY? YOUR BREAKING THE SCRIPT..."_ **she even managed to make her grin out of my brother's smile...**

 **"DON'T CALL ME SANSY!" i called a gaster blaster and fired, but she dodged it, causing the T.V behind them to be destroyed.**

 _"IF THE SANS IN THIS REALM ACTS LIKE THIS... HOW WOULD THE OTHER'S ACT?... WILL THEY BE STRONGER?... WEAKER?..."_

 **"W-...what are you talking about?..." she just giggled even more.**

 _"YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE AU's? WELL, I'LL GIVE A SMALL EXPLINATION. THIS UNIVERSE... IS ONE OF MANY... IMAGINE PAPYRUS BEING THE BIG BROTHER... IMAGINE YOU ACTUALLY WANTING TO DESTROY HUMANITY... HARD TO THINK ABOUT, ISN'T IT?"_ **i realized what she was refering to...**

 **"...y-...Your not thinking what i think your thinking! D-Gaster studied that! he stopped the moment he realized the danger-!"**

 _"AND I'M CONFIRMING HIS IDEA'S! NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO HELP YOU! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE I AM! NYEH.. NYEHEHEHEHE!.. NYAHAHA!"_ **her laughs we're so loud i had to cover my head to try and block them out...**

"Sans!" **...i swear i heard dj... i turned around and she was behind me...** "SANS!"

* * *

"Sans? Sans! Wake up!" **i heard a voice but i didn't want to do anything... it sounded like the voice echoed back and in yet i knew something was right next to me.** "Wake the hell up or i'll slap you!" **...dj?**

 **something slapped my face and i woke up with a scream.**

 **"AHHH!" i sat up in bed... in my room... the room on the surface. "W-...w-what jus-"**

"Sans, it was a bad dream... i promise..." **dj fell back on the floor when i screamed, she had a smile on her face.**

 ***...Nothing was reset...* I felt my sockets burning, knowing everything was alright. dj was here... she wasn't alone... everything was here... no one was trapped and my brother was ok... i didn't even notice dj wrap her arms around me when i was thinking about all the things that was happening in underground wasn't happening again...**

"...It's ok Sans... I saw everything. It's fine... Frisk would never reset..." **she was** **trying to calm me down... but i just couldn't... why did i have a dream like that?... how did she know?..**

 **"h-how did you-"**

"It will take some time to explain, but we don't have that time right now... Whatever Chara said... wasn't a lie... She's connecting Multiverses." **I let go of dj, not beliving what i was hearing.** "From what i heard in there, i'm guessing you know what will happen too."

 **"i-it will take time for it to happen. By now, i'm guessing some small creatures came through with whatever she did, but sooner or later, it will turn from small things, to people, to things bigger than that. We need to go. We can skip work for today."**

"Well you can! I'm so getting fired! I used all my sick days thanks to Flowey!"

 **"We'll think of something later, we need to get going!"**

"Step loudly... Get dressed, your not leaving in just shorts. I'll head to the mountain, pretty sure she'd make a portal there." **then she ran out, slamming my door in a hurry. I got my clothes on and teleported to her, grabbed her arm, and teleported to the entrance if the underground at the top of mount Ebott. i looked at dj, seeing her breathing like she had a heart attack** "...You warn someone before you teleport, Sans! If i had a heart, it would be in my throat!"

 **"We need to move fast, come on!" We both ran into the cavern that was connected to the castle and ended up in the hall. "Ok, I'll teleport to the ruins and you stay here. We continue forward until we meet in the middle... that would probably be somewhere in waterfall."**

"What if one of us find something before then."

 **"You have a phone, i have a phone. ringring when you find something. good luck." Then i teleported away to the ruins.**

* * *

DJ P.O.V

"You too." I left the castle and found myself in the Capital. I looked through the town and nothing out of the ordinary could be seen. I made my way, basically through out the whole second half of the underground until i made it to waterfall with nothing to find. I walked down one hallway and when i walked through it...

"Over here, Brown Eye's!" I screamed and turned around to see Flowey.

"What do you want, Pissant."

"Oh not you t- forget it! There's a grey door here! I feel the magic from it! I've been waiting here for hours!" I put my hand where Flowey head was facing and placed my hand on the wall, but nothing happened... "Use some magic, Brown eyes." I knew that was his nickname for me and i didn't like it... I never used my magic before, so i focused on... something i didn't know how to... Then, a grey door appeared. I turned the door nob and open the door, only for a number of birds and insects to some out and scare me half to death. When i turned around, Flowey was gone. I walked through the door and i saw nothing but a grey room. I stood there for a few minutes, then reached for my phone. But before that happened, i heard a dog bark... i looked for a dog but didn't see anything in the room i was in.

a portal opened up at the north side of the room on the wall and it caused the door to close. I heard voices coming from the portal, so i got a little bit closer when nothing was happening.

 _"b-brother!"_

Then, all i saw was an orange figure fly towards me, screaming. Whatever it was colided with me, causing me to fall backwards with the thing on top of me.

 **"FUCK... THAT HURT..."**

"...G-... GET OFF OF ME!" i used my foot and kicked the figure off. When i sat up, the person was face down, with a orange hoodie covering the back of his head. He was wearing shorts, and orange sneakers... His legs were bones. "Who are you." When he looked up, i couldn't believe what i was looking at.

 **"NAME'S PAPYRUS. PAPYRUS THE SKELETON..."** He rubbed his skull and looked around the room **"WHERE AM I? WHERE'S MY BROTHER?..."** Then his left eye started to glow yellow. **"IF YOU DID ANYTHING TO MY BROTHER I SWEA-"**

"I-I didn't do anything to your brother- YOU FELL ON ME! YOU WENT THROUGH THAT PORTAL!" I pointed to the portal, now vanishing before he could go near it. "Your from... whatever multiverse that was, and came here."

 **"M-MULTI- SHIT! THATS BAD! MULTIVERSES CONNECTING MEA-"**

"I know what it does, that's the reason why I'm here!"

 **"... HEH, SOR-RY. DON'T NEED TO YELL... WE GOT OFF THE WRONG FOOT... WHAT'S YOUR NAME BY THE WAY?"**

"DJ... Crap... this isn't good. Hang on a second, i need to call Sans."

 **"IS SANS OK-"**

"Your thinking of the wrong Sans, Papyr-"... He's not Papyrus... "... Can i call you something else? There IS a Papyrus here..." He just looked at his Hoodie, then pulled out a box of ciggarettes.

 **"...CALL ME... PUFFY. HEH."** He lit his ciggarette and puffed from it, making smoke come out of his mouth, nose and sockets.

"O-Okay..." I called Sans number and he picked up before the first ring finished. "Sans... Your not gonna believe what i'm looking at right now..."

 **"What is it?"**

 **"WHAT WOULDN'T HE BELIEVE?"** I just held my pointer finger at 'Puffy' to hang on a second.

"...You'll both see... And Sans, when you get here, call him Puffy."

 **"...Why give me a nickname?"** I glared at him and he gave a grin back. Sans was tlking but i wasn't paying attention.

"Y-You'll see... Oh and don't yell at him for smoking- Bye!" I hung up the phone. "... If my theory is correct... your gonna freak out."

 **"OK, YOUR WEIRD, SANS CAN'T FREAK ME OU-"** I heard knocking on the door, and Sans walked in.

 **"Ok, i didn't see anything at the ru-...**

 **"..."**

 **"WHAT THE HELL?!"**

 **"what the hell?!"**

* * *

 _ **I HAD TO ADD UNDERSWAP PAPYRUS! HE'S MY FAVORITE IN ALL AU'S I'VE FOUND!... Sure that's only Swap and Fell, BUT STILL! Any ways, thanks for reading, and i'll see you in the next chapter... I think i'm gonna look up Outertale next XD**_

 _ **BEAR HUG**_ **S!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Late chapter anyone..? I'm sorry, i was enjoying my weekend with sleep and games and I kept forgetting to upload DX I hope you like this chapter though. No bear hugs till the end :3**

* * *

 **"HE'S LIKE ME, BUT SANS!"**

 **"he's like me, but papyrus!"** We we're still in the grey room, Sans and Puffy going nuts over their appearances and the ways they act, completely forgetting our main objective

"SHUT UP! I get that- we all get that! But, we need to figure out how to get him back before that portal opens up again, but it will probably be the same size or bigger!"

 **"CAN'T I JUST JUMP IN WHEN IT COMES BACK?"**

 **"It's a vacuum, you got sucked in here... We need to make a portal in order for you to enter it. The only item that can do that is this... artifact this... guy found... i swear i know him... a-anyways, when the guy found out how dangerous it was, he hid it so no one could use it."**

"Ok, what's the artifact? Where would it be."

 **"I already looked. It's not on the pedestal... It basically looked like big red ball. Using that opens portal doors to places like... 'puffy's' realm. If I'm right, any realm has one."**

 **"WELL, WE CAN'T LEAVE LOOKING FOR IT. THE PORTAL WILL JUST OPEN AGAIN WITH US NOT BEING IN HERE. THE ARTIFACT WAS USED FOR A BRIEF MOMENT, BUT I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING."**

"I swear i heard a bark when it went off, but i don't see a dog anywhere."

 **"Someone knows were on to them... That's bad."**

 **"JEEZ, NOW WHAT?"**

"Only thing we can do now is leave." Sans and Puffy looked at me like i was nuts. "The artifact was used here probably for a trap, but I don't see the danger here."

 **"I AIN'T DOING ANYTHING. I JUST WANNA GO BACK HOME. SANS IS PROBABLY GOING NUTS, I PUSHED HIM OUTTA THE WAY WHEN I SAW THE PORTAL APPEAR BEHIND HIM... IF I'M GOING WITH YOU GUYS... WOULDN'T BE BEST TO... I DUNNO HIDE ME? ARE YOU 2 THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO KNOW ABOUT THIS?"**

"Us three... Flowey... And Chara is the one behind all this."

 **"CHARA? WHY WOULD SHE DO-... I NEED TO REMEMBER EVERYTHING IS SWAPPED HERE..."** He just face palmed himself, crushing his cigarette in his mouth.

 **"So... He hides in your house."**

"Wh- Why my house?!"

 **"Who lives with Papyrus?"**

"... Okay fine... Puffy, were going to my pla-"

 **"LIKE HELL! I'M HELPING! THIS UNIVERSE'S CHARA IS GOING TO HAVE A BAD TIME! I'M LOOKING TOO! I'LL CALL YOU IF I FIND ANYTHING, BYE!"** Then he teleported away like Sans...

"...great, he has your powers too..." I just started laughing.

 **"What's so funny?"**

"OH MY GOSH, I JUST IMAGINED YOU WEARING PAPS 'ARMOR BODY'! I WANNA SEE PUFFY'S BROTHER SOO BAD RIGHT NOW, BUT I KNOW I CAN'T RISK IT! HAHAHAH!"

 **"Ok, Hhahaha, me in the royal guard- WE NEED TO GO!"** He grabbed my arm and we ended up at the top of the mountain. **"... Ok, we have no clue how to tell where the artifact will be used, so we need to figure out how to do that..."**

"Well, who studied it? You said someone was doing things with it until they realized how dangerous it was."

 **"... My... My dad studied it. He died a long time ago and I don't know where he put his results and studies for the multiverse theories... Maybe back at the lab? or his lab in the CORE..? i-i'm having a hard time remembering"**

 ***ringringring***

"Hello?"

 **{"HEY!"}**

"Wh-... Puffy, how'd you get this number?"

 **{"...LUCKY GUESS... I FOUND THE ARTIFACT... BUT... HOW BOUT I JUST BRING IT..."}** We heard rustling behind us, and Puffy came out of the woods with a white dog in his hands. **"...I THINK HE... ATE IT, OR SOMETHING..."**

 **"Hey, I know that dog! He kept eating paps attacks back in Snowdin! We called him Toby or Annoying Dog... and it looks like he still lives up to his name."** The dog was going to bark, but Puffy quickly put his hand over his snout before he did.

 **"WHEN HE BARKED AT ME, A PORTAL OPENED UP, BUT LUCKILY NOTHING GOT SUCKED INTO IT... I THINK CHARA IS USING HIM, LETTING HIM RUN AROUND, BARKING."**

"She can't do anything in the real world. so I guess she did... something to the dog. I guess the artifact was never activated until she came to him... Ok... how do we get the artifact... out. It's obviously not eaten... maybe he-"

 **"Absorbed it? We need to take it out magically."** Sans eyes turned completely black, then his right eye had a blue pupil with yellow fire. He held out his hand, glowing blue and the dog floated out of Puffy's hands. A red orb came out of the dogs chest, but the dog barked while it happened, causing the orb to turn into a portal.

 **"SHIT! DUCK AN COVER!"** We hid behind the trees, waiting for something or nothing to come through. We heard a girl screaming and landing on the ground.

 _ **"Ow...Fuck! What the hell!?"**_ She sounded like...

 **"...DJ, did you say something?"** Whispered Sans.

 _ **"Who said that!? Come out now- OW MY FUCKING ARM!"**_ When we walked out, we saw a skeleton with a red torn hoodie and a black shirt and pants, holding her broken arm.

 **"HEY. WHO ARE Y-"** She looked up... and she looked just like me, except her teeth... were like fangs, and her eye looked like a mix of red and brown. She looked right at me, shock plastered on her face like mine. **"WOW... THAT'S CREEPY..."**

 _ **"Shut up."**_ She said, getting up while holding her broken arm. It was splintered very badly, it looked so painful, but she was hiding it very well. _**"Where the hell am I? one second I was fighting some kid then I'm here."**_

 **"...where were you, exactly?"** asked Sans.

 _ **"I was in Snowdin. This human kid... and some dumb flower tried talking me out of k-"**_ She looked around, seeing the tree's and the sky. _**"...I...Is this the surface?.."**_

 **"NOT YOUR SURFACE... YOU CAME FROM A DIFFERENT UNIVERSE... I'M GUESSING IN YOURS YOU DIDN'T MAKE IT TO THE SURFACE YET?"**

 _ **"...I don't have to tell you shit..."**_

 **"JEEZ, WATCH THE PROFANITY LADY..."**

 _ **"...I'm outta here..."**_ She started to walk away until Sans stopped her by teleporting in front of her. _**"...Move it, shorty..."**_

 **"Not yet. You need to go back. I know how it feels... ending up back in a place you don't wanna be, but you need to go back to your universe."**

 _ **"LIKE HELL!"**_ She reached for her back pocket and pulled out a knife and slashed it towards Sans, but he dodged it before it could hit him. Then he used his power, turning her soul blue to keep her from moving and throwing her knife away from her.

 **"...How many things did you kill like that?... Your LV is in the double digits, isn't it?"** She just started laughing, making Sans confused and nervous.

 _ **"Where I came from, it's killed or be killed, buddy... Your different from the Sans I know... He tried to kill me so many times, but if he would just do what your doing, I'd be dead by now... That human kid is tainting everyone down there... using kindness, and mercy... Makin' Papyrus act... strange... I'm just surprised they ain't dead yet..."**_

 **"Ok, whatever twisted realm you came from went down hill... DJ, start up the artifact would'ya?"** I reached for the artifact, and it absorbed into my hand. I held out my hand... but...

"...Ok, how do I use this thing?"

 **"HERE LEMME SEE."** I drew it out of my hand and gave it to Puffy. The artifact did the same it did to me, and he closed his eyes, one of them drawing a yellow flame. Then a portal opened, and we saw what looked like Sans, but wearing a grey shirt and blue scarf with gloves, crying in the snow where it looked like some damage was done. It looked like a hooded figure was comforting him. Who ever it was was an older skeletal woman, wearing a long sleeved purple dress. **"...WELP... THIS IS MY STOP."** He handed me the artifact, and walked towards the portal. **"THANKS FOR FILLING ME IN ON HOW I GOT HERE. I DON'T THINK I'D BE GOING BACK HOME WITHOUT YOUR HELP... WELL... BYE."** He jumped in the portal and it closed after him, but a picture fell out of his pocket. I picked it up, and it showed 3 skeletons. Puffy, his brother and the same hooded figure... The back of the picture had something written on it.

[ **BEST FAMILY**... _Sansational Siblings_... Amazing brothers... **PAPYRUS** , S _ans,_ and DejaVu...

 **NOTHING SEEMS TOO DIFFERENT IN THIS REALM... KINDA LIKE LOOKING IN A CRAZY MIRROR IN THOSE CARNIVALS.**

 **'PUFFY' PAPYRUS.]**

 **"DJ, open the portal for whatever her realm is!"** I looked at the artifact... and tried to focus my power like Puffy did... I felt my sockets get warm as they were closed, then I heard a portal open. My vision was covered with a shade of brown where ever I looked. I saw Sans using his magic carrying the squirming... me, I guess.

 _ **"NO! DON'T YOU DARE DO THIS! YOU'LL PAY, ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!"**_ Sans threw her in, but before the portal closed... Her sockets had... Chara's eyes. _**"NO! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME! I-I HATE THIS MULTIVERSE. EVERYONE AGREES WITH MY NOTION! I WANT THEM TO BEG!"**_ She held out her hand, and a gaster blaster made of gem stone appeared behind her. "DIE!" It was aiming for Sans, and he was bracing himself as it fired at him...

 **SANS P.O.V**

 ***This is it... I wont go back... Frisk, please don't reset when I die... no more resets...* I heard the Gaster Blaster fire... but... nothing hit me. I opened my eyes, and only the look of anger and shock was on the other DJ's face before the portal closed on her. "W-...What happened dj?"... i heard a gasp behind me. and saw something i never wanted to see.. She was face down on the ground, smoke coming off of her body. I ran to her, but I was too scared to touch her. "DJ? DJ, ARE YOU OK? DJ!" she just coughed and tried to get up, but fell back down when her arms gave out. i caught her before she hit the ground and my hands burned from where the gaster blaster hit, but i didn't drop her. i turned her so i could see the damage and it wasn't good... her shirt was almost completely burned off, and her ribs we're scorched and broken at areas with marrow leaking out.**

"Dad?" **I turned around and I saw Frisk running to me...**

 **"F-Frisk! What are you doing here!?"**

"Flowey said you were in trouble!" **they** **came running to us, tears in their eyes.** "I-Is DJ Okay?"

 **"...I dunno... C-... Chara wont be a problem anymore though... I-I need to get her home, Did you come with any-"**

 _"SANS! DJ!"_ **Papyrus came running from the woods, worry all over his face. he saw DJ and ran faster towards us.** _"WHAT HAPPENED?! F-FLOWEY SAID YOU WERE IN DANGER, A-AND FRISK INSISTED WE COME AND SEE IN CASE IF HE WAS TELLING THE TRUTH!"_

 **"Chara attacked me... B-But DJ took the blow..." I checked her HP, and she took a hard attack... As high as her HP was, she was really weak now. When monsters came to the surface, they made some things that monsters needed that humans didn't have... A monster medical center was in town somewhere. "Pap, get the car started, I'm taking DJ to a monster ER. A lot of her bones are broken right now, that isn't good for HP regeneration."**

 _"WE'LL SEE YOU THERE! COME ON FRISK!... PLEASE BE OK DJ."_ **He picked up Frisk and ran away as fast as he could. I carefully picked up DJ, and teleported into town, luckily right in front of the medical center. I ran inside, and a human was in the front desk, and she picked up the phone.**

"We have a severely injured Monster on the main floor entrance! we need assistance immediately!" **She left her counter, and went down the hall, later coming out with a few medical monsters and humans. They had a Medical bed, and they took DJ from me. I was going to follow, but the lady stopped me.** "Hang on sir, check the patient. That can't be done with unauthorized people in there. Come with me so you can answer some questions, then you need to wait."

 **"B-But I can't just fucking wait-"**

"I'm sorry sir, but you have to. It's the best thing that can be done for the patient right now. Come with me to the front desk, please." **I couldn't do anything else... She was telling the truth as much as I hated it. I followed her as she sat back down in front of the counter and I stood in front.**

"Name of the patient?"

 **"DejaVu Ametrine Blade."**

"Age?"

 **"...i-i dunno, but I know she's an adult."**

"Your name?"

 **"Sans Ding Gaster."**

"Are you related to her?"

 **"No, but if she asks, she'll probably say brother to identify me with."**

"Does she have one related to her?"

 **"No. She's the last one in her line. Being a female skeleton, it ain't gonna continue blood wise."** She nodded finishing filling out the clipboard and set it aside/

"This isn't a question for the slip, but will anyone else be coming to see the patient? It will make things easier for me to fill them in."

 **"Um... Expect my Brother and my kid... those two are 100% expected. They might bring others... probably not too many."**

"Ok... You can wait in the waiting room over there, and I'll let you know how she's doing in about an hour or so."

 **"Thanks..." I couldn't do anything except what she said. I didn't sit down though. I felt like I was going to break down if I did, and I didn't want to do that. i heard the door's open but didn't look up from where i was standing.**

 _"HELLO, I'M HEAR TO SEE DJ!"_

"Please wait in the other room please. Your Brother is in there." **I looked up and I saw Papyrus with Frisk and Toriel.**

"Sans, are you alright? What happened?" **tori ran up to me and held my shoulders.**

 **"... We were attacked... I was almost killed but... DJ took the big blow... I took her here..." Tori hugged me, and I hugged back... I couldn't hold in my tears anymore after that... I just couldn't... All we could do was wait...**

* * *

 _ **P.S, If you ask how I did DJ in Underswap, this is her story:**_

 _ **In her story, she went with her Mother (AKA a monster) to Underground. Her soul was still based on hope (AKA HP) So she had a large number, believing that one day, Monsters would return to the surface. But, she didn't get as much HP as UNDERTALE DJ, so she was able to grow older than her. She is also a 'sibling' for the Sans and Papyrus in Underswap. I hope this suffices.**_

 _ **BEAR HUGS!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**I really wanna say something to thank you guys... but i'm lost for... laptop keys. Every chapter i make... i wing it... Before the story got tooken off.. somehow? Incase if people didn't know, this isn't the first time Brown Soul was on here. When it got taken down, i thought (Hey, I got a little bit better at writting since i uploaded this... Maybe i can improve the other chapters.) So, i spent a bit of time Improving them... As you're reading this, I was getting ready to improve Chapter 17... I'm not even done improving where i am right now... It might take a while for you to read this, but i wanted to say i love you, and i will still love you when you read THIS finished chapter. No bear hugs till the end :3**_

* * *

 **SANS P.O.V**

 **It's been... about two days since what happened and dj still hasn't woken up. The doctors said she's healing amazingly though, faster then they expected, but she still hasn't woke up. I couldn't leave her alone, so I've spent the night here since DJ's been here... Pap did too. Me and Pap woke up at 10, and we ate the food we brought for ourselves in the room she was healing in.**

 _"...WHY IS SHE TAKING SO LONG?... THE DOCTORS SAID SHE WAS HEALING FASTER THAN EXPECTED..."_ **Pap finished his food already, and was just looking at some flowers Undyne and Alphys brought, now starting to wilt a bit**

 **"I think it's because of her HP. She's healing fast, but it's taking longer to get to a point of waking up... What's it at?" Pap's eye turned yellow, then it faded back to his normal socket.**

 _"THE SIX THOUSANDS... HER HP IS REALLY HIGH... ARE..."_ **i already knew what he was gonna ask...** _"ARE YOU SURE CHARA WONT COME BACK?"_

 **"trust me Pap, I didn't make that story up. Especially Puffy, that's too good to make up." i kinda wish i got to know him a little more... well, in person, that is... "Chara is gone for good. I destroyed the artifact. you need an artifact to connect to a universe and the way she was acting when she realized she was stuck there, she isn't liking the place." that seemed to calm him down a little. We sat there, not saying anything for a few minutes until a nurse opened the door.**

"A visitor is here. Do you know a 'Clyde Jason' by any-"

"Jackson."

 _"CLYDE?"_ **Clyde waved his hand in, being blocked by the nurse.** _"YES, WE KNOW HIM. HE CAN COME IN."_ **after hearing that, the nurse moved out of the way, and Clyde walked in, wearing his work clothes. The nurse closed the door, and Clyde didn't have the best of faces for good news...**

"...As soon as I heard what happened, I came as soon as my shift was over... that... And Muffet asked me to bring this..." **He handed me a letter with Muffets signature on it for DJ, then sat down on chair next to her** "...I saw Muffet put it in the envelope... and it was a pink slip... She said she's really sorry, and she hopes DJ gets better, but she can't risk employment like that, she says..."

 **"...DJ said she was probably getting fired, so she knew this would happen... She's getting better, before you ask."**

"That's good to hear... That's why she didn't pick up her phone..." **He looked down tot he ground, ears falling a forward a bit** "...Do they know when she's gonna wake up?'

 _"NO, I'M AFRAID NOT... I'M WORRIED TOO... SANS?"_ **I was starting to doze off sitting in the chair next to DJ** _"SANS, YOUR TIRED. GO HOME AND GET SOME REST."_

 **"no... I'm not leaving." i refuse to leave, she's here because of me.**

 _"SANS, YOU NEED TO SLEEP. SLEEPING IN A CHAIR ISN'T GOOD FO-"_

 **"Nothing your gonna say will make me leave Pap... Not till she wakes up..."**

 _PAYRUS P.O.V_

 _I KNOW MY BROTHER... HE WONT LISTEN TO ME WHEN HE ACTS LIKE THIS... HE'S FEELING GUILTY FOR WHAT HAPPENED. HE THINKS THAT IT'S BECAUSE OF HIM THAT DJ IS EVEN IN HERE IN THIS STATE RIGHT NOW... HE'S ACTING LIKE THERE'S SOMETHING ELSE TO IT THOUGH... HE SLEPT A FEW TIMES, BUT WAKES UP NOT EVEN AN HOUR LATER, I HOPE HE ISN'T STAYING AWAKE ON PURPOSE. "...VERY WELL THEN...I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" I THEN LEFT THE ROOM, GOING TO THE FRONT DESK, SEEING THE SAME NURSE THAT CHECKED ME IN WHEN I FIRST GOT HERE. "HELLO MISS! I NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE PLEASE."_

"Yes sir?" _SHE WAS AVERY NICE WOMEN. THERE WE'RE TIMES WHEN WE WE'RE SUPPOSED TO LEAVE, BUT SHE ALLOWS US TO STAY!_

 _"MY BROTHER NEEDS SLEEP, BUT HE REFUSES TO LEAVE TO GO HOME. I WOULD LIKE TO ACQUIRE ONE OF YOUR BEDS WITH THE WHEELS ON IT SO MY BROTHER CAN GET SOME... SHUT SOCKET." SHE JUST LAUGHED AT THE WAY I MADE THE REQUEST... I DON'T LIKE PUNS, BUT SOMETIMES THEY HELP CALM ME DOWN... SOMETIMES... OTHER TIMES I GET ANNOYED WITH MYSELF._

"I completely understand. You can use the one at the end of the hall down there." _SHE POINTED DOWN A HALLWAY WHERE THE BED WAS. IT WAS FOLDED, SO IT WAS EASY TO MOVE TO WHERE I WAS HEADING. WHEN I BROUGHT IT BACK TO THE ROOM, SANS AND CLYDE'S FACE'S WAS FULL OF CONFUSION. I UNFOLDED IT, IN A CORNER OF THE ROOM, THEN LOOKED TO SANS POINTING AT IT._

 _"SLEEP, BROTHER. YOU WONT LEAVE TO GO TO SLEEP? FINE. SLEEP ON THIS! I WILL NOT ALLOW MY BROTHER TO BE SLEEP DEPRIVED..." HE WAS JUST LOOKING AT ME LIKE I WAS WEIRD. SO, I JUST PICKED HIM UP, NOT LIKE IT WAS HARD. HE WAS PROTESTING OBVIOUSLY. THE ONLY THING HE COULD DO WAS SQUIRM IN MY GRIP LIKE A CHILD IN THEIR PARENTS ARMS, NOT WANTING TO LEAVE THE PARK. I LIED HIM ON THE BED, BUT HE WAS STILL TRYING TO LEAVE, SO I DID SOMETHING THAT EVEN I WASN'T EXPECTING TO BE NEEDING. I HAD TO USE MY POWER TO TURN HIS SOUL BLUE AND KEEP HIM IN PLACE. "...THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NOT GIVE UP SO EASILY SANS. MIGHT ASWELL SLEEP." I SAT DOWN, MY HAND STILL UP TO KEEP HIS SOUL BLUE. HE JUST SIGHED IN DEFEAT, LOOKING UP AT THE CEILING. NOT LONG AFTER, HIS EYE'S GOT HEAVY, AND HE LOST HIS BATTLE TO SATY AWAKE. I RELEASED MY MAGIC AND THEN LOOKED AT CLYDE SEEING THE CONFUSION ON HIS FACE. "HE WONT SLEEP. HE FEELS BAD ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED, I KNOW IT..." I WHISPERED TO HIM_

"...Why would he feel bad?" _HE WHISPERED BACK. I GUESS HE ONLY HEARD OF DJ BEING IN THE HOSPITAL AND THAT'S IT._

 _"THE PERSON WHO ATTACKED WAS INTENDING TO KILL SANS... BUT DJ GOT IN FRONT OF THE ATTACK BEFORE IT HIT HIM. THAT'S WHY SHE'S HERE, AND SANS WONT LEAVE UNTIL HE KNOWS SHE'S ALRIGHT."_

"...Who did this, then?"

 _"SHE WONT BE A PROBLEM ANYMORE...*I HATE LYING* SHE'S WITH THE ATHORITI-"_

"You don't have to lie Papyrus... Lets just say Flowey likes giving people nightmares when they find out about him..." _I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT THAT..._

 _"...THAT'S ROUGH BUDDY." WE JUST STARTED TALKING ABOUT HOW THINGS WERE ON THE SURFACE THUS FAR. I GOT A JOB IN A RESTAURANT AND CLYDE STILL WORKS WITH HIS JOB HE HAD IN THE UNDERGROUND. WE TALKED FOR A FEW HOURS, BUT DOING NOTHING CAN GET TIRING, SHOCKINGLY. CLYDE FELL ASLEEP IN HIS CHAIR, AND I HAD NOTHING TO DO, SO I DID THE SAME._

* * *

 _I WAS IN A VILLAGE... THE ONLY LIGHT WAS A BRIGHT YELLOW MOON AND STARS THAT GAVE EVERY COTTAGE AND SMALL TENT A YELLOW HUE ON THEIR ALREADY PRESENT COLORS. IT LOOKED SO PEACEFUL."...WHAT KIND OF DREAM IS THIS?"_

"...Papyrus?... please say that's you..." _I TURNED AROUND, AND I SAW DJ. SHE HAD BROWN TEARS GOING DOWN HER FACE. I WAS SO CONFUSED AT THE MOMENT, BUT I ANSWERED HER QUESTION WITH A NOD. WITHOUT WARNING SHE JUST RAN TO ME AND HUGGED ME, CRYING. I HUGGED HER BACK, NOT SURE OF WHAT ELSE TO DO._ "It worked... I-It really worked!"

 _"W-...WHAT WORKED?" ALL OF A SUDDEN, IT STARTED TO RAIN... YET THERE WERE NO CLOUDS IN THE SKY..._

"I'm talking to you!" _IT FELT LIKE SHE WAS REALLY THERE... I FELT HER TEARS ON MY ARM. I STARTED TO RUB HER BACK, AND I COULD FEEL HER SPINE THROUGH HER SHIRT._ "..W-When Sans fell asleep, I tried talking to him, but he thought he was having a nightmare, so he wouldn't talk to me!" _THIS WASN'T A DREAM. IT CAN'T BE A DREAM... I REMEMBERED WHAT FLOWEY DID... IF HE SPENT SO MUCH TIME IN HER MIND, SHE HAD TO TAKE BACK CONTROL... SHE REALLY WAS SPEAKING TO ME, THANKS TO THE ABILITY SHE GAINED AFTER FLOWEY TOOK OVER HER MEMORIES TO SEE HOW HER HP WAS SO HIGH..._

 _"IT'S OK DJ... I-I'M HERE..."_

"...Sans Isn't hurt... Right?"

 _"NO, HE'S FINE. EVERYONE IS FINE... CHARA IS GONE... THE... SPACE TIME CONTINUUM ISN'T BEING TORN APART BY MULTIVERSES EITHER." I HEARD HER LAUGH A LITTLE BIT AND THE RAIN DIED DOWN. "...HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS, DJ? I KNOW THIS ISN'T A DREAM- IT CAN'T BE BUT, HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? I'VE ONLY HEARD STORIES ABOUT THIS BEING DONE..." SHE LET GO OF ME, WIPING HER SOCKETS WITH A SMILE ON HER FACE, THE RAIN FINALLY STOPPING._

"Something about... taking back control of my mind... When Flowey looked in my memories and the images were stuck in my head... somehow, I made them stop... Flowey can do the same. That's how I knew about the... You know." I NODDED AND LOOKED AROUND AGAIN... MAYBE THIS WAS HER VILLAGE?

 _"YOU CAN DO THAT?"_

"Hehehe... Watch this." _SHE HELD HER HAND OUT AND RAISED IT IN THE AIR, CAUSING GEODES TO GROW AND BUNDLE UP WITH EATCHOTHER, FORMING SOMETHING THAT RESEMBLED A PILLAR AS TALL AS ME. WHEN SHE PUT HER HAND DOWN, THE GEMS WENT BACK DOWN INTO THE GROUND LIKE THEY NEVER APPEARED. I SAW ME, BUT I WAS WEARING... SOMETHING THAT SANS WOULD WEAR._ "Sans told you about Puffy, right?"

 _"...THAT'S HIM?" HE WASN'T MOVING, PROBABLY BECAUSE IT WAS JUST SOME FORM OF IMAGE DJ CREATED. "...I WOULD NEVER SMOKE!" SHE JUST STARTED LAUGHING. SHE HELD OUT HER HAND AND MADE A FIST, CAUSING THE FIGURE TO TURN INTO GEM SHARDS AND GO AWAY. "...WHEN ARE YOU GONNA WAKE UP?"_

"...I'm trying. trust me. It's harder than it looks... Thanks for making Sans sleep... I was getting worried about that... that may have been my fault..."

 _"NO JOB IS TO DIFFICULT FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS... I'M GUESSING THE REASON WHY HE WOULDN'T SLEEP IS BECAUSE HE THINKS YOU'RE A NIGHTMARE PLAYING WITH HIS HEAD?" SHE JUST NODDED AND SIGHED. "...I SHOULD TELL HIM ABOUT THIS... THEN HE CAN LISTEN!"_

"Not yet... let him sleep for now... I may try again, but... If he still tries to stay up, tell him... You should wake up though, you got enough sleep already and keeping you that way is difficult... See ya, pap." _I DIDN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT SHE MEANT, BUT THEN I SAW THINGS GETTING BRIGHTER AROUND ME. WHEN I LOOKED BACK DJ WAS GONE._

 _"DJ? DJ!" THINGS GOT SO BRIGHT I HAD TO CLOSE MY SOCKETS._

* * *

"...Uncle Pappy?... Uncle Pappy, wake up." _I OPENED MY EYES AND I SAW FRISK ON MY LAP WITH THEIR HANDS ON MY CHEEK BONES. I LOOKED TO MY LEFT AND CLYDE JUST WAVED AT ME._

"Jeez man, you were out cold. Are you sure Sans was the one that needed sleep?"

 _ **"Are you alright Pappy dear?"** I LOOKED TO MY RIGHT AND METTATON WAS LEANING ON THE WALL._

 _"H-HI METTATON." I FELT MY FACE GET HOTTER AND FRISK WAS GIGGLING. "WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?"_

 _ **"Well, Frisk wanted to see you three, you know, Check on DJ, See their Daddy and Uncle and I just couldn't say no to a face like that, so I drove here for them to see you all."**_

 _"THANK YOU METTATON. THAT'S VERY NICE OF YOU." HIS FACE GLOWED A BIT AND HE SMILED. SANS WAS STILL ASLEEP AND WAS NOW COVERED WITH A BLANKET, I CAN ONLY ASSUME FRISK DID THAT, THEY DO THAT WHENEVER THEY CATCH HIM DOZING OFF. "SO, HOW WAS YOUR DAY, FRISK?"_

"Good. I meet a friend. He's in my pocket." _THEY WE'RE WEARING A PURPLE SUMMER JACKET AND THEY HELD THEIR HAND IN FRONT OF THEIR POCKET. I WAS SURPRISED ON WHO CRAWLED OUT._

 _"PHIL?" HE JUST WAVED AT ME WITH ONE OF HIS ARMS_

"Yeah! He was in a spider web on the porch of my house. The spider web had words on it saying 'Can I see DJ, please?' I wanted to see her too, so we came together. Mom was baking things, so I asked Mettaton to bring me, and he said yes! I brought some 'get well' balloons and some flowers! See!" _THEY POINTED TO THE WINDOW AND SOME FLOWERS WITH BALLOONS TAPPED TO THE VASE SO THE FLOWERS COULD GET SOME SUNLIGHT._ "...Is Aunt DJ gonna wake up soon?" _...THAT WAS THE FIRST TIME THEY CALLED HER THAT..._

 _"SHE'LL WAKE UP SOON... I'M SURE OF IT."_

* * *

 _ **'AWWW!' -I actually said that out loud when I wrote the 'Aunt DJ' part. I had to keep going back and rewriting things! DX When it's Pap's P.O.V, the words are Capital, and Frisk is Gender neutral in this story! I kept writing 'she'! Thank you for favoriting, following, viewing and reviewing! I'll 'see' you I the next chapter**_

 _ **BEAR HUGS!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**SANS P.O.V**

 **today marks the third day since DJ's been out... The only time i went out was when Papyrus made me go for a small walk with him outside. I have to admit, it was nice, Birds were singing, flowers were blooming... But i was still having a bad time. Clyde spent the night last night. I let him sleep on the bed that pap brought yesterday, and when he woke up, he stayed there. It was a Thursday, so he took the Friday off. We were just... talking in the room. I was sitting on a chair next to DJ and Pap was sitting on a chair in front of the window. DJ's HP was very high now. If she didn't wake up today, it would definitely be tomorrow. I mean, her HP is high, but this was freaking nuts...**

 _"SHE'LL WAKE UP SANS, I'M SURE OF IT."_ **I wish i could be as positive as Pap... He never saw the bad in things, unlike me.**

 **"...how do you do it Pap? You're so... sure of things... I could never do that everyday..."**

 _"...I JUST DO."_ **he smiled. I can tell when he hides something, but i wasn't going to dig further... i was just too tired for it. he's been wanting to tell me something, but we always get interupted by the dumbest things... the nurse needs to check dj again or they ask if we are hungry and there is no where to talk in private that allows us to stay here in the hospital... I mean, it's a hospital.**

"...Wanna sleep on the bed, Sans?" **Clyde sat up, waiting for a response.**

 **"Nah, i'm good. *...Dang it*" ... clyde's been having fun for the past few day since what happened...**

"I'll make Pap carry you here again." **He just started laughing.**

 **"You just wont let that go, will ya?" I could feel a smile creep on my face... now i know how Pap feels about my puns when he tries to hide his smiles even though he hates it. I just got up as Clyde did and got on the bed. Before i slept, i heard Clyde's and Pap's phones going of with texts... I don't care if their taking pictures, i'm freaking tired...**

TEXTS

 _I HOPE SHE GETS TO HIM..._

Are you sure that dream wasn't

a dream Pap?

 _YES...I'M SURE OF IT CLYDE. SHE CAN'T_

 _WAKE UP YET... DON'T MEAN SHE_

 _CAN'T TALK TO US. I KNOW_

 _THAT WAS HER._

I hope your right. Sans is gonna

go nuts, isn't he?

 _CHANCES ARE IS THAT HE'LL TRY_

 _TO FORCE HIMSELF UP. DJ TRIED_

 _TALKING TO HIM FIRST, BUT HE_

 _WOULDN'T TALK TO HER,_

 _THINKING IT WAS A NIGHTMARE._

And if he wakes up?

 _WE TELL HIM IT'S THE REAL_

 _DEAL_

He'll get mad... You should of told

him sooner.

 _IF IT WILL MAKE HIM SEE HER._

 _HE CAN YELL AT ME FOR_

 _HOURS. HE STILL FEELS_

 _GUILTY. DJ NEEDS TO TELL_

 _HIM IT'S UNCALLED FOR!_

 _I UNDERSTAND I MADE A_

 _MISTAKE FOR WAITING,_

 _BUT THAT'S WHAT DJ ASKED._

Its like how you felt, right?

 _...LIKE LOOKING IN A MIRROR._

 **SANS P.O.V**

 **I woke up looking up at the blue sky. I was in a village when i sat up, i think. *...What the hell?* I looked around and saw a few cottage houses and tents... not again...**

"Please don't run Sans..." **I turned around and saw DJ.**

 **"Shit, not again." I got up and started running, hearing 'dj' yelling my name. This was a nightmare. It didn't look like it, but it had to be. I kept running for what felt like miles, then i couldn't run anymore. I had to stop. I had my hands on my knees, breathing like i ran a marathon... "..H... How am i... Outta breath?" I looked around and noticed i was still in the village... thing...**

"No it's not, Sans." **I turned around and 'DJ' was there.** "this isn't a dream." **She got closer to me, but i couldn't move back. My feet were stuck to the ground by... gems or something related to it... I just got mad, i had enough of these nightmares.**

 **"I'M SORRY OK! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR YOU TO GET HURT!" I was crying at this point... I want the nightmares to end. "PLEASE, JUST DO WHAT YOU WA-" She slapped me... and it hurt "will you stop slapping m-!" I held my cheek and looked at DJ... she was crying too. I felt rain hit the top of my head, but when i looked up there were no clouds... yet it continued and got heavier.**

"I chose... to get in front of you, Sans... This isn't a nightmare!" **Her sudden shouting surprised me and it started to thunder.** "I-I'LL SLAP YOU AGAIN IF YOU WANT! YOU CAN'T FEEL PAIN IN DREAMS! I TRIED, AND TRIED TO TALK TO YOU, BUT YOU KEPT THINKING I WAS JUST A FIGMENT IN YOUR MIND LIKE THE ONES YOU HAD IN THE UNDERGROUND, SO YOU IGNORED ME OR CHOSE NOT TO SLEEP AT ALL!" **I looked around, and some of the buildings were coming apart and the sky had dark clouds forming. DJ fell to the ground on her knees, hands covering her face.** "y-you didn't do anything wrong, Sans..." **... If this wasn't a nightmare, i wish it was now... I had no idea what to think. Either my mind is a twisted... cluster fuck... or DJ is really here... I got on my knees and hugged her... It felt so real... She wrapped her arms around me, crying harder then i've ever heard her. I rubbed her back... trying to calm her down. If what she said was true... than for these past 4 days, i've flat out ignored her... when she was trying to make me feel better... She takes a gaster blaster for me and i acted like she's... a nightmare...**

 **"I'm... so, so sorry DJ... I-I thought... I didn't know... Did... Did you just try talking to me?" the rain started to calm down and the thunder stopped.**

"...No... I tried talking to Pap... I'm not too sure if he believed me, but... At least i talked to him... I'm trying so hard... But i can't wake up for some reason... M-My body wont let me." **The rain slowed to a stop and the building were starting to come back together.**

 **"...How are you doing this? If this isn't a dream for me..."**

"...When Flowey looked at my memories, i lost control... I could still see his memories... I still can't remember how but... I took back control... but my mind became stronger, too." **She unwrapped her arms, and wiped her eyes.** "I've been in here for... i don't know how long... I know it's been more than a few days... I can talk to people in their sleep... It's the only thing that keeps me from going nuts."

 **"Who have you talked to?"**

"...Toriel... Undyne... Hard to believe, but i managed to talk to Puffy... But, they probably think it's just random dreams... I would."

 **"...Why can't you wake up?" She just shrugged. She really didn't know. "...Can... other people come... Where are we, anyways?"**

"...Its a mixture of our minds... The village is a part of my mind... and the reason why the stars are bright blue is because your in here... When i talked to Pap, the stars were yellow, because his soul is. When i'm alone, the stars are brown."

 **"...weird stars..." She started to laugh and the village returned to full health, But the sky was still gray. "... I don't think your body is what prevents you from waking up, DJ."**

"...What do you mean?" **We both got up. My legs weren't stuck to the ground anymore.**

 **"...Your HP... is to the point you should be awake... I think... Maybe something in your head is keeping you down..." She looked around, obviously seeing nothing.**

"...So... something in my head... is keeping me from waking up?... What?"

 **"...I dunno! Maybe we... need to find something?"**

"...But... there's nothing but the village... WAIT! Waitwaitwaitwait." **She started running around, poking her head in each building**

 **"Kid, you're gonna scare elvis outta the building." She looked back with a face i can never hold my laugh with. Pap does the same thing. "What?"**

"...I saw something that wasn't what i saw back in my village a few days ago. I touched it, and it looked like a diamond... thing -but i was kinda scared of what it was... But, maybe now, it can be what i need to wake up with...Help me." **I started to look... we looked for about a half hour.**

 **"...I think we need help!" i yelled, being many ways away from DJ. It looked like she jumped, but she vanished when she landed, then she jumped back behind me, scaring the hell outta me. "DON'T DO THAT!"**

"...Don't teleport... Anyway, i think your right." **i thought for a moment, then remembered how she said pap was in here, too.**

 **"...Can more than one person be in here?" She face palmed herself**

"WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT!... What time is it in the real world?" **I just shrugged. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, her eye... that i could see, was covered in brown fire.** "...Paps sleeping..." **her face started to blush** "...Clydes here still?" **she had a stupid grin on her face that i had to hold my laugh...**

 **"Oh yeah, your boyfriend came to visit." She was too happy of the fact he cared that she didn't get mad about what i said. "You now notice? He's sent the night her lat night."**

"I-I knew he was here... i-i just didn't expect to still be here... W-Were forgetting o-our task at hand here!" **She held out her hand and a beam of fire shot out, forming a figure. Then, Pap emerged from it.**

 _"...WASN'T I JUST EATING SPAGHETTI- AHH!"_ **DJ hugged him, catching Pap completely off guard.** _"DJ! ARE WE IN... WHATEVER THAT OTHER PLACE WAS? THE STARS ARE DIFFERENT."_ **I looked up and the stars were now a mixture of yellow and blue.**

 **"We need help, Pap." I got his attention. "We think we know why DJ ain't waking up." He hugged DJ again, then put her on the ground.**

 _"IF WE CAN WAKE HER UP, THEN I SHALL DO ANYTHING! NOTHING IS TOO MUCH FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"_

"Great. There's a diamond somewhere in here, but we can't find it."

 _"YOU NEED NOT TO WORRY! I WILL LOOK FOR THIS GEM AS I DO WITH MY SPECIAL SPAGHETTI SAUCE! NYEH HEH HEH!"_ **Then he ran looking in each house like we wer-** _"FOUND IT!"_

* * *

 _ **What will this gem do? What role will it play in the next chapter..?wait and find out-**_

 _ **BEAR HUGS!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Ok, i wanted to make this chapter as random and fantasy as possible... for some reason... I dunno how this idea popped into my head, but please let me know what you think of it! No bear hugs till the end :3**_

* * *

 **SANS P.O.V**

 **"go pap! were was it?!" As soon as Pap started looking, he found the gem DJ mentioned inside of a cottage at the edge of the village. It looked like an average gem... It wasn't a diamond, it was brown, not clear.**

 _"IT WAS JUST HERE. THE HARDEST THINGS TO FIND ARE IN PLAIN SIGHT! WHY IS THIS SO IMPORTANT? DOES IT INVOLVE SOMETHING WITH DJ'S MIND?"_

"We think. When i first touched it, it grew into what it was now. At first it was... like a tiny rock. I just chose not to touch it afterwards because i was unsure of what it was."

 **"well, right now it's our only lead." DJ walked to the gem and touched it. It started to glow and grow the longer she had it in her grasp. It just kept growing until it turned into a complete pillar in the house we we're in.**

 _"WOWIE! IT'S HUGE! ... IS THAT A DOOR KNOB?"_ **I thought Paps was nuts until i actually saw the same thing he was looking at.**

 **"...what the heck? it's like nightmare before christmas with pillars..."  
**

"... Lets open it, I guess." **dj turned the door knob and opened the now visible door. It was a black void, but we heard voices in it. All overlapping eachother. There were kids laughing, parents crying... it was so weird.** "...Do we just... Go in?"

 **"...it's the only thing i can think of. Come on." I went first, then Papyrus came in after me. DJ tried to walk in, but the door's hinges grew spikes and stopped her from continuing**

"What the heck?!" **I tried breaking the spikes but they wouldn't budge.** "...I don't think i can get in... Will you guys be alright by yourselves? I dunno what's in there."

 _"...WELL BE FINE! IF I'M CORRECT, WE ARE JUST IN YOUR MIND! NOTHING TOO HARMFUL WILL HAPPEN TO US! READY SANS?"_ **i thought back when dj slapped me, and it actually hurt... if i had skin it would probably be red or bruised... but a little pain, i can manage.**

 **"Yeah. We'll be back DJ." i just waved and started walking forward**

"Be careful guys!" **We walked into the void, seeing nothing. Me and Pap could see eachother, but we could tell it was dark.**

 _"...WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS PLACE IS?"_

 **"no clue. i'm wondering if we have one..." if this is something in someone's mind, then i should have something like it, right?**

 _"MAYBE... SANS, LOOK!"_ **he pointed ahead, and we saw a bunch of... weird wisps of some kind... they looked like little spheres with wings on them.** _"THERE'S HUNDREDS OF THEM!"_ **some flew near me then flew off with the rest.**

 **"thousands maybe... is that the same pillar we saw outside?" There was the same pillar that came from the gem outside, but some of the wisp thingies were sitting on the groves and spikes. "what are these things? they all have brown wings but, their different colors..."**

 _"...WHAT HAPPENS IF WE HOLD ONE."_ **he reached out and held a orange one.** _"AWW, THEIR SO CUTE! YOU WOULDN'T THINK IT, BUT THEIR SOFT TOO-!"_ **the wisp just got bigger until its shape changed. Me and Papyrus backed up until it looked like we could see something in it. We saw... a human with a small figure wearing a cloak that was a little too big for their figure. the human and the figure was one opposite sides of a log that was a bridge for a small creek.**

 _ **"Come on honey, you can do it!"**_

 ** _"Daddy, i'm scared!"_ the voice sounded familiar but too high pitched to match**

 _ **"There's nothing to be afraid of! I promise! Put the hood down, you'll see better."**_ **When the figure took their hood off, i couldn't believe who i was looking at.**

 _"IS THAT DJ?!"_ **pap yelled, making me jump a little. the dj in the screen... thing looked just like the one here, except they didn't have glasses ad the clothes she had on looked like things people wear that we're in history books. animal skin and cloth and stuff.**

 _ **"Ok... I'm c-coming... You'll catch me if i fall, right?"**_ **she was like a little kid. the screen reminded me of frisk when they we're to scared to jump of the play ground castle back home, but i caught them from falling on the ground...**

 _ **"Your not gonna fall sweetie, i wont let that happen. Look."**_ **The human, Now knowing it was dj's dad walked over to the log and held on to the end he was at** _**"I'm supporting my end. There's no way it will fall, i promise. Be the brave girl i know you are and come on! I know you can do it!" DJ ran across the bridge and jumped into the mans arm, laughing.**_

 _ **"I-I did it! H-HAHAA! I did it!"**_

 _ **"I told you! Come on, Mommy's waiting for us."**_ **Then the screen formed back into the wisp Pap was holding earlier.**

 **"...That... was freakin trippy- what was that?!"**

 _"...I THINK THESE WISPS ARE... MEMORIES DJ HAD IN HER LIFE... THAT'S NOT THE BEST PART- IT LIKE A PUZZLE!"_ **pap's face lit up like it usually does when he see's a puzzle...**

 **"...how can a puzzle match what happened here, pap?" He caught the same wisp that showed us DJ's memory.**

 _"DJ WAS SCARED TO CROSS THAT BRIDGE, RIGHT? EVEN THOUGH SHE WAS SCARED HER FATHER ENCOURAGED HER, TELLING HER TO BE BRAVE. WHAT COLOR DOES BRAVERY STAND FOR WITH SOULS, SANS?"_

 **"...orange." i get it...**

 _"EXACTLY!"_

 **"but... i don't think all the wisps here follow that notion."**

 _"HOW COME?"_

 **"...well, there is more than eight colors here. way more. look at the pillar for example. There's only gray and brown ones on it... Actually, what do those ones stand for?" I walked over and grabbed the closest one i could get. The wisp grabbed hold of one of the spikes, and it broke of and started to glow.**

 _"SANS, WHAT DID YOU DO?!"_

 **"nothin'!" The wisp flew in front of us, and the gem grew into a door knob. Then the wisp turned into a brown door. "...i think... we can look at a memory while being in it now..? come on..." Pap opened the door, and we walked in. It was so bright we had to shield our eyes. When we opened them again, we were in... What looked like the bottom of mount Ebott, but small cottages were scattered around... it looked the same as dj's mind outside. We saw the same wisp that brought us here and it started to fly towards a house window. "wait! Pap come on!" We followed it to one cottage house, and we heard a women singing.**

 _"...WHO'S_ THAT?" **i just shrugged and looked around. it looked like what we saw in dj's head, but the moon and stars were white and there was actually a few clouds.** _"I THINK IT'S IN THE HOUSE... DO WE JUST... FOLLOW THE WISP INSIDE, ER?"_ **He reached for the door but his hand phased through.**

 **"...Guess we can just go where we want." We walked in, and it looked like an average cottage back before technology was made. By the fire place we saw a red geode elemental rocking in a rocking chair, back facing us. She was the one singing.**

 _ **"You are my sunshine**_

 _ **My only sunshine...**_

 _ **You make me happy, when skies are gray.**_

 _ **You'll never know, dear, how much i love you...**_

 _ **Please don't take my sunshine away..."**_ **The wisp that lead us here flew in front of the lady, flying up and down. Pap walked in front of the lady and he looked at her. I dunno what he was looking at, but his face was priceless.**

 _"SANS..."_ **He was whispering for some reason** _"COME HERE... YOU GOTTA SEE THIS..."_ **i walked in front and saw why he made the best face known to man. In the lady's arms was a small skeleton baby, obviously dj. It was impossible to mistake it for someone else, Her brown eyes gave it away.** _"SANS... THIS MEANS THAT... THIS TIME PERIOD WAS BEFORE THE WAR BETWEEN HUMANS AND MONSTERS. SHE'S JUST A BABY! SHE'S SO CUTE! HOW OLD DO YOU THINK SHE IS!"_

 **"...she's so small... not even a few months at best... this is DJ's Mom then."** **DJ's Mom was humming the same tune she was singing, lulling the infant DJ to sleep. everything just got bright to the point we had to shield our eyes again. when we opened them, we were back in the pillar. The wisp re-appeared and went back with the other wisps. "ok... so these little guys are DJ's memories and the spikes on the pillar allow us to see them in first person point of view... but how does this help our case? we need to figure out what's keeping DJ in a comatose state in the real world."**

 _"UMM... WAIT... THESE WISPS ARE ALL OVER THE PLACE... HOW COME THERE'S NONE OVER THERE."_ **Pap pointed to an area that had nothing in it. no wisp was getting close to that spot. some wisps were circling around us, but when we got close to the barren area, they scattered to the other direction. When we got closer, we saw some brown wings, alot like the wisps scattered around the floor.** _"IS SOMETHING... EATING THE WISPS? OH MY GOD THAT'S GROSS! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO GET CLOSER!"_

 **"don't think we gotta choice... maybe this is why DJ aint wakin' up... there's a lot of wings, and this barren spot is pretty big compared to the populated side... lets go." we walked further in, and i heard heavy breathing. "jeez pap, you that scared? heh."**

 _"SANS... THAT ISN'T ME. I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE SCARED ONE HERE."_ **we looked in different directions but we didn't see anything. i was looking back at the pillar when Pap patted my shoulder.** _"SANS... L-LOOK UP..."_ **before i did, this slim landed on my shoulder...** **above us was a horrifying version of a gaster blaster. it looked a lot like the one Chara attacked me with when DJ took the blow** _"RUN!"_ **It started to fall from the ceiling, so i ran Paps direction. It landed on the floor, growing more limbs like a four legged animal. it just stood there, watching our every move. In its nose hole, i saw another wisp, but it was blood red. i heard chara's laugh coming from it...**

 **"Pap..." I whispered. "i think that the wisp in it's nose is the memory that DJ got when she defended me... I think it's eating the rest of her memories..."**

 _"IS THAT WHY SHE WONT WAKE UP? BECAUSE IT WONT LET HER?"_

 **"yep... how do we do this?" i waited for pap to say something, and the look on the demons face looked like it didn't mind waiting... like this was a fun game to it...**

 _"..I MAY HAVE NEVER PREFERRED TO DO COMBAT, BUT UNDYNE TAUGHT ME SOME MANEUVERS FOR TWO AGAINST ONE, AS UNFAIR AS IT WAS."_ **he whispered, forming a bone staff in his hand behind his back so the beast couldn't see.** _"YOU, USE YOUR POWERS TO DISTRACT IT. I KNOW HOW FAST YOU CAN DODGE ATTACKS. WHILE YOUR DOING THAT, I'LL USE MY ATTACK TO DESTROY THE WISP, PROBABLY DESTROYING THE GASTER BLASTER ALONG WITH IT."_

 **"...best plan i heard all week." I walked away from Pap, getting the creatures attention. "hey... how ya doin'? i'm good... you remember me, right?" It growled and snarled at me, more slobber coming from it's teeth. "i'm gonna assume that means you do... DJ, is the best sister i had... taking a bullet like that for me... I'll probably never be able to repay her." I saw Pap aiming his attack as i prepared my side of his plan, making my eye glow to use my powers "...but i sure as hell know where to start." Pap fired his attack, but the wisp left the creature's nose before the bone could hit it. The creature screamed in pain, then fell to the ground. "... The Gaster Blaster wasn't a part of the wisp?" The gaster blaster when up in flames, then died out.**

 _"SANS IT'S FLYING AWAY!"_ **I saw the creature flying up. I called My gaster blaster, and made it fly after it while i was riding it. I used my magic to make it stop but it was too strong for my magic to weigh it down. it just kept going... red is determination...** _"HANG ON SANS! I'LL USED MY BLUE ATTACK!"_ **he held out his hand and caused the creature to fall like it was carrying thirty tons. It hit the floor, still trying to squirm out of Paps magic grip.**

 **"good one Pap... Now lets get rid of this house fly." I aimed my blaster and fired. When the blaster fired, it seemed like its blaster was too bright for me to look at. Me and Pap had to shield our eyes because it was so bright.**

 **when i opened my eyes, i looked at pap and he was waking up. we we're still in the pillar thing... but the wisps where all around us. i looked at the wings on the floor and they grew back to wisps again. the wisp that i thought i hit with the gaster blaster changed from a blood red to a bright red in front of me, making the evil laughs of chara stop and a small happy chuckle of dj's instead. it started to glow brighter and brighter to the point me and pap had to shield our eyes.**

* * *

 **I woke up in the bed in DJ's hospital room and i saw Pap wake up in his chair, stretching his back. I guess Clyde left and there was new flower's in the vase that was in the room next to the window. It was dark outside and clyde's car wasn't in the parking lot from what i could see from the window. I felt my jacket, happy to know the gross slim from the creature wasn't on me anymore.** _"OWIE! I'M NEVER SLEEPING IN THESE CHAIRS AGAIN... W-... WERE BACK?"_

"Heh... I was wondering when you guys would wake up..."

* * *

 _ **YAY! WE GOT SOME CUTE STUFF IN HERE TOO! Wow, one more chapter and we make it to 20 chapters! WOOOOOO! Jeez, this whole chapter was through Sans P.O.V... cool.**_

 _ **BEAR HUGS!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_"DJ!"_ Pap and Sans ran to my bed and hugged me... I didn't care if it hurt a little but, I hugged them back. _"YOUR AWAKE! YOU WONT BELIEVE WHAT THE GEM THING WAS!"_

"Please stop yelling sir, your sis-!" A nurse walked in and her face was amazing. "D-DejaVu! Your awake! How do you feel?" She walked in all the way and set her notepad down that she was carrying.

"Little light headed... that's about it."

"Well I could imagine. You were in a coma for 4 days." She looked at the monitor that I was attached to and wrote something on the notepad. "...If you stay this way with these readings... You should be able to leave by tomorrow afternoon. I'm happy to see your awake and well DejaVu. Would you like anything to eat?"

"Yes. I'm starving, please." My mouth almost drulled thinking about food. The nurse left and it was just us three again, I just hugged them again. "It's great to be back."

 **"great to have ya back, DJ. do you remember anything?"**

"I was in the village of my mind, and you two went into the freaky pillar... That's it."

 _"...REALLY? THAT'S ALL?"_ Pap and Sans looked so confused. _"WE WERE IN THAT PILLAR FOR AT LEAST AN HOUR AFTER WE ENTERED. RIGHT SANS?"_

 **"yeah. we walked for a long period of time, and then we ended up in an area with a pillar looking just like the one we entered, except it didn't have a door and there were these wisps thingies flying around- we saw some of your memories with them too. It was weird..."**

"You saw my... Memories? What ones?" Now i really wish i could have gone in. I crossed my legs as if it was a movie i was going to watch.

 _"WE SAW ONE WHEN YOU AND I'M GUESSING YOUR FATHER- YOU DID CALL HIM DADDY- WAS AT THIS LOG BRIDGE WAY BEFORE THE WAR STARTED. YOU WERE SCARED TO GO ACROSS UNTIL-"_

"Until he encouraged me to run across to him!.. I remember that. Heh, I must have been eight when that happened."

 **"there was one other one. you were just a little baby-"**

 _"YOU WERE SO CUTE!"_

 **"probably not even a month yet. I wasn't completely sure of it, but you really were born before the war. Paps is right though, I wish I had a camera."**

"Sheesh... Why couldn't I go in?" Sans and Pap just shrugged. "What kept me from waking up?"

 **"well, the memory that had happened when you got attacked was... i dunno how to explain that- but it was trapped or something that chara did to it-"**

 _"THERE WAS SOMETHING RESEMBLING A GASTER BLASTER THAT WAS ALSO MADE FROM GEMSTONE AND THE WISP THINGIE WAS... CORRUPTED? THAT'S THE ONLY WORD I CAN THINK FOR IT. SANS HIT IT WITH HIS GASTER BLASTER AND IT SEEMED TO FIX IT."_ I just nodded and looked out the window, seeing that the moon was almost setting "...Well. Now what? I just woke up from a coma, I wanna do something, who else?"

 _"ME!.. IT'S KINDA LATE THOUGH..."_

"There's stuff we can do here... Hey!" I looked over to the door and saw my sketch book with my sketch pencil on top of it. "Those were in my place! H-How-?"

 _"HEH, YEAH... YOU SAID SOMETHING ABOUT PHIL BRINGING GUESTS TO YOUR PLACE WITHOUT ASKING, SO I THOUGHT I SHOULD CHECK YOUR HOME IN CASE HE DID THAT. TURNS OUT HE DID- ONLY 3 OTHER SPIDER FRIENDS- BUT THEY FOUND YOUR BOOK AND I THOUGHT THAT BOOK MAY HAVE BEEN IMPORTANT, SO I BROUGHT IT HERE JUST IN CASE. THE PENCIL WAS ALREADY IN THE BOOK..."_

"...Why is the pencil out of the book?" I could tell Pap was having trouble thinking of a lie, I know the feeling. "Ok, what did ya see-?"

 _"YOUR DRAWING ARE AMAZING! I DIDN'T GET TO SEE ALL OF THEM, BUT THE ONES I SAW ARE REALLY GOOD! *snicker* YOU DREW CLYDE PRETTY GOOD TOO!"_

"PAPYRUS!" He fell on the floor laughing. I looked at Sans and he just held his hand up in surrender.

 **"I didn't say anything- he knew the first time you too were talking- it's more obvious then his crush with Mettaton and vice versa"**

 _"SANS!"_ I just started laughing after that. Paps face was glowing like a candle at that point. _"W-W-WELL YOU LIKE T-TORIEL RIGHT! NYEH HEH HEH!" Sans still held his smile._

 **"I ain't flustering over it. I know people know. known for a while now."** Paps face was amazing. I kept it in my head, and got my book in my lap and starting drawing what I remembered. **"please say your drawing his face. please!"**

"Your a mind reader and walker today" I scooted over on the bed so Sans and Pap could sit next to me. I was drawing Paps face he made, but he and Sans gave me better ideas as I drew.

* * *

An hour later, we drew Papyrus riding on a wave of spaghetti with him saying 'Nyeh heh heh' in the picture and it was amazing. "Done... Best picture I've ever drawn, actually."

 _"OF COURSE! IT IS A PICTURE OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"_ I handed him the pencil, getting a confused look from him.

"You both are signing it too. I only sign things by myself when I get the idea on my own. I wouldn't have done this without your ideas."

 _"NYEH HEH HEH! IT'S LIKE GIVING AN AUTOGRAPH!"_ Papyrus and Sans signed it in the corner, with me doing the same. I looked out the window, and the sun was coming up.

"...Think we can get the nurses to make me leave early?"

 **"...you sure DJ? I don't want anything else happening..."** I just patted his back and took back the pencil and placed it in my book.

"I'm good! Besides, no one else knows i'm back yet- lets surprise e- SOMETHING IS IN MY GOWN!" I felt something crawling on my back and it was making me laugh "GEHEHET IT OUT! HAHAHA!"

 _"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT US TO DO! NYEH HEH HEH!"_ Pap and Sans were just laughing. I'm happy the room was mostly sealed when the doors close, because by the time we found out what it was, people after surgery would have woken up.

"P-Phil..." I was out of breath. "When did he get here?! W-Why were you in my robe!?"

 **"last time when frisk visited they brought him here."**

"Aw, Frisk came? I luv that kid." Phil jumped from my arm to the window and pointed an arm out to the parking lot. I got out of the bed, even though Pap told me not too "I'm fine. I wanna get u-woah." I sat back down when my legs were basically jello and my head spun.

 _"BUT WHAT IF THE NUR-"_

"She didn't say I couldn't get up. She just said to ask for assistance if I needed anything, so... Assistance being asked for the Great Papyrus, please?" I could tell he was trying to say no.

 _"...FINE! BUT ONLY BECAUSE I'M GREAT..."_ He let me wrap my arm around his shoulder as I tried to walk to the window. When I looked out, I saw Frisk and Toriel walking to the entrance. I knocked on the window loud enough for them to hear. Toriel saw me and I waved. It looked like she told Frisk to turn around, and when they did, their smile could beat Sans and Undyne's any day of the week. They started to run to the window, then changed direction for the front door of the Hospital we were in. _"YOU MAY WANT TO SIT BACK DOWN. THEY MIGHT TAKE A RUNNING START FOR A HUG."_ I actually managed to get back to the bed without Paps help. Soon enough, the door knocked.

"You have visitors." The nurse already knew who Toriel and Frisk was, before and after I came here. Frisk walked in... then stated running to me.

"AUNT DJ!" They wrapped their arms around me, but I was frozen... They never called me that before. I realized they were still hugging me, so I hugged them back. Toriel came to the other side of the bed and did the same. I swear I heard the nurse giggle before she left. When we let go, I had tears in my eyes. "Why are you crying? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No... I'm just happy to see you all." Frisk just started to giggle

"Your tears are colorful like Dad and Uncle Pap! Hehehe, it looks like chocolate!" They were talking through their giggles and handed me a tissue from a box next to my bed.

"...Huh." I touched it, looking at it on the tips of my fingers "...Kinda does... Sure don't taste like chocolate though... I WISH!" I started to laugh with Frisk, everyone else doing the same.

"I'm so happy to see your alright DJ. I was worried sick! I can't wait to see you back home." Toriel hugged me again.

"Actually, I was betting to see if we could leave early. If not, i'm still leaving at noon tomorrow... I wanna leave now though." I just lied back in the bed and rubbed my sockets.

"In due time. You want to make sure your completely fine, do you not?"

"...Yeah... But I feel great!" I sat up and my head spun, but i hid the effect form my face the best i could with a smile.

"Maybe DJ can come outside! Can she, Mom?" Toriel had a look of concern in her face, but then she smiled.

"If the nurse says it's ok. We'll wait when sh-"

 _"I'LL GO ASK!"_ Before Toriel could say anything Pap left the room.

"He's the best."

 **"he's the best."** Me and Sans just looked at each other than started to laugh.

We waited for about half an hour for Papyrus. I showed Frisk and Toriel what we drew in our spare time when I woke up and they loved the image. When Pap came back, he had a big smile on his face holding a clipboard. **"...what's with the face?"** Sans had a confused look until Pap walked passed him. I guess he saw what the paper on the clipboard was, and when he did he had a smile on his face. Pap had his other arm behind his back, now revealed to be holding a Stethoscope, placing it around his neck as if he were a doctor. Wearing that and the clipboard, he kinda looked like one. I just started to laugh, along with Frisk.

 _"I, GREAT DOCTOR PAPYRUS, NEED YOU TO SIGN THIS!"_ He handed me the clipboard, then a pen that was clipped on his shirt.

"What is this for?"

 _"A FORM YOU NEED TO SIGN SO YOU CAN LEAVE... LIKE RIGHT NOW..."_ i just stared at him in shock. _"DON'T LOOK AT ME WITH THAT SMILE YET- SIGN IT!"_ I was having a hard time writing with me laughing at the same time. When I signed it, I jumped up and hugged Papyrus _"YOUR COMING HOME!"_

"I'm coming home!"

 **"your not leaving in that are you? I'll be right back. I'll get you some clothes form your place alright?"** The Sans left through the door... Then came back out with my clothes in his arm. He was smiling until he saw us laughing. **"...what's so funny?"**

"Sans." Toriel walked over "If your trying to look cool with that trick, do it with out going through the closet." Toriel was giggling when Sans had a top hat with a tie on top of it. I guess it was left from the last person who was in this room and forgot to take them. Sans set my clothes on a chair, and put the tie around his neck.

 **"*snickers* Hey Tori, what did the top hat say to the tie?"** I didn't need to look at Pap to see his dreadful look, I could feel it. **"It said...'You** ** _hang_** **around... i'll go** ** _on a head_** **!"** Toriel was laughing non stop and Papyrus was just yelling at Sans for his pun. I saw him, but I wish I meet the man who invented puns. He'd be proud of Sans for sure. Toriel said that everyone would be waiting in the entrance of the building and that they'd see me when I get changed. When they left and I got my clothes on, I guess Sans left my cloak... But I was wearing it when I got in here a few days ago... I looked around the room and didn't see it. *...Maybe someone took it back to my house for me?* I walked outside and saw Sans leaning against the other side of the wall with my cloak over his head. He wasn't wearing it, it was just draped over his skull.

 **"Hey look at me. I'm a 'DJ.'"** Then he started to do an 'attempt' to beat box like dubstep would sound. I was trying to keep my laugh quiet, realizing I wasn't in the room anymore.

"Gimme back my cloak, you dork." I got it off his head, and put it on, happy to feel it against my head and shoulders.

 **"heh, I know how that feels. I can't stand not wearing my hoodie... How old is that, anyway?"** We started walking to the exit as we were talking

"Pretty old... Older than me."

 **"...so, it's in the 2-"** I faked coughed when I saw people in front of us. **"...How old are you, 20 i'm guessing?"**

"Turned 24 last week." We walked past the people, happy to not get my real age out. I don't care if people think i'm old. But when people find out that i've been on the surface for 2000 years, they wanna know how life was back then. And since I was only on the surface, Humans and Monsters will realize I wasn't in the barrier, and I don't want people to EVER know that. The only ones who know are my brothers, Toriel, and Flowey. Sans said he had a word with Flowey, so I wouldn't have to worry about him telling anyone. I trust Sans, so I wont worry. We made it to the exit and I was just happy breathing in the nice summer air. Phil came down from a string of web and landed on my shoulder. "I was wondering when you would pop back in." He just swayed from right to left and moving up and down, laughing even though it couldn't be heard. "So... I just left before the nurse gave me food... Who's hungry?"

 **"grillby's!"**

 _"ANYTHING BUT GRILLBY'S!"_

 **"aw come on pap! grillbz's new restaurant has an outdoor eating area! you don't have to smell the grease... please?"** He held his hand in front of his chest for good measure to make pap say yes.

 _"...FINE! LETS GO THEN! TO, 'THE GREAT!'"_ We all walked over to Paps car. Frisk and Toriel seemed to walk here, or took the bus because I didn't see any other vehicle. I was walking with everyone, then I just stopped. Toriel walking with Frisks hand in her's... Seeing Pap yelling at Sans because of a pun he said... Phil walking in and out of my radius' arm wondering why I stopped...

"It's feels great to be back..."

* * *

 _ **There will be an Author's note here soon :3**_

 _ **BEAR HUGS!**_


	21. Thank you

**_OK! THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! If you clicked on here, this message goes to everyone._**

 ** _To the people who read this story before it got taken off, you may ask- 'Why is the story complete? there was 30 chapters before it got taken off!'. Well, I wanted to make this story to have parts! That, and it makes thing easier for me to update and maybe re-write chapters for the next one. I don't know when i'll upload part 2 of Brown soul, but when i do, I hope you like it, and just for the heck of it i'll thank everyone who was following and favorite this story in the first chapter of part 2!_**

 **But above all, i want to thank everyone here now... I never expected this story to get so much attention, really, i didn't. I remember when i first made the first chapter last year, completely out of boredom... I uploaded it onto the site, and the next day i had people already following, favorite, reviews- over 200 people read it! I didn't even have a uploading plan, yet i made sure to write a chapter every single night for the story. When i had free time, i made the image for DJ on my laptop so the story could have an image for the main character! Besides school... This was something i worked really hard on, and you all have been nothing but caring and helpful to me... I log on here, and the first thing i do is look at the Doc manager for anything new, even if my favorite story got updated.**

 **I thank you all, so much and love you... not LOVE, get it? XD I'll work on the next part as soon an i can... Finals in school are annoying. My summer break starts on the 13th! Yaaaay!**

 _ **BEAR HUGS WITH APOLOGY COOKIES AND CHOCOLATE MILK!**_


End file.
